


Accidentally on Purpose

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Emma Swan is a small-town schoolteacher who thanks to a friend's bachelorette party has been dragged to Vegas. The city of sin isn't exactly Emma's speed, until she meets Killian Jones. They agree to one night but sort of get married accidentally (on purpose). Now Killian must convince Emma this thing between them is real despite how it began. Includes smuff and a CS happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Oh friends. What to say about this story… Well I wrote it almost two years ago but it has always been one of my favorites. A reader asked for a married in Vegas AU and this was my response to that. It's fluff-filled and over the top, but I know no other way to write for CS. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!_ **

Emma Swan was not the kind of girl to go to Vegas, and it wasn’t because she didn’t like to have fun or savor a little adventure on vacation every now and then. No, Emma was not a fan of this city for one key reason – the whole mentality perplexed her.

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._ If she’d heard it once, she’d heard it a million times between her friends and the thousands of people milling around this strip of clubs and casinos in the middle of the dessert. People came here to escape, to be someone else and Emma couldn’t really understand the draw. Why would you abandon who you were for the sake of mindless escapades?

Tonight alone, she’d witnessed a group of drunk frat boys trying to climb into a fountain, a wedding party comprised of all people dressed like French maids, and a group of elderly bingo lovers ‘stealing’ hundreds of dollars worth of shrimp from a free casino buffet. They’d been out for half an hour and this was the tone of the evening. Vegas, in short, was a mad house and Emma liked at least a semblance of reason.

Though Emma often considered herself more than capable of hiding away her feelings and putting on a good face, she must have been lacking tonight, because her best friend and the woman who this trip was being held for, Ruby Lucas, was looking at her with a little bit of pity and a lot of humor. Ruby was very much a Vegas kind of person, and was having the time of her life here, not because she got the chance to act any differently than she normally would, but because she was surrounded by people who now had inhibitions as free as hers.

Ruby walked through life one hundred percent honest about what she wanted – a whirlwind existence filled with memories that mattered instead of mundane normalcies. Now usually, in their small hometown of Storybrooke Maine, those moments were hard to come by, but here in Vegas, they were free for the taking.

“Cheer up, Ems. We’re in Vegas. Because I’m getting married!”

Ruby’s excitement made Emma smile and even if she wasn’t in love with the setting of this little adventure, she was thrilled for her friend. After years of circling each other, Ruby was finally marrying the guy she’d loved forever – Graham Huntsman. He was perfect for Ruby, loving every bit of her wilder, more free-spirited nature even though he himself was a bit calmer.

“Drink up!” Emma’s friend Belle said giggling as all of the friends took a sip of the drinks before them. 

This was their game for the weekend, which had started last night, and though it was rather predictable it had a profound effect. After a night of scoping out the strip (finding themselves in multiple clubs, a male strip tease, and then a diner at 3 AM), the friends had needed a full day of sleeping. It was only Emma who’d managed to crawl out of bed to get everyone breakfast and not until the sun was already sinking down in the sky did her friends truly rally.

Now no one would never know they’d been bemoaning their hangovers and cursing the folly of their excessive drinking. Seemed tonight was heading for the same place as the last. Emma only hoped she’d be able to get them all to the airport in one piece for their flight in the morning.

There were five of them on this trip and these five ladies had been through so much together. They’d all been friends since childhood and they’d faced their biggest challenges and successes side by side. Her friends were Emma’s family, and she valued having them more than anything in her life especially Ruby, who was the first person to even think of reaching out to Emma, the new foster kid in town, when they’d all been little. While Emma might always consider Ruby her best _best_ friend, appreciating her bartending wild child ways more than she could say, she loved the others nearly as much.

Belle of course was the sweet one, torn between the life she lived in books and as a school librarian and the one her friends always dragged her into. Emma and Belle worked together at the Storybrooke elementary school as did Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was loyal and kind and opinionated, always planning each and every detail down to the last bit, but mostly she was a good person with a big heart. That left Elsa, their resident artist and shy but sincere friend. Elsa had a sister Anna, who was also a part of this close-knit group, but she was too busy gallivanting around the world studying human cultures to be here tonight. Whenever she did come home, though, Anna would fit right back into place as she always did.

“I am so happy I won’t be the only married one now,” Mary Margaret said, genuinely cheerful. She’d been married since the summer they’d all graduated college to the boy she’d fallen in love with in high school, David Nolan. They were the quintessential fairytale couple, that all too rare breed that was actually meant for each other when meeting that young. For a long time they’d been the only example of love that worked in Emma’s life, though she suspected Ruby and Graham would join that ultra selective group too.

“Well it’s not like we’re actively pushing away love. We’re open to it, and it will happen when it happens,” Belle said as Emma smothered a laugh.

That was actually exactly the way Emma would put her own experience with love. She _was_ pushing it away, keeping it firmly at a distance to avoid all of the unnecessary drama and eventual heartbreak. No one seemed to notice how closely Belle’s words had sketched out Emma though aside from Ruby who simply smiled, tossing out her reply as she held Emma’s gaze.

“Well, consider this one last hurrah. A weekend of no regrets. One night of total abandon before we go on the hunt to find you all husbands.” Emma raised her hands up as if to fend off the proposition physically.

“Oh no you don’t. No one’s ‘finding me a husband.’ I’m great without one.” Ruby grinned at Emma’s refusal.

“One day you’re going to meet someone, Emma and you’re going to eat those words.” Emma highly doubted that. They lived in the middle of nowhere and Emma had known every guy in their town since she was a kid. If no one caught her eye by now, she doubted they ever would.

“Pass.” Belle snorted into her drink at the blatant disgust in Emma’s tone.

“Alright so you don’t want a husband. Would it kill you to go get laid though? I mean honey there’s dry spells and then there’s whatever the heck you’re in now.” Emma groaned putting her head in her hands and trying to figure out when this had become the judge Emma’s life choices show. 

“Vegas isn’t exactly filled with the kinds of guys I want to let into my bed.” Emma nodded towards the guys at the table beside them who were leering at the friends like they were pieces of meat. It was infuriating, and the farthest thing from what she’d ever be interested in, but the whole town seemed filled with likeminded Neanderthals. 

“Technically it’s the hotel’s bed,” Mary Margaret quipped. Emma rolled her eyes, bringing her drink back to her lips. She was far too sober to be having this conversation right now. 

“Oh come on, Emma, at least go and talk to someone tonight. Just pick a guy in the bar. Any guy and go say hi,” Elsa said, really seeming so hopeful that Emma would do that as Mary Margaret shook her head.

“No no no. _We_ should be the one’s to find him.” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“And why would I ever go along with this?” Emma asked. 

“Because if you do none of us will try to set you up back in Storybrooke for a whole year.” Emma shouldn’t be considering this proposition, but at the same time the stakes were pretty phenomenal. She’d been guilted into more blind dates than anyone should ever have to suffer through and the thought of a year away from that was so desireable.

“Just talking?” Emma asked. Ruby shook her head.

“ _Flirting_ , Emma. Definite flirting. If you flirt with a guy for ten minutes you win the bet.” Ten minutes for a whole year, that was a damn good deal if Emma ever heard one. She’d just bat her eyelashes, accentuate her hair and put her hand on some poor unsuspecting guys arm for a spell and then walk away a free woman. It was perfect.

“Okay deal. Ten minutes.” Emma could handle that, and besides, she’d already scoped out this place when they’d gotten here. She’d be fine with anyone they sent her way. “Let’s do this.”

“Not so fast. We have the whole night to make our choices. The night is young.” Emma huffed out a breath. This was not ideal. If they were waiting then this would be their topic of conversation all night. She’d get no reprieve from guy watch.

“Yeah, Ems. Your prince may not be here yet,” Belle said, giggling like crazy after the words were passed her lips.

Emma was about to retort that she didn’t need a prince when the hair on the back of her neck went up. She couldn’t be entirely sure what was happening, but she felt like someone was watching her and Emma glanced away from her friends only to find the single best looking man she’d ever seen in her life across the place.

_Hot_ did not do this man justice. Gorgeous, god-like, all-consuming. Those were better words that still didn’t fully capture this stranger. He was dressed in a suit for one thing, and the image he made, totally put together and in control as he appeared, made Emma’s mouth water. That the suit was blue to match those striking blue eyes of his only made the effect worse, and Emma took one look at his dark hair and that slight shadow of a beard on his face and knew he was entirely too sexy for her to get anywhere near.

A thousand dirty thoughts ran through Emma’s mind in the face of this man, like how that beard would feel along her skin, or what those eyes would look like as he claimed her, making her his. She wanted to taste him and feel his hands on hers. She wanted to see if he was as magnetic up close as he was from afar. 

_Holy shit, how much have I had to drink?_ Emma thought, remembering she’d had one single cocktail all day. Then why did she feel like her whole body was on fire, like the room was spinning but time was also standing still?

In self-preservation, Emma ripped her eyes away from the stranger and back to her friends, but they’d all followed her gaze. They were sizing up the guy across the bar and when they looked back to Emma they were all grinning like mad.

“Well he’s positively yummy isn’t he?” Ruby whispered and Emma knew they were about to choose him. She shifted anxiously in her seat thinking about it.

Crap, was she happy about this? It was hard to tell. Emma’s heart felt like it was about to pound straight out her chest and end up on the floor, but she also felt this sizzling want, this tingle of awareness that she hadn’t felt in her whole damn life. She simultaneously wanted to fuck this guy against a wall and run for the hills.

“He seems more pirate than prince, but hey that’s not a problem,” Belle said, glancing back to Emma hopefully.

“Not at all. I think Emma would love herself a sexy, professional looking pirate,” Elsa’s words would have been hilarious in any other moment. The choice in description was actually funny, but Emma was too riled up to make note of that.

“All in favor of Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome for Emma?” Mary Margaret asked to a resounding chorus of agreement and awkward hand raising on the part of her friends.

“The votes are in. That right there is your man, Ems.” Ruby looked back over, her smile only widening. “And if the way he’s still staring at you is any indication, he’ll have absolutely no problem with that at all.”

Emma glanced back to see that the man was still looking at her, and that his gaze still felt so raw and personal, as if he could see her, the real her. It made the butterflies in her stomach flap around wildly, and if Emma were any less fierce she’d back down right now taking a hundred blind dates over jumping into the deep end with this guy. But as it was Emma stood up from her seat thinking maybe, just maybe, this mysterious stranger might be the best thing to happen to her in a really long time.

…………..

Killian Jones had been in Vegas roughly ten hours, and it was ten hours too long as far as he was concerned. The only reason he was here at all was because business demanded it, but even that fact couldn’t help the restlessness Killian felt. He should have insisted that his brother come. They were business _partners_ after all, and Liam was just as capable of attending these ridiculous meetings as he was. If anything he was better equipped for it, because his brother was all business all the time. Liam still got a thrill when closing the deal and Killian... well he just didn’t give a damn anymore.

Back when they’d been two lowly brothers picking themselves up by the bootstraps and out of their hard life in England, Killian had been hungry too. He’d wanted to prove himself and more than anything to make Liam proud. They’d been meticulous, giving so much of themselves to this business in the hopes that it would pay off and in the end it had, not through any sort of luck, but through sheer force of will.

Jones Shipping was a success – more than that it had become an industry standard, making an obscene amount of money as it made a name for itself around the world. So Killian had to wonder why he was being dragged into these negotiations. Then he remembered – the man who ran this entire strip in Vegas was too full of ego to allow Killian’s executives to handle this.

This business associate, who went merely by Pan because he thought it added some kind of intrigue no doubt, wanted ‘face time with the founders.’ Where Killian originally thought that would be in order to actually talk business, he’d soon learned it was an excuse to show off Pan’s luxurious spread here in the city of sin. All day long Killian had been carted from site to site and expected to fawn over the man’s money and status. It was exhausting.

Pan’s crowning jewel was his newest hotel bar, aptly called Neverland. It’s entire business model revolved around folly and vice and ‘child like wonder.’ The only problem was there was nothing _child like_ happening here. As Killian looked through the two way glass separating them from the crowd below, he tried to conceal his distaste for the whole scene. This was debauchery pure and simple, and once upon a time wild nights might have called to Killian. Now they only aggravated him. 

Given the chance he’d hop on the company’s plane back home right now, but they were so close to the negotiations being final. The documents were to be signed over drinks and then Killian could get off this hellish ‘island of imagination’ in the middle of the dessert.

“Anyone ever tell you that you need to loosen up, Jones?” Pan’s words grated on Killian, but he knew better than to sink to actual rudeness with the man. He couldn’t afford to have wasted a whole day and months of work on the part of his company just to have Pan back out because he disliked him.

“Maybe once or twice,” Pan grinned, sitting back in his seat as he accepted a glass of champagne from the server. He didn’t spare the poor girl a glance, never mind a thank you and Killian made sure not to be so callous. It was bad enough she was dressed up like a blasted fairy to go with the hotel bar’s theme. She should at least get some sort of appreciation.

“Well now that we’re doing business together you are welcome back any time. Vegas has more than a few ways to get that stick out of your ass.” Killian felt his jaw tick at that. This man was a bloody fool if he thought Killian had any interest in being here passed this evening. Nothing could possibly entice him to stay here.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that both men took a sip of the overly expensive drink and Pan waved over his second, who held the contracts. After one last slightly malicious grin, Pan signed and Killian felt himself breathe easy for the first time in hours. At least he wasn’t coming home empty handed. That was something at least. 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Cap.”

Killian bit back another retort at the annoying title he’d been given from the man on first meeting, but thought the better of it. If Pan got a kick out of calling Killian ‘Captain Jones’ because he owned a shipping empire so be it. Killian got a kick out of the money he’d just made off of this deal, and at the end of the day, bringing the win home for Liam and the others mattered more than Pan’s ridiculous behavior.

“If that will be all, then. I’m sure we’ll be in touch.”

Killian stood, buttoning up his jacket once more and heading towards the door with a posse of people behind him. Killian tried not to openly scowl at the thought that he now had a team of companions on trips like this, and it wasn’t just assistants and seconds in command, but security. What he wouldn’t give to just be alone, to get away from the maddening crowds and just be. But at the same time, he was fortunate, far more fortunate than most. If a lack of privacy was his lot in life, he’d take it. There were certainly worse fates to abide by.

Killian took one last look through the two-way mirrors and out into the club, and in that moment something unexpected happened. Within the throngs of people he saw someone, a woman, who stood out amongst the rest. 

_Bloody hell she’s beautiful,_ Killian’s head was filled instantly with the strangest rush of wanting to talk to her and claim her right here. With her golden hair and knowing smile that was aimed at the women in her party and not at him, she was breathtaking, a siren calling to him from across a sea of people. 

Killian had the perfect view of the way her red dress hugged her perfect figure and watched her finger tracing along the rim of the glass before her. He wanted more, to see her closer, to know what color those sparkling eyes were and to see if she felt as soft as she looked. He’d run his fingers through that gorgeous hair and pull her close, tasting her to see if the spark he felt on sight would be matched when they came together.

Killian was so lost in looking at the mysterious woman that he hadn’t realized he was stopped, standing there in front of everyone just gawking. When he heard someone clear their throat next to him, Killian looked over to see it was his second, one John Smee. 

“Everything all right, sir?” Killian looked back through the window.

“Change of plan, Smee. I’ll be staying the night.”

“Yes, sir.” Killian looked over to the head of his security, Jefferson Hatter.

“You and your team are dismissed,” Jefferson shook his head.

“Can’t do that boss,” Killian nearly groaned at the man’s stubbornness. 

“What’s the point of being the boss if I can’t actually get what I want?” Jefferson grinned, clearly not taking Killian’s frustration seriously. “Fine, but discretion.”

“You won’t even know we’re there.” Killian nodded and then changed routes from out of the space, down to the bar below.

As Killian made his way, the pulsing electricity moving through him only amplified. Knowing he was moving towards this woman, alluring and intriguing as she was, Killian could barely breathe, and by the time he’d gotten down to the bar, he was no clearer on how he’d go about introducing himself. He hadn’t needed to actively pick up a woman in years, and for the first time in his life he was doubting himself. Why did it feel like if this woman turned him down it would mean the end of every good thing in his life? How did she have that sort of power when he didn’t even have her name?

Right at that moment, the woman in question flicked her eyes up towards him, and in the instant that their gazes locked, and Killian saw the flecks of green in those eyes of hers, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was his. He had no rational explanation for it, but his very being was crying out that she was the one he’d been searching for, and he hadn’t even realized he was looking.

In her eyes he saw his own desire mirrored, and when she took him in appreciatively, Killian felt himself hum in approval. She liked what she saw and the pride he felt in the face of her want for him was not insignificant. Killian was just about to move towards her when she looked away, and though Killian could feel the weight of the stares of her companions on him now, his eyes never waivered, taking in the blush that had crept across her cheeks. Her face was slightly obscured by her waves of golden hair and he wanted to push it away, to make her look at him so he could get that feeling back that came when they’d just been admiring each other. It was the single keenest pleasure he’d ever known.

“Can I get you a drink, sir?” The bartender asked and without so much as turning Killian replied.

“Rum. The best you have.” The bartender made the drink appear quickly and by the time it was in hand, the woman was looking at him again, only this time she was moving and he knew without a doubt that she was coming his way.

“Hi.” The simplest of greetings, one single syllable and Killian was hooked. Too late he realized that he hadn’t responded only to see the woman before him smiling. “So you just going to stare at me all night, or were you planning to introduce yourself.”

“I’m sorry, love. Bad form on my part. The name is Killian.” He extended his hand to her and the woman smirked at the gesture. 

“Emma,” she said breezily but any of that easygoing tone was lost on both of them when they touched. 

It was electric, a sensation Killian had never before known. He’d known many attractive women in his day, but never had one sparked a need like this before. He was half hard just from looking at her, and fully gone with the feel of her soft hand in his. Without a second thought, Killian raised her hand to his lips and watched as Emma’s emerald eyes widened. He smiled against her skin, liking how many subtle clues she gave, how many reactions and tells he could already pinpoint.

Her blush was one thing, highlighting her already incredible features, but her lips also curved into the shadow of a smile, her breathing staggered slightly and he watched her move just half a step closer to him. Yes, Emma was feeling this just as much as he was, and Killian was going to make sure she didn’t run from it.

“Can I buy you a drink, Emma?” She nodded, sparing a glance to his still untouched glass.

“Straight rum?” She asked, clearly amused by his libation of choice and Killian ran a hand through his hair. For a man who typically gave very little weight to what strangers thought, Killian was struggling with the idea that Emma might ever find him lacking.

“Aye, love.” Emma laughed and it moved from her straight to his heart. He felt awakened in her presence, as if he’d been in the dark for the longest time only finally seeing light once more.

“Okay, I’ll have what he’s having,” Emma said cheerfully to the bartender, and though there was nothing but friendly politeness in her tone, Killian felt a slight stab of jealousy that another man had gotten that smile. Then Emma’s eyes returned to him and it was immediately soothed away.

“So what brings you to Vegas?” Killian asked, immediately regretting how cliché it sounded.

“My best friend is getting married.” 

“And I’m assuming she’s one of the gaggle of women looking our way as we speak.” Emma bit her lip and Killian felt his gut tighten. Didn’t she have any idea how hard it was to hold back when she did things like that?

“Full disclosure, this is kind of a bet.” Killian didn’t know how exactly to reply to the words.

“I’m sorry?” Emma looked down for a second. 

“My friends and I made a deal. I flirt with someone that they choose for ten minutes and I don’t have to go on any of their blind dates for the rest of the year.” Killian felt his heart fall at that. She hadn’t even wanted to be here in the first place.

“Ah, so I’m a cover then. A pawn in the game of your love life.” Emma looked stricken as her eyes came back up to him.

“No! I mean – I kind of wanted them to pick you.” There it was, the bubbling of truth that revived him after a moment of panic. Emma did want him, and he was going to see that she got him, all of him. His finger came to trace a line on the inside of her arm, and he felt her shiver at the motion without pulling away.

“Well I’m glad they did, love. It means I can get to know you better. I can ask you questions, like are you from when not in Vegas and making wagers to pick up random men?”

Instead of replying, Emma moved towards him, pressing a kiss to Killian’s lips that he hadn’t expected but would never shy away from. All it took was a second for him to meet her, pulling her closer. It was the single best kiss of his life, fueling the hunger he was feeling for Emma all the more. Only before he could get the more he was craving, Emma put her hand on his chest and pulled away.

“Do you want me?” Emma asked. She seemed sincere in her question, as if there could possibly be any sort of doubt.

“More than anything,” Emma smiled at that. 

“Okay then I propose one night. No personal details, no expectations for more, just one perfect night before you go your way and I go back to a world where men like you don’t give girls like me the time of day.”

_It’s not enough!_ Killian thought to himself, but he bit back the response, knowing that he couldn’t push Emma. She had a look about her now, with outward confidence but an inner struggle he didn’t know yet. He wouldn’t turn her down, but he also knew that if she made him promise he wouldn’t agree to these terms outright. Killian had no intentions of this ending or walking away from Emma. That was never going to happen.

“You’re asking for one night?” Killian said and Emma nodded. He knew she meant this was a one-time thing, but the difference meant something to him. One night could turn to more, one time held a different understanding, one he would never adhere to.

“Killian?” Hearing Emma say his name, calling him back from his internal thoughts, felt like coming home in the most confusing way, but he smiled all the same.

“Alright love. One night, but I think we should make it one to remember, don’t you?” Emma nodded and with that he took her hand and led her out of this bar and out into their promised night of glory.

…………….. 

After what had easily been the best sleep of her life, Emma found herself coming awake in a room she didn’t recognize. Early morning light streamed into the massive suite where she was but the most notable element of her surroundings was the set of warm arms that currently surrounded her.

_Killian_ , Emma thought to herself smiling automatically. As carefully as she could she turned around in his embrace so she could look at him. Even in sleep he was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. She remembered meeting him at the bar and feeling that crazy bolt of recognition, like she knew him from somewhere even though they’d never met. That feeling never seemed to fade even in the light of a new day.

When Emma propositioned him, she’d had little idea of him doing anything but bringing her back to his room and having his way with her, but he hadn’t. Instead they’d gone out, enjoying the night and finding moments in this city she wasn’t particularly fond of. Killian had single handedly changed her assessment on Vegas and had delivered on that perfect night he promised.

It was all a whirlwind, and honestly some of the memories were a little hazy, not because she’d been drinking, but because he’d riled her up so fully with his sexiness and constant attention, but one part Emma definitely remembered. At the end of the night when they’d come back here and he’d made love to her over and over. She’d never forget how right it felt, and how incredible they were together. It was far and away the best sex of her life, but it was also, thanks to her own rules, a one-time thing.

Emma frowned at the thought, wishing she hadn’t been so hasty, only to rationalize with herself. She still knew next to nothing about him, hell thinking back she didn’t even know his last name. Everything that happened last night was borderline reckless, but it didn’t feel that way. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to take his hand and follow where he went.

Oh boy, she’d developed feels for her one-night stand. This was terrible. Emma closed her eyes wishing she hadn’t just done this. Feelings were something she avoided for a reason. Keeping herself and her heart safe was supposed to be her top priority. But last night, with Killian, she hadn’t felt that gentle tug of loneliness that seemed to follow her half the time. The way he made her feel, safe and wanted and like she was somehow the catch, it was intoxicating.

“Emma,” Killian’s whisper of her name made Emma’s eyes pop back open, but he was still asleep.

_He’s dreaming of me,_ Emma thought happily, wondering if maybe that meant something. Her hand came up to his naked chest, over his heart, but then a bit of gold caught her eye. A ring – no a wedding band!

_What the - ?!_ And it all came rushing back. Part of that whirlwind night had involved going to one of those Vegas wedding chapels. It started as a joke, but Emma remembered how Killian had his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings and compliments in her ear. She had felt so gloriously happy there and the next thing she knew she was playing along with him about this being their wedding. 

There’d been a turn of course, when the vows had come, and Emma started to feel that live wire of wanting him flare up. He’d looked at her, dead in the eyes and said he promised to love her and cherish her all the days of his life. He’d looked so serious and somehow she knew he meant it, or at least she’d wished that he had. She’d had words too, about hope and following good feelings and choosing to be happy. Oh god, she had gotten sappy. Emma Swan had gotten sappy and emotional and then completely forgotten about it once distracted by sex.

_Run. I have to run. I have to go._ The nagging voice that always manifested when she was feeling too much and too vulnerable came rearing its ugly head, and this time Emma couldn’t tamp it down.

Slowly and oh so carefully she pulled out of the bed, feeling the loss of Killian’s warmth as she did. She hastily put her dress back on and grabbed her heels and clutch, but when she got to the bedroom door, she couldn’t help but take one last look at this incredible man who she kind of sort of, definitely didn’t _really_ marry. 

Emma wondered if he’d miss her, if she would matter to him as much as he would matter to her, because she knew he would. She’d remember Killian always, but this couldn’t happen. _They_ couldn’t happen. One night with him had been the proof of that. Whatever he did, whoever he was, he was in another world from her. A glamorous one with money and swanky digs like this, and Emma… Emma was a teacher and part time guidance counselor in a small town in Maine. No this couldn’t happen, so it was better to cut her losses now, even if she felt a stab of pain in her heart as she closed the door and then left the suite as a whole.

At least she was in the same hotel where she was staying with her friends. That meant Emma’s walk of shame consisted mostly of an elevator ride and then very brief movements down a hallway. She stole into her room, closing the door behind her and leaned against the hard, cold wood. Tears were welling in her eyes, and though Emma willed them to go away, they wouldn’t. She felt them spill onto her cheeks, and she gave herself this moment, just one minute to fall apart before she had to get it together.

But before Emma could have that minute to let the feelings be, her phone began chirping, the alarm she’d set for this morning blaring a cold reminder that it was time to go home. She raced around the room packing up her things and changing out of the dress, and when she’d washed her face and gotten ready, she stared in her reflection and saw the sense of hurt in her eyes, hurt that she’d created for herself.

Emma worked to hide it, to make herself at least appear to be all right and somewhat normal, and by the time she left the hotel room to find the others she thought she’d managed to do just that. She should have known that the person she’d stumble upon was Ruby, and if anyone was going to see through her act it was her best friend.

“So how was your night?” Ruby asked, looking Emma over though still smiling. There was curiosity in her gaze, but not flat out concern.

“It was…” _magical, terrifying, too much, not enough._ “A once in a lifetime kind of thing.” 

“Maybe not. You never know. The world works in mysterious ways and all that,” Emma smiled at that, feeling some of the tension in her chest loosen up a bit. 

“Mysterious is one way to describe it, now let’s go. We have our real lives to get back to.”

…………….

_Where is she? Where’s my Swan?_ Killian’s still sleep-raddled brain was trying to make heads or tails of the cold sheets beside him. Emma had clearly been gone for quite some time, and that frustrated him. He wanted to remind his lovely wife of all the pleasures he could give her this morning, and in order to do that, he’d need her here in this bed. 

Last night had been the single best night of his life. There was no comparison to be made. Emma and her laugh and smile and wit had blown every other moment out of the water, and all the while Killian had been thanking the Gods that he had the chance to hold her, to be with her, to make her his.

People like Emma didn’t exist in the world he knew. Kind, funny, smart as a whip and easily the sexiest woman he’d ever met, Emma was every good thing in one person. More than that though they understood each other. Wary by nature, but giving when it came to others. Because that was what Emma had been, giving. She’d bestowed upon Killian happy memories of being with her, gentle touches and subtle words, and then she’d gone so much further, giving her body to him when they’d gotten back to this bed after giving her future and forever when becoming his wife. 

Killian felt the metal of his new wedding band and grinned. They’d married last night, and while to anyone else that might seem insane, it made perfect sense to Killian. So in the midst of all their other adventures, Killian had made a stop to the chapel. He knew Emma had thought it humorous at first, but with time and patience she’d been accepting. They had witnesses and a license and they were married. Killian had never been more joyous over an event in his life. 

His instincts had never failed him before, and they were telling Killian that Emma was the one person who would make life all that it could be. He wanted to give her everything and be everything for her too, and he didn’t have any of the particulars figured out, but they’d discuss them. She could come to New York and live with him. She didn’t have to work ever again if she didn’t want to, but he knew she was passionate about what she did. They’d have another wedding, a big one to invite friends and family to and they’d be happy, Killian was certain of it. 

“I can’t believe I married a teacher,” Killian said aloud, smiling as he ran a hand through his hair and moved into the bathroom. There was no Emma in here, which was a bit of a shame. He’d have liked to try out this shower with her, but there was time still. He brushed his teeth and washed off his face only to move into the rest of the suite and find out she wasn’t there either. Not only that, she’d left no note, no trace of where she was going. Only now did Killian begin to panic. Emma was gone. She’d run from him.

It didn’t make any bloody sense! He knew that she’d felt this too. All night long he’d watched her, taking in everything about her and she was just as much his as he was hers. 

When she’d said _‘I do’_ standing there in the dimly lit chapel, Killian had seen the truth in her eyes. She had made him a promise and she’d done it with love, even if she hadn’t said the words. The little warble in her words had told him that all of the swirling emotions he felt were plaguing her too, but she’d made the vow, given her word that she was his. Nothing was going to change that.

Killian moved to grab his phone, speedily calling Jefferson up who picked up on the first ring.

_“Yeah boss?”_

“Where is she?” Jefferson had the audacity to chuckle through the phone and if Killian had been with him in person he’d have gotten a swift punch to the face. 

_“Finally realized you’re missing the missus, huh? She’s boarding her flight now back to Portland.”_ She was going home, but didn’t she know that home was wherever they were together?

Killian had to pause, pressing his fingers to his temple, trying to work the stress out of his head. He needed to go about this the right way, for clearly Emma had an instinct to run even with him. He needed to get passed that, to tear down the walls as he had last night but ensure they never came back up. To do that, Killian needed a plan.

_“Should I tell the pilot to change our course?”_ Killian shook his head, not that Jefferson could see that.

“No. We’ll go back to New York for today, leave for Maine tomorrow. I have some things I should get ready anyways.”

Without saying any more, Killian hung up the phone and locked the screen, only to see the picture Emma had taken of the two of them last night saved as his background.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beautiful face, happy and smiling as she had been. She looked like she’d caught herself at the tail end of a laugh, and his eyes were on her instead of the camera, the smile on his face more real than the ones he gave to any other person in the world. He’d looked that way because he was happy, because he had Emma.

Now all he had to do was get her back. It was the only thing in the world that meant anything, the only next step he could even think to take. Killian was going to find Emma and prove to her that the two of them were real no matter what it took, even if it required trekking up to Maine and making her see that he was in this for the long haul. And when he did he was going to see to it that they’d both be as happy as they were in this picture every day for the rest of their lives.

**_Post-Note: Okay, so in case there was any doubt, I have included tropes and cuteness and excessive levels of fluff in this story. I mean love at first sight, supper rich Killian and schoolteacher Emma married in Vegas? It’s a lot of fluff, but that’s just how I do business. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and that you have a lovely rest of your week!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi again, friends. So because this is a story I have already written out in full, we have a new installment of ‘Accidentally on Purpose’ today. When I first wrote this, I debated not reuniting Emma and Killian in this chapter for half a second, only to admit the truth: I don’t want to wait, and I am sure most of you don’t either. Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for reading!_ **

The end of the school term always brought out the sentimental side in Emma. Ever since she’d started teaching, she felt the dual nature of this time of year. Part of Emma was thrilled at the prospect of a summer with down time and sunny skies and the chance to catch up on some much-needed sleep, but the bigger part of her would miss her kids. She had twenty in her care this year, twenty bright-eyed, happy students who were just starting their journeys in the world and at the end of last week she’d said goodbye to them.

Emma spent months with these kids, day in and day out, sharing so much of herself and them sharing in return. She’d made a special place in her heart for all of them, but now they were off to the sixth grade after a summer of reprieve. They’d be middle schoolers come the fall and Emma would just be a memory for all of them.

If the notes on this final bulletin board Emma was deconstructing were anything to go off of, she would be fondly thought of. She must have read all these ‘Summer Wishes’ a million times over the last two days, but they still struck Emma as so sweet and adorable. Some of them had even included her directly.

_I want Miss Swan to get a puppy. She loved meeting my dog Rex. She needs a puppy too. Also I want another puppy. – Sarah M._

_I want to see Miss Swan at the beach. She can tell me more about sand dollars and tell my older brother Billy that seaweed isn’t gross. It’s good for fish and fish are good for me! – Matt R._

_I want Miss Swan to teach sixth grade too. I will miss her! – Allie S._

The sweet and funny messages showed Emma what she already knew in her heart: these kids cared about her, and she only hoped that she helped them all know they were enough. They all deserved to see themselves as worth every good thing and to know that they could rise to any challenge sixth grade and the world beyond would bring.

Yet the greatest pleasure of being a fifth grade teacher didn’t come from the kind, humorous musings of her pupils, but from one solid truth – this was a big moment in the life of a child. Emma knew that the sweet spot between ages ten and eleven was often the critical point where a kid either decided they liked school or became disillusioned and uninterested.

It all went past academics too of course, and Emma often found she was just as involved in helping these kids socialize and blossom into the people they would become. All of her students sat on the fence between childhood and their teenage years to come, and it was this last moment of being a kid where they all deserved to feel special the most. 

The experiences Emma’s students had this year in particular would inform their futures in a way unlike the rest of elementary school and Emma wanted to prove to every pupil in her care that they belonged and that they mattered. She’d had the good fortune of finding Storybrooke and her friends when she was in fifth grade years ago, and she worked all year long to make sure all of her students found their same sense of fitting in. If her intuition proved correct, she’d been successful in that this year, and that was the most rewarding part of her job. 

Emma felt tears stinging her eyes, and she wondered at why she was possibly getting this choked up, only to realize that the drama and intrigue of her life outside of these walls was haunting her as it had been since coming home from Vegas. The usual bit of loneliness of summer was only going to be amplified by the loss of Killian. 

Much as Emma tried to avoid the feelings and the memories that she and Killian created days back, she was more often than not helpless to the onslaught. In her waking hours over the past few days, Emma’s mind wandered endlessly back to the moments they’d shared. She had to work hard to fend them off by distracting herself with work, chores, or friends. At night, when the sun went down and Emma found herself alone at home, it only got worse. She’d faced two nights without him and both of them started with restless anxiety that melded into sleep filled entirely with dreams about him.

The dreams would start off as incredible flashes of the chemistry and pull between the two of them, filled with heat but still sincerity. Killian’s steady blue gaze was always locked on Emma, admiring her and seeing past the surface every time. His touch felt just as raw and real as it had in real life, but then the dreams would devolve into the reality that he wasn’t here anymore. Emma had run from him, and now whatever might have been between them was nothing more than fantastic remembrances of a could-have-been love story. 

_Jesus, Emma, pull it together! He’s just a man._ She tried chastising herself into some kind of control. It was one night with a guy she barely even knew. Why was she wallowing like she’d just lost her only chance at happiness?

The sinking feeling that was becoming all too common in her life came back at the thought. It was steadily becoming a fear for Emma, that her life would forever be consumed by this big what-if. She doubted she’d ever get any sort of closure on Killian but while that was regrettable, it was also reality. Whatever happened that night in Vegas it was over, and Emma needed to get the hell over it.

“Ready for lunch, Ems?”

Belle’s voice from the doorway made Emma jump. Emma hadn’t expected her friend, wrapped up in her own thoughts as she was. She looked quickly back to the bulletin board, seeing that she’d successfully gotten the last of it all in her box while she’d been thinking of Killian.

Taking one last look around the rest of her classroom, Emma decided that everything was in order and that she could safely close the door on her life here for the summer months. She just needed to bring the last of these boxes to her car and with Belle’s help that was an easily completed task. 

The two friends made their way from the classroom to Emma’s classic yellow bug and packed the last of the boxes away just as Mary Margaret was making her way outside. Luckily for Mary Margaret, she had her handsome, doting husband to carry most of her things. David Nolan greeted Belle and Emma jovially before turning back to his wife. 

“I’m assuming that tradition still holds for the end of the year lunch?” Mary Margaret nodded.

“Yup. No boys allowed.” David grinned, pulling Mary Margaret closer to whisper something (probably a reminder that he wasn’t a boy), which then prompted Emma’s friend to blush a little. Mary Margaret smiled and gave David a quick kiss before he waved goodbye and headed out himself.

Emma must have seen a thousand interactions like that over the years between Mary Margaret and David, but today it hurt in a way like she’d never noticed before. In the past, she often felt a little longing or maybe the tiniest smidge of jealousy. They were true love, the kind that didn’t come around too often in the real world, and Emma liked the idea of it, even if she never believed it possible.

Now her hand moved to the pocket of her sundress where the ring Killian had given her was safely waiting. Emma wouldn’t wear it out in public, because their marriage wasn’t real and she had no intention of telling anyone about it, but she couldn’t bear to be too far from it. Sad and embarrassing as it was, she’d even worn it the last two nights when she went to sleep. It was the only thing that would calm some of her restlessness.

“Emma did you hear me?” Mary Margaret’s voice brought Emma out of her head again.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Belle and Mary Margaret exchanged a look.

“Are you alright, Emma? You seem kind of… lost or something.” Emma nodded and gestured around awkwardly.

“Yeah I’m fine. You know how I get at the end of summer.” Both friend’s considered a minute before nodding and Belle intertwined her arm with Emma’s. 

“Well maybe a grilled cheese will make it better.” Emma smiled, adding that onion rings were needed as well, and the three friends set out to meet up with Ruby and Elsa at Granny’s like they always did at the end of every term.

All the while, Mary Margaret regaled Emma and Belle with things they missed while in Vegas over the weekend. Being the wife of the sheriff always came with certain advantages for Mary Margaret, and one of them was knowing all the most ridiculous stories about what kind of emergency calls came in a town with a relatively non existent crime rate.

This weekend’s installment included three separate reports about wandering sheep in the grocery store parking lot, a domestic disagreement between old Mrs. Hubbard and her teenage grandson that ended with the old woman throwing all his shoes in the Storybrooke River, and one of the local townies, Leroy, calling the station while drunk to complain about street lights being too bright.

Though it was a run of the mill weekend in Storybrooke terms, Emma found comfort in each story, laughing for the first time since the weekend. And though it wasn’t even remotely enough to make her forget her own heart ache, being with her friends did ease the pain, which was all she could really ask for.

………….

_ETA 10 minutes_. The GPS in the car Killian was driving had been steadily guiding him for nearly six hours now and with each passing minute, the time to arrival grew smaller and smaller. It reassured him like nothing else could, and Killian had started to take comfort in the number, despite his growing impatience to see Emma. He might not be there yet, but he would be soon and then he’d get to see his Swan again. 

Life had gotten in the way of his attempts to get back to Emma, and though he’d originally planned to find her yesterday, he hadn’t been granted the opportunity to until today. Even that had been a stretch, and Killian’s hands tightened on the wheel as he thought back to the madness he’d endured to get here.

_“Killian are you out of your mind? You married that woman without a shred of information on who she was or what she does? Hell did you even have her sign anything? A prenup, an NDA? Anything?!”_ Liam’s words had been frantic while also carrying a tone of disgust. Killian’s older brother could not comprehend any of the good news Killian had shared. Then again, Killian never really expected him to.

_“I don’t need any of that. Emma’s different.”_ All it would take for Liam to understand was meeting Emma, but they didn’t have the chance, and the more Liam fought against his choices, the angrier Killian became.

_“You’ve known her a handful of hours, brother. Forgive me for saying this but you don’t know a bloody thing about her!”_

_“I know I love her, and I know there’s nothing you’re going to say that will keep me from her.”_ Liam gawked for a moment only to throw his hands up in frustration. 

_“Can you even hear yourself right now? You sound ridiculous. You got married in Vegas. You were drunk, or stupid, or maybe both, but you did not_ fall in love _. No we’re getting this annulled before it puts the company at risk. Do you have any idea what this woman could do to us?”_

_“If you’re so worried about the company you can have it. Get the papers drafted and I’ll sign it off to you.”_ Killian stood from his chair, finished listening to his brother disrespect him and his wife any longer and watched as Liam just stared at him.

_“You’re not serious.”_

_“Try me.”_ Then Killian left, and angry and resentful at his brother as he’d been, Killian didn’t want to come find Emma. He needed to get through those ugly feelings and to do so he’d sought out his oldest friend, Will Scarlet. 

In the end Will had been exactly the person Killian needed, giving him the response Killian wanted in the first place. Was Will surprised by the marriage? Very. But he was happy for Killian because he knew him, and he knew Killian needed more than success and money to make him happy.

Instead of being blinded by working and business as Liam was, Killian wanted more and he’d found that with Emma. Will had then insisted celebration of some sort was in order and made a pretty terrible memory with his brother something of the past. Killian was lucky to have Will, and heeded his friend’s advice to drive here to Storybrooke instead of taking the company jet.

It would no doubt take time to convince Emma to come back to New York with him, so he’d packed up some things, found a place to stay with the help of his assistants and set off to find Emma again. He wasn’t bringing the excess and the grandeur with him. Instead he was going to make Emma see the man behind what the rest of the world saw. She’d seen him, seen the real Killian, when they were together before. All he wanted was that feeling back again. 

When he passed the sign that welcomed him to Storybrooke, Killian felt the hope he’d found with Emma returning again. This was Emma’s home, and she was here, somewhere in the confines of this place. Now all he had to do was find her.

One luxury of sorts that a town this tiny provided was the lack of places she might actually be. According to the research Killian procured from Jefferson before his departure for Maine, there were a handful of shops along the main street, the school where Emma worked, and her home. Other than that there were a couple parks and a beach, but nothing overwhelming. Killian would find her, and until then he’d fill the time taking in this place she called home. 

New places never really excited Killian in the way that they seemed to animate other people, probably because of the excessive amount of travel he’d had to undertake for his business, but he had to admit, Storybrooke Maine held something that captivated him. It wasn’t just that it was the home of his lovely, runaway bride either. There seemed to be something in the air here, something he couldn’t put his finger on but sensed was welcoming. 

Emma’s hometown was small; most people might call it quaint with the way it strayed away from too much modernity. Small houses were congested toward the center of town, but larger homes lurked on the outskirts, and from nearly everywhere there was some kind of view of the sea.

The difference between this little community on the coast of Maine and his home in New York was undeniable, and yet Killian felt something here. There was peace and quiet for one thing, and fresh air, which the city always seemed to lack, but it was more than that. Storybrooke was filled with people who looked happy and genuinely glad to be here. No place he’d ever been could boast the same thing so unequivocally.

Despite his original intention to locate the house where he’d been staying, Killian decided to park on the main street and get a better feel for the place as a whole. He could likely find someone who knew Emma, hell in a town this small they should all know each other, and then maybe he could see her that much sooner. Killian could only hope.

And then it happened. As if he’d willed Emma into appearing, Killian heard her laugh, the one that had been sounding in his head since waking up to find her gone. He turned to see her there across the street, awash in the light of this beautiful day. Emma was with two other women, friends of hers if he recalled correctly from the brief glances he’d spared them on that fateful night, and she looked almost too perfect. Killian froze in the middle of the sidewalk, completely ensnared by the sight of her.

The yellow of the dress Emma had on and the sweater she wore over it to fend off the coastal breeze looked exactly like the makings of a schoolteacher. With her hair tied back and her eyes smiling, Killian pictured her in a classroom, bestowing that same look on the children she taught. He imagined her cheeks would flush with that little tint of pink that came when she was excited, and that her voice would sound the way it had in moments where she was happy but still controlled. God he missed her voice.

They hadn’t had nearly enough time to talk on the night they met, but when he did get Emma to open up she’d spoken so much about what her students meant to her. He wanted to know more, to see it first hand and to watch the light in her eyes he had no doubt appeared every time Emma made some sort of progress with her pupils.

From there Killian wanted everything, every part of her life here, and then he wanted to see she always had it. Damn his plan to go back to New York, Emma was happy here and he would see to it that she stayed that way only now with him by her side.

Killian continued to watch her and saw that the smile Emma gave to her friends after her melodic laugh was genuine, if not as full the one’s she’d given him in Vegas. Killian suddenly had the urge to bring that same brightness back to life for her. All Emma had to do was let him in. 

As Emma and her friends made their way down the rest of the street, closer to him by the second, Killian kept thinking Emma might see him, might look up and catch his stare across the way, but she was led into a retro looking diner and then the world was lacking again. Emma was gone and Killian missed her, even if she was so close. 

“You alright there, buddy?” Killian tore his gaze from the door that Emma just walked through to see a smiling man who was wearing a badge and a holstered gun. He must be the sheriff or something.

“Aye.” Well technically Killian wasn’t _alright_ , but he would be momentarily, just as soon as he was with Emma again.

“You’re not lost or anything?” The man asked and Killian shook his head.

“No mate, I’m exactly where I need to be.”

“Well alright then.” The man’s smile grew wider and he nodded before heading off in the other direction. Unwilling to wait any longer Killian stepped forward, anxiously anticipating the reuniting that was about to come. 

………….

After a few days apart it only took sixty seconds for the friends to fall right back in the thick of their bond. This group of five was so far beyond the pleasantries of less intertwined friend groups, and with barely a greeting and a quick check-in from Granny that they all wanted their regular order, they were off to the races. Before she knew it Emma was holding back a bit of laughter as she so often did with her friends. 

“So you’re telling me that you have not left the house since we got back _days_ ago?” Elsa asked, shocked at Ruby’s claim, as Ruby nodded with a wicked grin on her face.

“Graham missed me.”

That was all Emma’s best friend said, the rest of them understood Ruby’s implied meaning. Two days away meant two days to play so to speak, and since Ruby still had time off from the bar, it was all rather feasible that the two of them would stay cooped up in the house to get reacquainted. In fact, it was exactly what Emma expected knowing both Ruby and Graham.

“And you missed him too, Ruby. Admit it, Vegas was fun but you got a little home sick.” Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulder at Mary Margaret’s words.

“Why would I deny that? Of course I missed him. You don’t marry guys you don’t want to be with.”

Emma’s heart thumped loudly in her chest in an almost painful way. There wasn’t really any way to gauge what she’d wanted from Killian. There simply wasn’t enough time. Or maybe there was, and Emma just didn’t get what she wanted in the end. Emma sipped on her water as a means of distracting herself from the thoughts. It didn’t matter anyway. She was just arguing with herself in circles at this point. 

“I want someone to miss. My best part of coming home was that episode of the _Great British Baking Show_ on my DVR. Maybe I should get a cat. The unmarried always start up a cat collection.” Emma shouldn’t have taken comfort in Belle’s sad lament, but she kind of had to. It was just a little too funny to ignore.

“You are _not_ getting a cat. If you do we’re done.”

Now Emma did laugh again. Ruby, despite her usually easy going ways had a few all-time nos. Cats were on that list for reasons no one could really ascertain. She always just insisted she was a dog person and left it at that. And no, she wouldn’t actually cut Belle out of her life over a new furry friend, but the words achieved their objective, to make Belle laugh and pull her from her wallowing. 

“One of my students wished for me to get a puppy this summer,” Emma added casually. Now that she thought about it, it might be really nice to have a dog around. Like Belle said, it would mean someone to come home to.

“Oh shit!” Ruby practically yelled and Emma looked at her friend curiously. 

“I know it’s a lot of work but maybe -,”

“Your pirate is here,” Belle hissed.

“My _what_?” Then the same feeling Emma had in Vegas came, the one that felt like someone was watching her, and she knew. Killian was here. Only how was that possible?

Emma was the last of her friends to turn his way, but crazy and surreal as it was, he _was_ here, and the sight of him sent her whole body on high alert. Suddenly Emma could feel everything all at once, and all the emotions that had been clinging to her since she met him were all colliding into one. It only got worse when she saw how good he looked.

No good was not the word, because whoever this man was he was _not_ the fancy, suit-wearing gentleman she’d met in Vegas. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and – damn it all to hell – a black leather jacket. Emma thought she might pass out at the sight. How could he possibly look better right now, and how could he be just as much himself in this outfit as he had been when they met?

“Oh my God he’s coming over!” Mary Margaret made a squeaking sound after her stage whisper and Emma felt her mouth go dry. 

Killian’s eyes remained trained on her the entire walk over and Emma felt like her body was on fire. She couldn’t remember a moment where she’d ever been this embarrassed or turned on in her life. It was the most bizarre combination, but she couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of what was going on, as if her heart was on the fritz or something.

“Hi.” All Killian said was one word but it was the right one. Simple, sweet, and the exact first greeting she’d said to him when they met.

“Well hello there,” Ruby said cheekily as Emma kicked her friend under the table and kept her eyes on Killian.

“What are you doing here?” That was absolutely not the cool, calm, and collected response she’d been hoping for, but Killian grinned, and that smile sent her already overworking heart into full-blown spasms. Emma was so ridiculously gone over this guy and when he was here in the flesh there was no denying that. 

“Finding you, love.”

Emma heard the murmurs of her friends, who somehow had even less chill than she did, but Emma tried to avoid it. She’d get out of the booth if she wasn’t sandwiched inside and absolutely convinced Ruby was going nowhere. She could crawl out from under the table, but how much more dignity could she really afford to lose.

“Well you found me. Is there a part b to the plan, or…” Killian laughed and then nodded.

“Aye, Swan. It involves dinner tonight. Just the two of us.”

“She’ll go!” All of her friends said at once only for Killian to shake his head, his blue eyes still locked on Emma.

“It has to be your choice love.” Emma felt how much he meant the words. Killian never seemed to have any problem being honest and just saying what he meant and how he felt. It was intoxicating, and impossible to resist for someone like her.

“Yes.” Killian grinned again.

“Excellent. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

With that, Killian bid Emma and her friend’s goodbye, winning them over with his charm and accent and Emma was left gaping after him, still shell shocked from the whole ordeal. He was out the door before she even thought about the fact that he shouldn’t know where she lived. Then again he’d found her, clearly he had resources of some kind.

“Emma you totally held out on us!”

“You said it was nothing!”

“A one time thing!”

Emma held her hands up, silencing her friends to the best of her ability as she tried to catch her breath. She needed to fill them in, but the question was how much she should tell them. Before Emma could say anything though Mary Margaret interrupted.

“He’s wearing a ring, Emma - a wedding ring. I think you need to call this off.” Well now the choice was made it seemed. This was the downfall of having such perceptive friends.

“He’s married?!” Ruby yelled, vexed at the very thought.

“He’s not really married – at least I don’t think.” Her friends looked liable to interrupt again and Emma whispered. “I gave him the ring. And he gave me this one.”

Emma produced the ring from her pocket and now, for the first time since sitting down there was silence from the lot of her friends. Emma stared at the ring before her, her fingers itching to put it on now that she knew Killian was wearing his, but it still didn’t make sense to her. They definitely had not gotten married. She’d remember signing something or – _something_ , right? It wasn’t real.

_Unless it was._  

“You. Got. Married. And. You. Didn’t. Tell. Us.” Each word was separated by mini spurts of air as Ruby said the sentence, as if her friend was close o hyperventilating, and Emma shook her head.

“I don’t think we really did.”

“Were there vows?” Emma nodded at Elsa’s question.

“A justice of the peace?” Belle asked and again Emma nodded.

“Did you say ‘I do’?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean it was real. It was just one night, just a crazy moment.” The words sounded hollow even to Emma’s ears.

“Oh my God you’re in love with him.” Emma winced at Ruby’s realization. She looked at her friend and suddenly Ruby was taking her hand, holding tight. Ruby more than anyone knew how absolutely petrifying that prospect was for Emma. She didn’t let people in, definitely not men, and yet Killian had managed somehow to get to her.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Ruby nodded, telling Emma she understood as Elsa chimed in.

“But it did, Emma. It happened and he’s here now.”

“And he clearly loves you. I mean did you see him?” Emma’s heart leapt at the prospect.

“I don’t know guys -,” 

“What’s your gut telling you?” That was the question of the hour, and Emma took a second to just listen to her heart and what she wanted. In the end she already knew her answer.

“I trust him.” 

“Well then what the hell are we all sitting here for? We have to find you a dress in the next…” Ruby checked her watch, “five hours. We got to go!”

Ruby started standing up only for Granny to wave at her from behind the counter and stop that impulse.

“Not so fast. You ordered lunch and it’s almost ready. That good-looking man will keep. Eat first, plan later.” Ruby sat back down grumbling her disapproval, but they all listened to Granny and Emma’s friends filled the rest of lunch speculating about Killian and the date and Emma’s future. 

Emma didn’t hear much of their ramblings. She was trying to understand how her world had changed this quickly while praying it would never go back to what it was before. If Killian was here maybe it meant that he would stay, and the fluttering of hope that came when Emma imagined such a thing could be true was all the sign she needed to know that she really wanted him.

Killian made her wish that for once she might not be alone, and if she just gave this a chance, Emma knew he would make it worth her while. She trusted him, and now she just had to wait and see where that trust would take them.

**_Post-Note: Easily the most fun part of writing this story is that I already knew I was giving these two love birds a happily ever after, but I got to play around with how exactly to get there. Full disclosure, this story will be fluffy as all heck. It will be adorable and cute and eventually smut filled, and because of that I am so glad to be posting it here and getting to reread it in the process. I’d love to hear what you guys think, whether you've read this story before or have just stumbled upon it for this first time! I always love comments and reviews, so thanks to all of you who have sent them my way and I hope you continue to enoy!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello again friends! I am loving the insta-love, hope-filled and eventual smuttiness of this AU as I go about posting it here on AO3. This reread for me has just been so fun, and I am really enjoying how some of you are first timers and some of you are just rereading along with me. Either way, this chapter brings us the date (because again, why wait when you can binge on fluff and feels?). I hope that you all enjoy, and thanks so much for reading!_ **

“I just really think that green would bring out her eyes,” Elsa suggested, holding up an emerald, silk dress with one shoulder. As her friend considered the dress in question, Emma could see Elsa’s artistic inclinations at work. She was all about things matching and accentuating. It was definitely something to consider for tonight.

“But blue always makes Emma look beautiful. Remember that royal colored dress she wore for the fifth grade graduation last year? This one is just like that.” Mary Margaret’s look of determination could not be denied, but Elsa seemed poised to do so.

“How about white? I know it’s not exactly traditional, but it’s summer, and they did just get sort-of married.” Her friends started considering the implications of such a move as Emma sighed aloud. 

“I’m not wearing white on this date guys. Besides, at my fake wedding I wore red.”

“Well then red it is!” Ruby said triumphantly as she walked in from the rest of the store with four pieces of varying shades of her own signature color.

“No she should wear something different. Maybe something like this…”

As her friends continued to debate exactly what kind of look Emma should be striving for tonight, Emma felt her mind wandering away with her. She’d grown rather accustomed to these daydreams since meeting Killian, but right now she was more taken aback by the staggering response her friends had to the man.

None of them doubted in the slightest that Emma should be pursuing this and their faith that Killian was right for her helped Emma in some ways while also adding more stress into the mix. What if she messed this up somehow? And what if she was somehow making this more than it was? Emma still didn’t know very much about Killian. Maybe he was predisposed to things like this. Maybe it wasn’t as special as she felt like it was.

But despite the prickling of anxiety that needled at her heart, Emma felt the connection between her and Killian more acutely. There was something there between them, a pull she’d never felt with anyone else before and it was worth trying to figure out at the very least. Emma trusted him, and trust was so rare a commodity in her life, especially with men. Yet, she was starting not to trust herself, and that was the scariest part of all of this for her. She didn’t want to change for anyone, but this entire outing was proof that she might be doing just that. 

Never in her life had Emma Swan ever allowed herself such a display all in the name of a date. Dresses of every style and color were strewn about the dressing room in front of her, and her four friends continued to advocate on the behalf of one garment or another. It was madness pure and simple. Typically she’d just raid her closet for something, yet she’d let herself be convinced that this date, this man, deserved something different. That was a dangerous way to think, and Emma could feel her guard going up and her defenses rising when she thought about it more and more.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Emma heard Ruby’s whisper in her ear as her friend told the others that Emma should get a chance to look through some more dresses herself, and pulled Emma into the store. When they were finally out of hearing distance of the others, Ruby continued.

“You’re overthinking this Emma, and for once you just need to go with the flow.”

“Ruby, what if this is a mistake?” Ruby held Emma’s arms steady, uncharacteristically patient as she responded.

“Does it feel like a mistake?” Emma shook her head.

“Not exactly, but it feels dangerous.” Ruby smiled.

“No one ever said love was a walk in the park Emma. It’s scary for everyone, but you’ve got quite the track record so it’ll likely be ten times worse.” Emma rolled her eyes at the assessment. 

“Thanks, Ruby.”

“What? You want me to sugar coat it and say it’s not going to take work? I can’t do that Emma. You’ve lived your whole life hiding, keeping people far enough away so they can’t touch you – can’t hurt you. You can’t love someone that way, and frankly, you can’t live your life that way anymore either. It’s time to stop running, Emma.”

“I want to stop running.” The words were out there between the two friends, prompting another smile from Ruby even as Emma felt the butterflies in her stomach twisting and turning in raw excitement. “But what if I can’t?”

“You are Emma _freaking_ Swan. You can do anything you set your mind to, and this will be easy if you just remember one crucial thing.”

“Which is…?”

“Do _not_ listen to your head. Your heart knows what will make you happy. Don’t think about what you should do; choose what you really want. That’s the only way to live with no regrets.”

Sometimes Emma forgot how truly brilliant her best friend was, but in moments like these she was reminded. Ruby saw the world in a way that was different but necessary, and Emma could gain a lot from letting some of Ruby’s mentality into her own life.

“Is that what you do?” Emma asked, a bit of her humor returning as she let Ruby’s advice sink in.

“Every damn day. Now, we need to find a dress, and it has to be you, Ems.”

Emma nodded, scanning through the racks until something caught her eye, a delicate pink dress that was elegant and classy all at once. Her hand moved to grab the hanger, and when her fingers felt the fabric, and her eyes moved over the more detailed design, Emma knew she’d found it.

“Looks like we’ve got a winner. Now go on, lets see it.” 

Emma and Ruby moved back to the dressing suite again and when Belle, Mary Margaret, and Elsa saw the dress in Emma’s hand, they all quieted. The silence that came when Emma stepped behind the curtain to try it on wouldn’t last long Emma knew, but it made for a special span of time, where Emma anticipated that she’d just made the exact right choice. When she stepped out to see her friends once more she gathered how correct she was.

“Emma you look beautiful,” Belle said happily as her other friends agreed.

Emma’s eyes cast over to the full-length mirror, and she had to agree how good the dress looked. But more than that it felt like Emma. There was a modesty that hadn’t been there with her dress in Vegas, but it still made her feel feminine, and it brought together both sides of her: the teacher everyone had known here in Storybrooke for years, and the woman who wanted more – more passion, more life, more love. The dress was romantic and for once she wanted to try that out with someone and really see where such hope could lead.

“That’s the one, Ems,” Ruby said and Emma nodded. 

“Now the only question is, is Killian?” Belle mused off handedly but Emma’s instincts had that answer.

_Yes. Most definitely, yes._

………….

Since Emma agreed to go out with him tonight only hours ago, Killian had hardly stood still. He was a ball of energy, and he knew in his heart there was so much to do before tonight.

The date was one thing, and luckily Killian had already anticipated what he’d want if given the chance to take Emma on such an outing. He’d done a little research back in New York only to find that thirty minutes out of town was the kind of place Emma deserved to be taken. This was a simple dinner, a testing of the waters again, and an attempt to make Emma feel special while also not coming on too strong.

It was a balancing act, for on the one hand, Killian wanted nothing more than to spoil her rotten and to give her the whole world, but there was still a little bit of hesitation on the part of his Swan, and he couldn’t afford to push too much and scare her away. So in lieu of a once in a lifetime adventure, he was going with something more traditional. Once she was securely his, he’d abandon that tactic and give her memories she’d never forget, but until then Killian could be patient. 

But there was more to be done other than securing a venue and a plan for the evening. Killian had a future to build and a life with Emma to secure outside of just their romance, and the first item on his agenda was finding a spot to build a home worthy of his wife. It had to be truly magnificent, while still residing in her beloved Storybrooke, and more than that, he had to find it soon. As soon as Killian found such a place he’d do whatever it took to secure it. Money was no object.

With that in mind, Killian went to work. He found that Storybrooke had one single real estate agent, a young woman named Tiana who given her young age seemed to be doing very well for herself. Killian found himself more than once during their introductory discussion thinking that she could have taken her talents somewhere larger and more profitable than this town, but he didn’t say that, instead opting to utilize her skill set to his advantage.

“Do you have any must-haves in mind?” Killian considered Tiana’s question.

“Lots of space, and it has to be near the school. No more than a mile or so away.” 

“Then it sounds like you’re planning for a family.” The proximity to the school was more for the sake of easiness on Emma’s part, but just the mention of starting their family together sent a fierce desire coursing through him. That was exactly what Killian wanted.

“Aye. It shouldn’t be too close to town, but not too far away either. And a view of the sea wouldn’t hurt.” Tiana smirked.

“So basically, you’re looking for perfection.”

“Frankly yes.” Tiana nodded, grabbing one of the listings from her portfolio.

“I think I have just the place.”

The parcel of land Tiana had in mind was found easily enough, and upon first arrival, Killian knew he’d been right to trust this woman. The plot was two acres (and they hadn’t the time to examine every piece of it) but it was made up of meadow and wooded groves alike. The land belonged to one of the original families in town, who now had little use for it and a want to sell.

It was so unmarred that it could be made into really anything Killian or Emma might like, and Killian found himself picturing what Emma would say in the face of this property. He had a feeling she would love it, even if the gesture of his buying it might overwhelm her. Perhaps he’d hold off on telling her until things were a little more settled.

Killian would not, however, leave to chance the possibility that someone else would snag this spot. This place had potential, from the smattering of wild flowers Killian saw along the edges of the grass, to the slightly raised hill from which the sea and more of the town itself could be easily seen. It fell very close to the school where Emma worked, and it was quiet, peaceful, with room to breathe between them and their neighbors.

“I’ll take it.”

“Just like that?” Tiana asked, the surprise in her voice evident.

“Just like that.”

“Well okay then, I’ll put the offer in. It’ll likely take a couple of weeks, but -,”

“Do whatever you can to get it done sooner. Whatever amount of money or convincing it takes. I’d like to start building next week.”

“Next – _wow_ okay. I’ll get right on it.”

Killian nodded, telling Tiana he’d like to linger a while longer as she made her goodbyes to go about the purchase of the place he’d soon call home. Now all he had to do was find someone to build this thing. Oh, and to convince Emma to stay with him forever so that they could have this home together. Killian smiled at the less than simple task ahead of him, wishing he didn’t have to wait so long to see her in the flesh again. He missed Emma, even as he was working towards forever with her. 

Though his head told Killian that reaching out again before the date might be a dangerous game, he couldn’t seem to help himself, pulling his phone from his pocket and sending her a quick text before he could even think to regret it.

_K: Just a few more hours, Swan, until we meet again._

Her reply came rather promptly, and when it did it brought a smile to his face. She had a striking wit, and blew him away time and time again with her humor.

_E: Not that I’m entirely opposed to that idea, but how exactly did you get this number? Was it the same questionable means by which you got my address?_

_K: Actually you can thank Granny for this. She’s a rather chatty-Cathy once you get her going._

_E: I’m sure you charmed her like you do everyone else._

Killian felt pride at her compliment. She hadn’t said it in so many words, but she was giving herself away, and hungry as he was for more of her, Killian was chomping at the bit.

_K: You find me charming, Swan?_

_E: I guess we’ll see tonight._

_K: We will indeed, love._

…………

As Emma took one final sweep of her house that evening, mere minutes before Killian’s arrival, she could hardly contain the constant barrage of thoughts and feelings eating at her from the inside out. She was doing exactly what Ruby told her not to do earlier – she was overthinking, and the more she thought, the worse the butterflies in her stomach flapped about. Emma was teetering on the edge of fainting and verbally yelling at herself, but she kept cool, thinking instead one final time of what she actually needed for tonight. 

_Keys? Check. Purse? Check. Strength to go a whole night without jumping on my hot foreign almost husband? Eh… maybe._

“God I could really use a drink,” Emma said into the quiet of her apartment. Great, now she was actually talking to herself like a crazy person, because that was healthy.

Before she could contemplate the merits of said libation though, the doorbell rang and the moment had arrived. This was it, her first date with Killian. She shouldn’t be this nervous, given everything they’d already shared, but still the nerves came. Emma moved to the door, her legs a little wobbly from the anxiety and excitement that mingled together into one, but when she opened the door it all fell away.

Standing there outside her door was Killian, and he looked all together too enticing for Emma to function for a moment. His dark hair and piercing eyes looked the same as they ever did, and Emma took a moment just to take him all in, from the symmetry of his features, to the way his clothes hugged close to his strong, solid build underneath. He looked damn good, better maybe than ever before, and Emma was half tempted to reach out and touch him, running her hand across the vest he wore over a button down shirt and under another dark jacket.

Somehow Killian had mixed the two ways she’d seen him up to now into one look. He was a bit more formal for sure than he had been this afternoon, but not quite as buttoned up or business-like as she recalled from their time in the city of sin. Emma smiled, thinking that he’d done the same thing she had, combining two parts of himself into one being tonight. Killian’s results made her mouth water, but she used every ounce of control she still had to look back into his eyes and greet him.

“Hi,” Emma said, the words warbling over to Killian who still stared at her intently. He was taking her in, seemingly soaking in the sight that she created, and he definitely appreciated it. It filled Emma with a rush of pleasure to know she affected him as much as he did her. 

“You look stunning, Swan.” Emma laughed.

“You do realize that you’re making a habit of calling me by my last name when I still don’t even know yours, right?” The blush that crept across Killian’s cheeks in that moment was adorable. Emma watched him scratch behind his ear giving away more of his embarrassment and her smile only grew. 

“Bad form on my part. It’s Jones.” Emma extended her hand as if meeting him for the first time.

“Well I guess it’s nice to _officially_ meet you, Killian Jones.” He held her hand in his, and the same crackle of energy moved between them, but Killian stepped closer, filling the space between them with his scent and presence, and sinfully seductive accent. 

“You already know me, love. More than anyone else ever has.” 

Emma felt herself swallow harshly. He was so sincere and still so incredibly sexy. It was wreaking havoc for her internally. Her body was screaming at her to drag this beautiful man inside and remind them both how _well_ they’d gotten to know each other, but her heart told her that this date could mean a lot. They needed more than just the sex; they needed to see if behind this chemistry there was really that sense of belonging she’d begun to experience on their night together.

“You seem to know me pretty well too. My house, my phone number. You’re really finding out a lot.” Killian laughed, and the sound moved over her like an electrifying current. It was raw and real and distinctly him. She wanted to hear it over and over again. 

“I rather like to be prepared, Emma. Call it a habit if you will.” Emma smiled, intertwining their fingers together since he still held her hand in his. His fingers moved to lace through hers just as readily.

“So, are we just going to stand here all night, or…?” Killian shook his head.

“No love. We’re leaving on one condition.” Emma quirked up a brow but nodded all the same.

“Alright. What is it?”

“Pretend you can’t see your friends plain as day in the car across the street watching us right now.” Emma gasped, a second away from breaking his request only for him to pull her closer and distract her again. She sputtered a bit looking for some sort of reply to the ridiculousness of her friends.

“I would say they aren’t usually like this, but I’ve got a thing about lying.” 

“A _thing_ , love?”

“I hate it, and call it strong intuition or a superpower or what have you, but I can always tell when someone’s lying to me.” Killian nodded, bringing her hand up to kiss it gently.

“You have nothing to fear from me, Emma. I’ll always be honest with you.” Emma knew he meant it and nodded, as they moved down from her door down the path from her house.

Emma discretely looked over to the car in question that was carrying her friends and bit back a groan. They were all dressed in black and from the brief glimpse she got, Emma thought one of them might even have a pair of binoculars. That was only slightly mortifying. Instead of focusing on her friends (who were totally getting yelled at later), she moved her eyes to where Killian had parked his car on the curb. When she saw the vehicle they were moving to though, Emma stalled.

“Something wrong?” Killian asked, his voice tickling her ear from where he stood slightly behind her. Emma shook her head.

“No, you just surprised me. You don’t really seem like the pick up truck kind of guy.”

“We still have a good deal of getting to know each other left then, love. I’ve a few more surprises up my sleeve than this.” 

Emma turned to face Killian, liking the way his smile reached those blue eyes of his and she made a decision. If she was doing this – if they were really going through with seeing where this went – she should probably commit and give her heart what it had been wanting since she first saw him again in the diner. She just hoped her friends could remain even remotely cool enough for her to do this.

Emma pulled Killian down by the collar of his jacket and kissed him, finding when she did that the same passion and heat remained that they had in Vegas. She deepened the kiss, loving that Killian was only too pleased to meet her as she did, but when she finally pulled back, she had her favorite moment yet. The look on his face made her feel so secure. He really cared about her, maybe he even loved her as insane as that sounded. There was simply no faking a reaction like that.

“That was…”

“Not something I wanted to wait for,” Emma said with a smile and Killian grinned, before moving to open her door for her and then rounding the car to take his own seat on the driver’s side.

The drive to the restaurant that Killian chose out of town was pleasant, and there was none of that awkward small talk that came with usual first dates. There was sexual tension of course, and the constant hum of anticipation sounding in Emma’s ears, but she found that Killian made all of this easy, filling the time with questions about her life here and musings on his time so far in town. He seemed to like Storybrooke and for some reason that made Emma feel proud. This town meant a lot to her, and Killian’s liking it was a great relief to a worry she hadn’t even realized she was carrying.

Emma also found out more about him, like what he actually did for a living. Owning a shipping company didn’t seem particularly enthralling, but when Killian spoke of building it from the ground up with his brother Liam, she saw some enthusiasm in his blue eyes.

Killian clearly loved his brother, who Emma discovered was his partner, but Emma also sensed there might be some tension between them now. Killian had changed his outlook on the work, and was taking a step back from running things. Now he was simply trying to reconnect with things he’d once been passionate about. Killian also made sure to let Emma know that she fell into that category of things that he cared about.

By the time they’d made it to the restaurant, and were seated to a dinner on the water under twinkling lights and the light of a new moon, Emma felt relaxed and at ease in a way she never had before. She wasn’t afraid, and every time the instinct came that things were going too well to be real, she pushed it down. Emma didn’t want to let past habits get in the way of a nice night with Killian. Instead she chose to just let things be, and to see where this attraction took them.

The dinner, of course was excellent, and the place was easily the fanciest she’d ever been to on a date with someone before, but at the same time it wasn’t as intimidating as she’d expected when he first asked. Emma could sense that Killian had toned things down a little, and she appreciated his doing that for her. It felt normal, and after the way things had started between them, normal was a welcome addition to the mix.

All night long, Killian had held her hand in his, but as the meal came to a close, Emma felt the gentle brush of his thumb across her knuckles and she felt the same building warmth that came with every gentle touch he bestowed on her back in Vegas. It was just a simple gesture and maybe for other people it was normal, but Emma didn’t do this. She didn’t hold hands with a man in public, and she definitely didn’t continue ogling him, barely keeping her jaw from dropping for hours on end.

“What I wouldn’t give to read your mind right now, love,” Killian whispered, moving slightly closer to her.

Emma shivered at their closeness and the way his words seeped into her skin with the same feeling of sunlight. She felt so good next to him, but also like her body was springing to life. It perplexed and delighted her, and only added to the tizzy of emotions swirling through her.

“I was thinking that we should probably address the elephant in the room at some point, right?” Emma asked and Killian stiffened only slightly.

“We can talk of anything you like, love.” Emma bit her lip at the words, watching his eyes track the movement.

“It’s just… we went from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye. I didn’t even know your last name and the next thing I knew we were saying ‘I do’ in a chapel in Vegas. I know it wasn’t real, but still. Kind of an interesting way to start something. If that’s what you want. I mean I don’t want to presume -,” 

Emma blushed at how quickly her cool was deteriorating. She’d only meant to bring up the pretend wedding, and now she was inadvertently asking if he was looking for something serious or not. Killian’s hand tightened its hold on hers.

“That is all I could ever want, Emma. A chance to be with you and see where this goes, it would be the ultimate gift. As for the rest of it… perhaps our story has been unconventional but answer me one thing. Did it feel real Emma?” 

“Yes.”

“It was the same for me. Nothing has ever felt realer.” Emma’s heart thumped loudly at the words. 

“So we’re doing this. I mean, seeing where this leads?” Killian smiled. 

“Aye.” Emma smiled only to feel her brow furrow as he stood up. He kept his hand in hers and grinned. “I was thinking it could be leading towards a dance. Would you do me the honor, love?”

“But there’s no music,” Emma said even as she stood. There was no doubt at all that she was saying yes. Any chance to be held by Killian would be well worth it.

“You underestimate me, love.”

As Emma stepped into his arms, on what looked to be a dance floor, music sounded from the speakers on the restaurants patio. It was an old standard, about finding love after wondering for ages if it would ever come. It was fitting for the moment, and the perfect accompaniment to the feeling of Killian holding her like this.

He shielded her from the gentle breeze of the wind off the ocean, and in the process Killian made her feel safe. She didn’t have time to consider that she was usually a pretty terrible dancer, and instead followed where he led. It was magical and moving and an intimate way to end what had otherwise been a lovely dinner. 

One song turned to another, and then maybe some more. Emma was too wrapped up in Killian to tell, but when she did finally look outside of the bubble they’d created, she saw most of the other couples enjoying the evening out here had followed them onto the floor too. It made her laugh to think how easy all this was, when this was so far out of the ordinary in Emma’s life.

“Are you happy, Emma?” Emma looked back to Killian.

“Very. Thank you, Killian.” He shook his head, before pulling her slightly closer.

“It is I who should be thanking you, love. For showing me after so long that feelings like this could still exist.”

They fell quiet again at that, swaying to the music blissfully for a while longer; and as the stars came out, and the world spun on around them, Emma felt like she finally understood what everyone meant when they talked about the magic of being in love. In this moment anything was possible, and in this moment Emma truly believed they had the chance to feel this way forever. 

………….

It had surely been an evening to remember, and as long as Killian lived he would cherish the memory of this first real date with Emma.

Whereas Vegas had been a whirlwind, a stolen moment where the two of them came together all by chance, this evening had been more. It felt like the start of something that could live and thrive and be. He could see hundreds of dates like that with Emma, just as he could see them moving further, making good on the other plans he had.

All night he’d held her hand, and watched in fascination as she gave him more and more of what made her Emma. Every fragment of the way she spoke and looked and thought were precious to Killian, and through what could only be considered divine intervention, he’d managed to interact as more than an observer. 

Emma pulled from Killian parts of himself that he hadn’t really thought to share, sparking memories of long ago and dreams he’d long since forgotten, and now that he considered them again, he saw one substantial difference – Emma was along for all of those milestones, with that same knowing smile that made him feel like nothing ever had. 

Walking Emma back up the steps to her home a few hours later, Killian already felt the distress of their impending separation. The evening had been glorious, more than he himself had even expected, but it had to come to an end, even if Emma was giving him flirtatious glances as she did right now.

“You want to come in for a drink or something?” Emma asked, and Killian felt his heart lurch at the mention of ‘ _or something._ ’ 

He had roughly a million ideas of exactly what they could do tonight once inside the walls of her house. Nearly all of them included the two of them naked and reigniting the flame that had been crackling all night between them, but he had to resist. They were playing the long game, and there was no room for misstep.

Earlier when Emma brought up their marriage, Killian had a moment where he had to make a split second decision, and he believed he’d been correct in his assessment. He didn’t lie to Emma, for he’d promised he never would, but he allowed her to believe that they might not be entirely married. If that was wrong, he would shoulder the burden, but he was desperate to see this thing between them blossom. He didn’t want Emma running away, or even worse settling for life with him because they were already married. Killian needed Emma to choose him, as he was planning to choose her every day for the rest of his life.

“Another time, love.” Emma tilted her head, and for a moment Killian saw that she looked a little hurt, and he couldn’t have that.

He pulled her close, kissing her with every intention of showing her that his walking away had nothing to do with not wanting her. Killian had never desired anything more than Emma. Hell he loved her, and that love was only growing with every passing moment in her company. Killian just needed to see them last more than he needed to take her back inside and make love to her tonight.

The way that Emma gave herself over to the kiss so easily made Killian’s chest ache and his already dominating arousal all the harder. She moved against him, arching her hips against him. Emma was quickly shattering the tiny bit of resistance Killian had left and so he pulled back, needing the space, but finding himself so close to kissing her again.

Emma’s cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkling not simply from the light on the porch, but from something more. She was so vibrant, so alive, and Killian wished that he could bottle up this feeling that she brought him when his hands were on her like this. Her own hands came to rest on his chest, one just above his heart and he wondered if she could feel it hammering away as it was. She drove him mad, but he didn’t want to ever know another way of living again. 

“Might I see you tomorrow, Emma?”

“I’d like that.” Killian brought one of her hands up to kiss the top lightly before dropping one last kiss to her wrist. He felt the shiver that coursed through her at the action, and knew he’d think of it all the while they were apart. He’d dream only of Emma, and await the moment he’d see her again with baited breath.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Killian." 

Emma quickly moved inside and closed the door, but it took another moment for Killian to gather the strength to walk away. The only thing that let him do so was the knowledge that he’d be back, and that there was so much more to come. 

**_Post-Note: Writing this story made me feel like I did when I first started writing fanfics more than a year before, and since then I have had few stories that come so naturally and so easily for me to write. This one always kept my inspiration flowing, and I am so happy for that. Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear what you all are thinking :)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello again! We are back with yet another chapter of ‘Accidentally on Purpose’ and I could not be more thrilled. It is fluff filled and includes a reader suggested adventure for CS in the form of a sailing date as well as the same chemistry for Emma and Killian and a side of Emma’s meddling friends. Expect cuteness and feel good insta-love continuing. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!_**  

_“You want to come in for a drink or something?”_

_It was impossible to escape the airiness in her voice, and Emma hardly cared. Killian should know how much she wanted him, because the looks and the gentle touches and the way they’d danced together all gave him away. There was never a moment when Emma doubted that he wanted her._

_Before Killian could reply, Emma pulled him in by the collar of his jacket and felt him move forward, completely wrapping her up in his embrace. His strong arms moved around her as his lips came to crash against hers, and it was exactly what she’d wanted, but still he moved too slowly._

_“We shouldn’t Emma. We have time, there’s no need to rush.”_

_“Oh there’s need. There is_ definitely _need.” Emma pulled Killian inside as she watched his face light up with that slightly lop sided grin of his._

_Once they were in the house and the door was closed behind them then the real magic began. Killian’s big hands were running all over her, and his mouth trailed its attentions from her mouth to her neck. Emma felt the sizzling heat between them and held on for dear life as one of his hands moved up her thigh, pushing the hem of her dress up in the process._

_“We need to come to an understanding before we take this further, love.” Emma blinked, trying to make sense of his words and then responded._

_“Okay?”_

_“You are_ mine _, Emma. Not just for now. Always. Tell me you know that.” She nodded without hesitation. “And I am yours, Emma. Never forget that.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_Emma felt Killian’s smile all the way down to her bones and then he was sweeping her up in his arms and moving her to her bedroom. The next thing Emma knew she was on her bed, kneeling and trying to get the clothes still on his body off of him. She took in every inch of his magnificent body, feeling her mouth water in the sight of him again, but just as Emma was about to really touch him –_

“Good morning Storybrooke, Maine! It’s another beautiful morning out there– so rise, shine, and gear up for another picturesque day in our favorite hometown!”

Shooting up in bed, Emma’s hand moved to her head, and then to cover her eyes. This was so typical. She’d forgotten to shut off her radio alarm this morning despite the fact that she had no more school to get to, and in the process she’d denied herself a very promising fantasy about how she would have preferred last night ending.

Emma lay back down after shutting the alarm off and stared up at the ceiling smiling as she did. No matter how frustrated she might be from the dream and how riled up she was because of it, she couldn’t regret any part of last night. Killian had been perfect, and she felt almost giddy in the sight of a first real date having gone that well. She had no basis for any of this, not the undeniable attraction, or the feeling of rightness, but Emma felt good, one might even say happy, with all of these changes. 

She let her mind wander over the course of everything that happened and marveled at how easy it had all been. All of this felt natural to Emma, as if she and Killian had known each other far longer than a handful of days. She recognized something in him (beyond ridiculous levels of hotness), and it was that something – that element that she couldn’t quite pinpoint – that assured her this was the right path to take. Whatever her past might look like, whatever her baggage might be, Emma deserved to try this out and to see if Killian really was as wonderful as she thought him to be.

In one regard at least Emma knew for sure that Killian far surpassed expectations. That kiss last night had been out of this world, so good that her unconscious mind had rewritten the interaction to give her more. What if he hadn’t pulled back? Would they find the same spark when they came together that they had in Vegas?

God yes, there was no denying that things between them were going to be just as good as they were that night. If anything, Emma sensed things would be better. The words she’d imagined in her dream hinted at longevity, at this working out as more than a one-time thing and the thought sent a pulse of excitement through her.

Killian’s words to that effect on their date had soothed something in Emma before, but now they stoked the flames. She was incredibly turned on, and faced with a predicament – did she tamp this arousal down with a run or a cold shower, or did she let herself linger in these gorgeous feelings and handle this wanting on her own?

As she was wavering between her options, Emma heard her cellphone buzz and saw that it was Killian. She felt all the same butterflies from last night return at the sight of his name, and when she opened the message, her heart skipped a beat. 

_K: Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well._

Emma couldn’t imagine how he managed to do it, but Killian never moved into cheesy lines in her book. She knew he meant it when he called her beautiful and that he actually cared about how she was doing. It was so thoughtful, and further feeding her need for him at the same time.

_E: I would have slept better if you were here._

Emma bit her lip as she pressed send on the text. Maybe he would find that to be too much. Maybe her not wanting to go as slow as he did was a problem – but those anxieties were quickly undone when her phone started ringing. Killian was calling her, and Emma answered without hesitation.

“Hi.”

_“Gods it’s good to hear your voice, love.”_ Emma flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

“You just heard it last night, Killian.” She neglected to mention that it was good to hear him too, even though it was. Killian’s voice sent the most delicious jolt of awareness through Emma every time she heard it and that accent was going to be her undoing.

_“Aye I did, but that didn’t keep me from missing you.”_ He was such a sweet talker.

“You’re the one who walked away.”

_“Don’t mistake my temporary retreat for anything but a herculean effort to do this right, Emma. I wanted to come back roughly a hundred times.”_ Emma laughed at the seriousness in his tone.

“I wanted you to come back. I had some ideas for the rest of the evening that kind of required you with me if you know what I mean.”

Emma felt the beat that passed between them, and heard him mumble a curse under his breath. Killian totally understood the innuendo in her words, and she loved hearing that he was struggling with saying no in the first place.

_“There will be a day – and it will be soon Emma – when you accept what this thing is between us.”_

“And what is it?” Emma asked genuinely curious.

_“It’s forever, love. Once you come to that understanding about us, there’ll be nothing that can keep me from your side.”_ It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to say she’d already understood that, but instead she let something else slip.

“You said something similar in my dream last night.”

_“You dreamed of me?”_  

“Yes, and just when I was getting to the good part I got woken up. You can imagine my frustration – I’ve been left out to dry twice in roughly twelve hours.”

_“Bloody hell, Emma. Anyone ever tell you that you’re far and away too tempting?”_ Emma smiled, stepping out of her bed and deciding on a new course of action. It would be one final means of driving Killian crazy.

“Just you.” She moved into the bathroom and started running the water in her shower, knowing he could likely hear her. His growl of frustration confirmed it.

_“You’re liable to drive me to an early grave, love.”_

“That would be a shame. Here you were talking about forever.” Killian groaned aloud and Emma smiled. His next statement though, came out of left field, as if he couldn’t fathom a means of responding. 

_“What are your thoughts on sailing?”_ Emma smiled despite herself. 

“I think I have no idea how to do it, but no opposition to learning.”

Killian’s laugh through the phone had the same affect that it did in person. Her whole body practically radiated warmth at the sound, and Emma found herself wishing she were a funnier person so she could hear it all the time. Then again, Killian seemed to like her just as she was.

_“Then would you do me the honor of going on another date with me, love?”_ Emma nodded immediately, just to realize that she wasn’t speaking. Until she did, Killian would have no idea that she wanted to go.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

_“I’ll be there in an hour.”_ And just like that, Emma knew she was in store for a little adventure, a lot of feel good feelings, and a great day over all.

…………..

Few things in life granted Killian the same sense of peace as being on a boat on the open sea, but as he sat on the sleek cutter that he’d procured for the day, Killian had to admit that this outing’s main draw was not the setting but the person with him.

To say that Emma was a vision would be an understatement. Sitting there perched by the side of the boat, taking in everything around them, her face held that same almost child-like excitement he’d seen a few times before. Emma loved a good adventure, and Killian feared that they had been all too few and far between in her life.

Sailing for one thing was a rather routine activity, at least it always had been in Killian’s experience, but Emma seemed poised to take on the world here. When she told him back on the docks that this would be her first time out on the water, he’d been surprised, but now he saw the shame in that fact. Emma looked too perfect out here to have never had this pleasure before. He was all too glad to remedy that, swearing a silent vow to make this a more regular occurrence in her life.

All the while that they sailed away from shore, Killian kept his eyes as closely trained to Emma as he could in the hopes of capturing her likeness in his mind forever. She had her hair tied back, but wisps of the blonde strands had come free of the elastic, and were fluttering before her face. The sun kissed her skin, leaving it light and gorgeous. It made Killian wonder if the few freckles he’d spotted would grow to more in the summer sun. But as always it was still her eyes that held nearly everything in them. They sparkled with the newness of this whole experience for her, and they told Killian that she felt safe here, which is all he could ever want.

Last night he’d learned more of Emma’s past from her directly, and though he didn’t have nearly every story, there was so much made clear by her admissions. Killian didn’t realize for one thing just how much she’d been subjected to. As an orphan for years, moved from home to home at a nearly continuous pace, Emma had subtly shifted from a hopeful, excited child to jaded and questioning.

Only when she arrived in Storybrooke did she feel she’d actually found a place she wanted to call home, but even by then so much damage had been done. Doubt about her worth and her ability to be loved settled in, and Killian could still see some of the lingering signs of those scars. He fully intended to heal them once and for all, but it would certainly take a little time.

As if she could sense his more seriousness musings, Emma turned back to face him and sent him a lovely smile, one that quickly dissolved any worries or plans that might be on his mind. All Killian could see was Emma, and he was unwilling to spend any more time without her firmly beside him. He steadied the boat to lower anchor for a bit, and pulled out the second part of the date from a compartment below.

“You brought a picnic?” Emma asked, the shock in her voice evident as she did so.

“Aye, love. We can hardly let ourselves waste away to nothing out here.” She smiled at that, but Killian could feel her reaction to this all too keenly. He took her slightly shaky hand in his and led her to the spot where he thought they’d have lunch.

Inside the basket there was an assortment of food awaiting them, but when Emma found what he’d procured for the main course she laughed out loud.

“Grilled cheese? From Granny’s?”

“I was told it was your favorite.” 

“You were told correctly. But you didn’t have to do all this, Killian.” Emma tried to turn away from him and his hand came to cup her cheek, bringing her attention back to him. He wanted to look in her eyes and see her.

“Do you like it, Emma?” She nodded, biting her lip as she did so and Killian brought his thumb to brush against the motion. He watched as she let go of her lip and some of her tension eased. 

“It’s perfect, Killian, really.” He kissed her lightly at that before pulling back.

“All I want to do is make you happy, Emma.”

“You do,” Emma said, before pulling him in for another kiss. This one they took deeper, letting themselves linger in each other for a while until Killian pulled back. He hated to do it, to pull back from the intoxicating bliss of being with her, but he had to hold firm. Forever wouldn’t come if he rushed this, and he was unwilling to settle for anything less.

“Your sandwich will get cold, love.” Emma blinked at him, the little bit of lust and something more in her eyes melting away as she did and then her eyes widened.

“It’s still hot? How did you manage that?” Killian laughed at her genuine excitement. 

“Magic.”

Emma laughed as she shook her head, and Killian felt his fingers itching to pull the tie from her hair so he could watch those golden curls fall around her shoulders. He held back instead, knowing that they had to eat and that if he let himself take many more liberties, this would spiral from the simple date he wanted to give Emma into something ruled by his lust and from missing her body.

“So why sailing?” Emma asked, taking a bite of her sandwich as she awaited his reply.

“For today, or in general?”

“Both. Either.” Killian considered the question and how deep he should take this, but reasoned that the more open he was with Emma the safer she would feel and the more she’d give in turn. 

“Well today because the winds are good and the water’s calm. Hardly would have been a date worthy adventure if we were sailing into a storm.” Emma smirked. “And because I thought you might see the sea as I do.” 

“It’s really beautiful out here.” Killian’s eyes stayed on Emma as she looked around again smiling. 

“It is indeed, love.” Emma looked back and he saw the hint of a blush creep over her cheeks. He hoped that she’d react like that to his looks and his touches forever. Nothing could be more endearing than her honest reactions.

“And what started your love affair with the sea?” Killian chuckled at her phrasing before sobering up a bit.

“I grew up by the water, and it was always there. It was there when my Dad left, and when my Mom got sick. It was there during the good bits too, always the same, always a sort of comfort. As a boy I used to find myself at the docks all the time, until finally one of my neighbors took some pity on my brother and me. He taught us to sail in his ancient, barely-fit vessel and I was hooked. I must have dreamed of a million places I could go on that ship.”

“But you stayed. At least for a while.” Killian nodded.

“Aye. Liam insisted I finish school. Then he pushed me into college too, working any job he could find to get us both by. He’s been working just as hard ever since. 

“And you’ve been, what? Sipping mimosas on a private island somewhere?” Emma’s joke cut some of the tension and it was made all the better when her hand came to take his. Their fingers intertwined and suddenly the little bit of darkness that returned when he thought of his past ebbed away.

“Not exactly. I’ve been trapped in a life I know I should be grateful for, but couldn’t connect with. Something was missing a long time. Like I didn’t belong in my own life.” Killian was about to go on, to tell Emma that the only reason he felt any sort of connection or any of the hope he now constantly carried was because of her, but instead he watched her face grow a little somber.

“I used to feel like that too. I thought I was always going to go it alone. I was never going to know what it meant to have a family or a place that was really mine. Then I ended up here, and I found at least a part of that. I have my friends and a town of people who care about me.”

“It sounds like a beautiful place to call home.” Emma smiled at him.

“It is.”

“I guess I’ll just have to see. It likely takes a little time to feel truly at home, doesn’t it?” Emma stared at him for a minute, her mouth opening and closing a few times, as if she was about to speak only to lose track of her words.

“You’re thinking of staying?”

“This is your home, Emma. It’s where you’re meant to be, so I’m staying as long as you’ll let me, which I’m hoping will be of the rather long-term variety.”

“But what about _your_ home? In New York.” Killian brought her hand up to kiss lightly, keeping his eyes on hers as he did.

“I told you, love. Life there wasn’t complete.”

“But your job -,” 

“Never made me happy.”

“Your friends -,”

“All knew I was looking for more. Now I’ve found what I was searching for, and whether people like it or not my mind’s not changing. The only person whose opinion I give a damn about is you, Emma.”

“Me?” The word was more a squeak than a clear syllable and Killian nodded, his hand coming up to brush away some of the hair that was coming to fly about the front of her face. He wanted to see Emma right now, and see if he was pushing her too far or not.

“You’re all I see, Emma. You’re all I want. Where you are I want to be, but if it’s too much then say the word and -,”

“No!” Emma blushed as she realized how animated she was in her protest. “I don’t want you to go. I – I like having you here. With me.” 

Killian came down to steal a kiss from her lips that was all too brief but just sweet enough to get him by.

“Then I’m staying.”

They shared another moment of quiet where they both conveyed all the things left unspoken between them with their glances, but then Emma was off again with more questions and stories of her own. After lunch she asked for lessons on sailing, and nothing could compare to Emma’s musings on them doing this together again. She was planning for a future, even if it was a bit more hypothetical than the planning he was doing. No matter, Killian would wait as long as it took for her to get to where he was, and until then he’d continue to show Emma why this love was worth taking a chance on.

………….

Holding Killian’s hand after their beautiful day out on the water as they walked through the streets of Storybrooke, Emma found herself smiling at how different things were for her than they had been even a week ago. She was watching her world change before her eyes, feeling the subtle shift of what she’d once known into something new every time she was with this incredible man, but it didn’t scare her, not in the slightest.

For the longest time, Emma resisted change for the sake of change itself. She never understood messing with what worked. If you wanted to survive and make it to another day, you didn’t mess with a system. Plans were in place for a reason, but suddenly her old plan didn’t matter. What mattered was the feeling of pure exhilaration she’d gotten from Killian’s thoughtfulness on their date, and from the new experience she’d never had before.

“Would you mind a little bit of a detour, love?” Killian’s voice pulled Emma from her thoughts and she shook her head as she looked at him, her smile still firmly in place. When he pulled her into the flower shop in town, Emma started to anticipate where this was heading. God, could this man be any cuter?

“Oh, Emma! It’s so good to see you, honey. And my don’t you look pretty today.” Emma felt herself blushing at the words from Ruth, the older woman who ran this shop, as Killian’s hand squeezed hers a little tighter. “And you must be Killian Jones.”

“I see my reputation proceeds me,” Killian’s words were said in jest and Ruth (who also happened to be Mary Margaret’s mother-in-law) grinned.

“It certainly does. It’s not every day that Emma has a gentleman caller, never mind one buying all that land from the Mills family.” Emma’s head whipped over to look at Killian at that and he looked back, smiling in an almost boyish way. It was so disarming that she nearly forgot the big revelation Ruth just dropped on her. 

“I was hoping you could help me, _Ms_ …" 

“Oh honey you can call me Ruth, everybody does. Now you’re likely here to get something for Emma, and since it’s summer there’s only one option. Sunflowers. I just got my first good shipment of them in a while. Let me grab them.” Ruth excused herself to find them as Emma began to find her words.

“You bought the Mill’s land?”

Emma tried to think of how many times she’d passed that area when going to school. She always found it so beautiful, and so wonderfully untouched by everything. Now Killian owned it. He had actual roots here and Emma’s heart was flying about as she waited for his answer.

“Technically I made an offer.”

“So you’re planning to buy it?”

“Unless you don’t like it.” 

“No I love it I just…you’re so sure this is going to work out, and I’m – I don’t want to let you down.” Emma looked down, only for Killian’s hand to come and tip her face back up to look at him. In his blue eyes she saw nothing but patience, and it steadied her over active heart rate.

“You could never let me down, Emma. I told you, we can take this as fast or as slow as you want. The land is just a symbol of a potential future that we might have, if you ever want it, and only when you’re ready.”

_I do want it. I want it more than anything._ Instead of saying that though, Emma nodded and was saved from saying any more by Ruth’s reappearance. 

“What do you think?” Ruth asked in regards to a gorgeous arrangement with sunflowers and some other smaller wild flowers.

“Emma?” 

She pressed a kiss to Killian’s cheek swiftly before turning back to Ruth and saying they were lovely. Ruth hastily packaged them up, watching the two of them like a hawk as she did, no doubt to get her story straight for the grapevine gossip. When the flowers were in her arms, Emma brought them to her nose, delighting in the tickle of their sweet scent and she sighed happily.

“Thank you for these,” Emma said as they returned outside once more, hand in hand again.

“You’re very welcome, love.” Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling comfortable as she did so in a way she never had with anyone before.

Their pace was slow as they walked the rest of the way back to Emma’s. Neither of them were in any sort of rush for this day to end, but Emma imagined Killian would likely put up the same resistance today that he had last night. All the while back, she tried to think of ways to get him passed that and make him see that she was ready, even if she could never seem to get the words right.

When they finally did arrive back at her house, Emma finally believed she had her means of persuasion lined up. She was going to get him in the house somehow (a drink hadn’t worked last night, so maybe a home cooked meal?) and then she was going to just be blunt. Emma wanted Killian, more than she’d ever wanted someone in her whole life and she might not be able to promise forever today, but she could promise tomorrow, and for her, that was half the battle.

“I can see the wheels turning in that brilliant head of yours, love. But I think the best way is a bit more patience. I don’t think I could survive you running from me again.” Emma frowned at that, running her hand across his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Killian. I’m sorry.” 

“I know, love.” 

His gentle acceptance of her apology, and the fact that all of this was his way of trying to take care of her pushed Emma forward. The flowers fell to the ground gently as Emma moved into Killian’s arms and kissed him. He was completely wrapped up in her too, going so far as to push her against the door slightly. Emma felt her arm hit against the hard wood and she groaned, clinging closer to him only to feel the door open behind her.

_“Shit!”_ Emma’s mouth tore away from Killian’s as she turned to see Ruby standing in her front hall gawking.

“Ruby, what are you doing here?” Typically this would be a non-issue. Emma and Ruby had both always had keys to each other’s places, as did all the friends. The problem was they didn’t have plans tonight, and her moment with Killian was now facing some serious interruption. 

“Clearly crashing the kiss of a lifetime. I’ll just close this up, real quick -,” 

“Oh Emma, you’re back already!”

Emma’s face turned quickly back up to the sidewalk by her house where a chipper looking Belle was walking through the gate. Emma heard a loud thump on the wooden door and looked back to see Ruby had slammed her head against it in frustration.

“I _am_ back. The real question is why are you guys _here_?”

“Ruby said you had yelling to do about last night. I told her we were being way too obvious sitting there, and then Mary Margaret brought binoculars and those reflect. Anyway, I brought wine so you can really go at it.”

“So it’s a gathering for me that no one thought to clear with me first?” Her two friends nodded. “Well alright then.”

“Come on Belle, I could use your help with dinner.”

“You need my help with take out?” Ruby grabbed Belle inside and closed the door, and Emma didn’t know whether to laugh or cry in that moment. Then she felt the vibration of Killian’s own laughter and she relaxed.

“Quite a crew you’ve found for yourself, love.”

“Some days it’s a real mystery why I keep them around.”

“Well they’re your family love. That’s always something to be protected.” Emma nodded, liking that he understood. Her friends were always going to be important to her, even if she wanted to throttle them for continuing to wreak havoc.

“Despite the… _unorthodox_ ending, I had a really good time today.” 

“As did I love.” 

“I think we should do it again.” Killian smiled.

“I feel the same way.” Emma stepped closer to him again and moved to give him one last goodbye kiss.

_“Shh, Mary Margaret. Stay still. You’ll get us caught.”_

_“It’s fine, they’re in the moment.”_ Emma groaned, knowing the last of her unruly band of friends had arrived. Killian laughed again, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Until tomorrow, love.”

“Bye.” Emma watched him leave for a moment before turning her attention to her two friends hiding behind some of the bushes. “Seriously, guys?”

“We know we know. Wine first, yelling later.”

Her friends headed inside and when they did Emma couldn’t keep her laugh inside. Despite everything she was happy right now, because even if things weren’t going as she expected, they were still going spectacularly, unbelievably well. And somehow – somewhat that she couldn’t exactly describe – Emma knew that they would stay this way and that life would stay this brilliant if she just let it happen.

**_Post-Note: So there we have it. Another chapter of this lovely little fluff fest is done and I would love to know what you all thought! I hope you will all continue to join me though, and thanks as always for reading!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I’d just like to start by saying that this story has been a feels generator. If you’ve read my other stories, you know that is saying something because all I really write is fluffy feels-filled fics, but by the end of this you’ll likely get what I mean. Also, for some of you totally light-hearted, fluff-only people, you might want to wait to read this until the next chapter is also up. That being said, welcome to chapter five of ‘Accidentally on Purpose’ and I hope you enjoy!_ **

One week was entirely too soon to be falling in love.

Seven days could hardly be enough time to know for sure if a person was right for you, and yet Emma couldn’t seem to reason with her heart, which was growing surer and surer by the day that Killian really was that perfect someone she’d been waiting for. Truth was she’d felt this same spark since their first moment meeting, and after years of rolling her eyes in the face of people saying ‘love at first sight is real’ and ‘true love exists’ Emma found herself contemplating if all of them had been right.

Emma knew that Ruby and Mary Margaret had both experienced love in a way that was fast and sure and powerful, but still Emma never thought it would come that way for her. Before meeting Killian, she’d lacked that flame of passion, living in a quiet sort of contentment that while lonely seemed to be enough. Now Emma knew differently, and that ember of longing she’d tamped down before was constantly burning and brightening everything else in her life in the process. The craziest part was that Killian seemed to feel all of this too and to understand that while she was terrified, Emma was also hopeful, an all too rare occurrence in her life. 

But still they were moving pretty slowly when Emma considered how they first met. Despite their seeing each other every day since he’d arrived in Storybrooke, things were calm, relaxed even. Well, except for the ever constant want Emma had for him and the feeling like letting go of his hand or moving away from a kiss was all-together too painful to bear. 

Killian continued to hold back, not with any of his emotions or his words or his promises, but physically. He cited patience, but Emma knew it was all for her. Killian wanted her to be certain and as much as it pained her to wait, it was working. Every day she felt safer and more secure, and every day Emma came closer to saying the words he needed for them to move forward. Killian was staying here, and watching him choose her every day was the best source of hope she could ever ask for.

At some point in every date, Killian always asked the same question – _do you trust me?_ And every time, Emma’s heart sang out that she did. Now to most people that might seem the natural inclination. This was the first blooming of a potential new love, when couples were supposed to be happy and vibrant and taking chances, but Emma Swan had never been one for blind risk, at least until she met Killian. 

“You’re not peaking are you, Swan?”

Killian’s whisper in her ear from where he stood behind her in the middle of the parcel of land he’d recently bought sent a thrill through her whole body. Emma shook her head that she wasn’t, which was the truth. There was no seeing through the blindfold he’d insisted she wear and she was completely at his mercy in terms of where they were going and where she could safely step. He’d yet to lead her astray in the whole five minutes they’d been walking.

“Good. We’re nearly there, love.” 

Emma couldn’t tell if she was glad for that or not, because as disorienting as this was in the beginning, it was also kind of nice.

She could feel everything else all the more. Killian’s hand on her waist and the other holding her hand as he guided her felt warmer and more enticing than usual. Then there was his voice, which was already slightly problematic to her mental clarity and libido. It sounded richer and deeper without her eyes to look at his face. Emma even caught that scent that was entirely him and more than once her mouth had started to water, only for her to stumble slightly on a rock or a branch, pulling her back into their actual activity.

_I’m becoming a sex addict. He’s making me a sex addict and we haven’t had sex in days._  

They moved through the last stretch of grass until finally stopping and Emma felt Killian wrap his arms around her from behind.

“Are you ready, love?”

“Yes.” The word was meant to answer his question about taking off the blindfold, but to Emma it meant so much more. She was ready to be all in on this, she just had to find the time and the way to tell Killian that.

With her agreement, the blindfold was removed, and as Emma’s eyes adjusted to the light again, she gasped, completely enraptured with the view Killian provided for her. This was a meadow in the middle of some trees that she’d never seen before. They were far enough from the road that none of this was visible, but what a place to be hidden from the world.

The first thing that Emma noticed was the color everywhere. Emma couldn’t begin to count all the types of natural blooms that this place held but their effect was magical and transfixing. Wildflowers in every shade spanned across the edge of the meadow and Emma found herself moving forward to get a better look. She took Killian’s hand in hers as she did, and he came willingly, walking beside her through this enchanting grove he’d found.

“I can’t believe this is yours.” This whole place was his now in name and deed. The sale had closed only yesterday, but Killian Jones was the proud owner of this gorgeous part of the world.

Emma noticed that it wasn’t just wildflowers in a field out here, but there was also an old stonewall that must have been hundreds of years old, and rows of hedges long since abandoned. In the bramble were wild roses, which bloomed wider and more naturally than ones bought in stores. Emma moved her fingers across the petals of one and felt how soft but still strong the flower was.

“I like to think of it as _ours_ – or at least soon to be ours.” Emma’s head whipped back to look at Killian.

“What?” He’d said something along the same lines a few days ago when she found out that he made the offer, but for him to be so bold as to call it theirs together, it sent a flurry of butterflies off inside her. 

“I have only one intention with this land, Emma, and it’s to build a future. And the only future I want has you in it.”

Killian took both of Emma’s hands in his and brought them up to kiss lightly and Emma felt her heart beating rapidly again. How he always managed to take her breath away with sweet words that didn’t completely terrify her, Emma would never know.

“And how long would this future last?” Emma asked as Killian smiled. Emma already knew the answer. She just seemed to love hearing him say it.

“Forever.”

“Forever is an awful long time. You might change your mind.”

Even as she said the words, Emma knew the likeliness of that was slim to none. Okay actually it was a complete zero. She might not have known Killian long, but she knew he was loyal and kind but headstrong and determined. If he gave his word, he’d keep it. If he claimed to want forever, then he did. 

“Nothing is every going to change the way I feel about you, Emma.” 

“Good.” With that, Emma pulled him down for a kiss in the middle of the glen where someday she might just find a gorgeous future with this incredible man. Unsurprisingly, the kiss was perfect just like their surroundings. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in similar exploration, though Emma was relieved to find that she could keep her eyes open during these escapades. With every step she found another piece of a future she wanted, and because she followed her heart, Emma was brave enough to say some of them aloud. Killian took all of her musings in, agreeing and admiring her thoughts in all respects, but it was his words and his vision that made Emma feel like this place really could be the site of her forever. 

They stayed there a very long time, until the sun was setting and the light of day was fading away, but even when they did leave, Emma knew it would always be their place, and always be a spot where hope lived and where love might be given the chance to really bloom.

………….

The morning after bringing Emma to the spot where he intended to build their new home, Killian decided to go for a run. It wasn’t a lightly chosen distraction by any means, but a necessary outlet. Restlessness had managed to take a hold on him not just from the continued effort of resisting Emma, but from new sources as well. 

His brother Liam had been calling for days, leaving message after message, sending emails and texts, all with the same intent. Killian should come home back to New York and give up this foolishness. He wasn’t in love. He was perhaps in lust, or going through a rather early mid-life crisis. Liam had all sorts of opinions on what he deemed Killian’s _‘woman induced madness.’_

_“She’s not right for you, Killian. Any woman who can’t understand this business and what it means to you isn’t a good match. I’ve called the lawyers and there’s nothing tying the two of you together. It’s an easy annulment and this can all just be a bad memory we never speak of again.”_

Killian felt his feet pounding against the pavement as he continued his run through Storybrooke. He’d needed a means to get rid of some of this bottled up tension, and since he didn’t currently have the option of decking his brother in the face, this seemed the only safe option. Killian had no want for Emma to see him like this, angry and resentful, because why would she ever want him then? No, this was an ugliness he needed to free himself of before seeing her again.

Arguably the biggest problem in this whole mess was that all of this anger and this pain was coming from a person who meant more to Killian than he could ever say. Liam was his elder brother, his role model, his guardian. They had a bond that Killian always believed couldn’t be broken but he could feel it severing even now. He never wanted to make the choice between Liam and Emma, because there was none to make. Killian loved Emma, and he was staying with her plain and simple. Liam should be happy for that. There were, after all, more important things in life than work.

He continued to run through the streets of Storybrooke, seeking some sort of release, and after a few miles, Killian felt himself calming somewhat. He was still frustrated, mostly at the fact that Liam was ruining the happiness he was finding, but Killian was resolved to put it behind him. If his brother could not respect his choices, then speaking was not an option.

Killian pulled out his phone as he came to stop in front of Granny’s a while later sending only the basest reply to Liam. He wanted nothing to do with Liam’s input. He was staying here and that was final. Whatever steps needed to be taken to get Killian out of the business were fine with him. Short, not so sweet, but to the point.

With the text sent, and his phone silenced to Liam’s correspondence, Killian decided to linger here in town a while longer. He could stand to eat, and since this was going to be his home, he should make his presence more customary. Surely a breakfast at the town diner would grant such recognition.

Moving through the establishment, Killian found that the place was pretty busy, but he was seated right away by the owner herself and quickly seen to. Killian pulled out a menu to consider his options, and found himself smiling two separate times. Once was when his eyes cast over the grilled cheese and onion rings meal Emma loved so much, and once when he saw that Granny’s cocoa was only served Emma’s way, with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. He’d never heard of having it like that before Emma showed him her take on it the night before, but she’d gotten the whole town addicted it seemed.

“So it turns out you weren’t lost.”

Killian looked up from his spot in the booth to find the same man he’d spoken to when arriving in Storybrooke. Now Killian knew for certain that he was the sheriff, David Nolan, who also happened to be married to one of Emma’s best friends.

“No my answer holds true. I’m just where I ought to be.” David smiled, sticking his hand out in offering to shake.

“David Nolan, Storybrooke sheriff.” Killian nodded and was about to introduce himself. “No need. You’re Killian Jones, and the only reason I know that is that you have fast become the only topic of conversation my wife will engage on.”

“Excuse me?” Before David could reply, they were joined once again by Granny.

“Sheriff, so good to see you. What can I get ya?”

“Just coffee to go. I’m on rounds, just stopping to catch up with a new friend.” Granny grinned widely before nodding and looking to Killian for an order. 

“Um – I need a minute more.” Granny was gone in an instant and Killian looked back to David, who was eager to continue their conversation.

“It’s all attempted matchmaking. Mary Margaret’s been waiting an awful long time for Emma to find someone, and you’re the first promising guy to show up. Now I’m her sounding board for plans to get you two together for good” Killian didn’t know whether he should laugh or grimace. Instead he shrugged.

“Apologies for that mate, but I have gathered Emma’s friends are a rather… _connected_ bunch.” David laughed aloud.

“That’s one way to put it. Then again they’ve always been that way, ever since Emma came to town.”

Killian offered a polite smile, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. As glad as he was to know that Emma’s friends were truly as loving and caring towards each other as they seemed, he was still dealing with the remnants of Liam’s anger.

“You know if you ever do anything to hurt her, you won’t just have them to deal with though. You’ll have this whole town. We protect our own here.”

“I would never do anything to hurt, Emma. Though it’s good to know everyone on both sides doubt my intentions.”

“Actually there’s a poll going on when you two actually get married. Winner gets free Granny’s for a week. People are pretty excited about it.”

Killian smirked at the ongoing bet, liking that in the end David’s warning was just that. No one in Storybrooke wanted him to fail; they just had to tell him he was in for a world of hurt if he did.

“So you’re family hasn’t taken too kindly to the life change, huh?” Killian studied David closely.

“How’d you gather that?” Killian thought back on his words, and he knew they’d been vague enough that most people wouldn’t catch his meaning.

“They teach you a couple of things as sheriff, even in a town this small. Reading people is kind of my job.”

“Let’s just say that my brother’s not particularly thrilled at the moment.” David let out a dramatic sigh, no doubt aimed at cutting some of Killian’s remaining tension.

“I know all about disapproving brothers. I think I actually wrote the book on it. But at the end of the day, it’s your life. Well, yours and Emma’s. 

“Aye, that it is.” 

“Here’s your coffee, David.” 

“Thanks Granny. Well, I’m off then. Good luck with your brother – oh and if you could get married on the twenty-seventh, I’d really appreciate it.”

Killian laughed as David excused himself from the diner, somehow feeling much better than he had just moments ago. It was a good reminder that there was nothing dire about his situation at all. Liam’s opinions were just noise in the background, noise that couldn’t touch him here, in this unique little town in Maine that held his future.

…………

Ever since she was a little girl Emma loved flowers. It rarely mattered what kind they were, as long as it was a colorful, prettily smelling plant, Emma could usually find some affection to spare for it. She was always collecting them and always lingering a while longer than the others at the flower shop windows than any other kids. For a while Ruth even thought Emma might be a florist someday, telling Emma that if she wanted to get into the flower industry she’d be perfect for it, but in the end Emma’s call to teach had been slightly stronger.

Still it came as no surprise that in her grown up life Emma brought flowers in for her classroom every week to brighten up the space lit with fluorescent light bulbs. During the long, cold, Maine winters they were courtesy of Ruth’s shop, but in the spring and fall they came from her own garden as much as Emma could manage. Her garden wasn’t much, given the small size of her house and the little plot of space it resided on, but it was well maintained and cared for earning praise from her students and neighbors alike.

Emma was proud of this garden, and more than that she was grateful for it. It was a means of distraction, especially in these summer months when school was out and her free time was abundant. The past week though, she’d been understandably lacking in her attentions, and she was making use of her sad state away from Killian this morning to care for her flowers once more.

“It’s so typical that I would find you here. Glad not everything is changing despite the recent shake up.” Emma looked over her shoulder to find a smiling Ruby at the gate. Emma moved back to rest on her heels and smiled at her friend. Her look only grew into a wider grin when she saw the coffee and donuts Ruby had in tow.

“Things haven’t been that different,” Emma said, standing up from the dirt as Ruby merely gave her a look and nodded towards the chairs Emma had here in the backyard. Emma took off her gloves and eased into her own chair as Ruby handed her morning treats.

“Oh please. I haven’t seen you in three days. The last time we went that long apart you had whooping cough and we were in the eighth grade.” Emma laughed at that, finding it funny that she couldn’t dispute the fact.

“Ever think I’m trying to give you the shake? It’s been a great run. Fifteen years of good laughs even, but it’s time for this to end.” Ruby feigned offense with a hand to her chest and a sharp inhale.

“Bite your tongue.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been off the map a bit,” Emma said sincerely. She wasn’t sorry to have spent so much time with Killian, but if Ruby was feeling left behind...

“I’m not, are you kidding me? This is fantastic! Here I was feeling terrible that I found Graham and ruined the good ‘single ladies’ vibe we had going, and then you get your own happy ending.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“You did not feel terrible. In fact, you’re constantly telling me how not terrible Graham makes you feel every night, and most days too.” Ruby grinned.

“Okay maybe that was a stretch. But I am happy for you, Ems. I still have to interrogate Killian because girl code mandates it, but he’ll pass no problem and then it’s a double wedding for the two of us and a dozen kids each.”

Both Emma and Ruby sat there and looked at each other for a beat before breaking out into a bellowing laugh. That was a hilarious thought and a train wreck of a life if Emma ever heard of one. Forget the dozen kids (which would be so much more than any non super-human could handle), the double wedding would be so incredibly chaotic. Ruby was all flash and big displays, and Emma was definitely not. She’d never thought much of a wedding up to now, but it would never be the extravagant affair Ruby was planning.

“It’s way too early to be talking that way, Ruby. You know that right?”

“I know you two kids got married – forgive me, _fake_ married - in Vegas and if you weren’t in love with him that night then you fell sometime in the last week. If love can come that quickly, why shouldn’t everything else?” Emma felt her cheeks flush a little at the words.

“I never said I love him.” _I totally love him._

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. I am going to require that you fill me in immediately though. What has kept my best friend so busy? Spare no sordid detail, I beg of you.”

Emma couldn’t very well deny Ruby, and so she told her oldest and dearest friend everything from the particulars of each date, to the way it felt to hold his hand walking down Main Street. She didn’t know how long she spoke for, but Emma would bet it was a while, yet Ruby’s attention never strayed. Her friend asked the occasional question or gave comment on the cuteness or the romance of Emma’s ‘new beau’ but she let Emma lead the way, until everything was said, and Emma was left sitting there with the goofiest grin on her face. 

“So you’re happy, Emma?” Emma nodded.

“Yeah, I’m happy. I don’t know if I’ve ever been this happy, actually.”

“Well aside from free ice cream day at the Scoop Shop. That is life’s truest source of joy.” Emma laughed aloud. 

“Fair. No it’s not free ice cream levels. Nothing ever could be.” All joking aside Emma would give up ice cream forever to be with Killian – and if that admission alone wasn’t all the proof one needed of her love, what could be?

“But you’ve left out one critical part.” Emma raised a brow. “The sex, Emma. I bet it’s ridiculous, like break the headboard, give you amnesia about every other guy, mind-blowing sex.”

“About that…” Emma didn’t even have words to reply, so she let her non-answer hang there until Ruby’s jaw dropped.

“Are you telling me that the two of you have not had sex since Vegas?!” Emma shushed Ruby, looking around to make sure none of her neighbors were outside, and letting out a relieved breath when she saw the coast was clear. 

“Yes, that is what I’m telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because last time I ran Ruby.” 

“But you’re not running now.” Emma shook her head.

“I’m definitely _not_ running, but Killian wants to take it slowly. He wants me to admit that this is forever first.” Emma smiled at that last part and Ruby nodded.

“I knew I liked that guy. So why haven’t you told him it is? Because you know it is, Emma. If I know that he’s the one, then you know it too. All you have to do is tell him.” 

“I want to. I was actually thinking of doing it tonight, but every time I’m with him I kind of lose my head a little bit.” 

“Like one touch completely wipes your brain of all coherent thought until it’s just a jumble?” Emma nodded, surprised that Ruby got it so quickly. “Yeah, Graham’s a master at that. If I didn’t get sex right after, I might just lose my mind.” 

“So you see the problem.”

“I see the problem, and I have a solution. Tonight, you’re going to invite him here and make him dinner, and then you’re going to wear that black dress you bought the last time we were in Boston.” Emma knew the exact one she was talking about.

“Ruby that dress is way too small.” Truth was it was barely decent, but Ruby had dared her, and Emma didn’t back down from a challenge very often. She’d never worn it though, but picturing Killian’s reaction actually made it an interesting prospect. 

“Exactly. He’ll be distracted and you take your moment. Tell him you love him and then get laid. After that, marry that man for real ASAP, build a house on that crazy pretty land he just bought, buy a dog, have some kids, and live happily ever after.”

“Wow you really have a lot of vision for where my life is going.” Ruby smirked as she stood up from her chair.

“That’s kind of what best friends do. Now, I will expect a full report – but maybe not for a while. Reunion sex is _really_ good sex.”

Emma laughed at that as they both reached the gate. Ruby turned when they did to hug Emma and tell her that whatever happened, it would all work out in the end, and Emma knew she was right. But she hoped beyond all hope that it worked out exactly the way Ruby outlined, because that did in fact sound like a pretty great happily ever after. 

………….

Stepping up the front steps of Emma’s house that night, Killian felt far better than he had this morning. In their time apart he’d come to some critical realizations. The first was that he was going to like living here in Storybrooke for a variety of reasons, not all completely involving Emma, which was a nice development all things considered. The second was that he did not want another day like this again. The hours apart had been too long, and even if they were probably necessary, Killian missed Emma something fierce. 

He pushed the doorbell and awaited her eagerly, with more flowers in hand and a bottle of wine that he’d been informed was Emma’s favorite thanks to Belle, who Killian happened to see outside the library. As he stood there, Killian felt his whole body shaking with the want to see her and the anticipation of holding her again, but he was hardly prepared for her when she answered the door.

“Hey there, stranger,” Emma said easily, leaning against the doorway as Killian smiled. But before he replied, he caught sight of all of her and lost his breath.

_Bloody hell_ , there was nothing on earth that could compare to Emma usually, but in this dress and those heels, Killian was at a complete loss for words. It left very little to the imagination, but hugged her figure in all the right places. Thank God they were staying in tonight, for just the thought of anyone seeing Emma this way and this revealed set his blood boiling. But then he remembered she’d worn it for him, for their date, and that hypothetical jealousy morphed to pure desire.

“Killian?” Emma’s question held a knowing tone, but Killian was still too flustered to properly regain himself.

“Swan, you look…” She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she took the flowers from him and smelled them quickly.

“I know. Come in, dinner’s almost ready.” Killian took one step into the house and could smell the mouthwatering meal instantly. He had very little time to really take a look around Emma’s home for they were in the kitchen in an instant, but it wouldn’t have mattered. All he could see was Emma.

“Do I want to know how you figured out my wine of choice?” Emma asked, the flirtation in her words pulling him forward instinctively until his hand was on the small of her back. “Or were you hoping to keep it a secret?” 

Killian needed to get a grip on himself and find his damn sense of balance again but it was difficult, especially when she moved to the oven and bent over to pull something out. He nearly got a look at everything and through no actual intention he let out a groan.

_Please let her not have heard that._ But his internal pleas fell on deaf ears as Emma righted herself and smiled, placing the food on the stovetop before stepping towards him again. She was still a half a foot away, but Killian could feel the crackling of raw energy between them even at this distance. 

“There’s something I should probably mention before we really start the evening.”

“You can tell me anything, Emma.” Finally! A string of coherent words, maybe there was hope for Killian after all.

“I’m all in, Killian. The forever you want, I want it too. I want it so much more than I can even tell you.”

Pure, unbridled joy pulsed through Killian’s veins as he took Emma into his arms and immediately brought her flush against him. In seconds his mouth came to claim hers in a hungry kiss that said everything he couldn’t fathom uttering with words right now. He loved her so damn much, but first he’d kiss her a little bit, grounding himself in her realness before confessing his feelings.

Killian realized as his hands roamed over her body that this damned dress was going to be the end of him and any sanity he had left. Emma was the most maddening form of temptation on the planet, but she was also his. She’d said as much right now. Emma wanted forever, and he was going to see to it that it was the best damn forever anyone ever had. 

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck as they moved rather forcefully against the kitchen table, which thankfully was bare. Emma groaned, her hands coming to try and find some sort of purchase and he grinned against her skin as she let out a whimpered plea for more.

“ _Killian_ ,” The raw wanting in her voice was the final thread to break, and Killian moved to spread her legs wider on the table where she’d ended up.

“I love you, Emma. I love you so damn much. I’ve loved you from the very first moment I saw you, and I’ll love you forever.” His hands moved higher up her thighs, but just as he was about to touch her where she wanted him most, and where he most wanted to be, a pounding at the door sounded through the house. 

“Are you expecting someone, love?” Killian asked as he stepped back and Emma shook her head, confusion cutting through the lust that had just been in her jade eyes.

“No. Not that I-,”

_“Open up brother, I know you’re in there.”_ Killian felt his heart sink in the worst possible way. Not since he’d woken up to see Emma missing from his bed in Vegas had anything scared him more, and right now of all times. This was his worst nightmare made real.

“Liam?” Emma asked and Killian nodded as the pounding continued. Emma slipped off the table, grimacing at the dress she was wearing, but Killian held her hand in his. 

“It’ll all be alright, Emma. I promise.” She nodded as Killian moved to the door and opened it with a little too much force.

“Ah there you are little brother.”

“What are you doing here, Liam?”

“Well I thought it was about time I met my brother’s wife.”

“ _Wife_?” Emma squeaked the word out from where she now stood in the living room and Killian panicked. She was going to run again. He couldn’t let that happen. No matter what he had to make her see that he hadn’t lied.

Killian told his brother to wait and slammed the door back in his face, locking it in place so Liam wouldn’t come in as he crossed the room to Emma. He felt like his heart might stop when he was almost there to touch her. If she flinched or fled he’d be devastated, but it would be her right. He’d kept this from her. Gods he’d been so stupid!

But when he did touch her, taking her hand in his, hers immediately held back. She intertwined their fingers and looked up at him with concern and worry and something else. Was that still hope underneath all of that. 

“So we really got married?”

“Aye, love. I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted you to make the choice on your own. I want all of you, Emma, and I always will, but only if you want to give yourself to me.” 

Tears came to her eyes and Killian felt completely helpless. He’d hurt the one woman in the world he’d ever truly loved, and ever would love like this, and he couldn’t figure out how to fix it. 

“I don’t – I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Be angry, be livid, hate me if you must, Emma but don’t shut me out. Please just don’t run.” Emma was still for a moment, but then her other hand came up to his chest, resting above his frantically beating heart.

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I just – need to wrap my mind around this.”

Another bang came from the doorway, and Killian nearly ripped the damn thing off the hinges to scream at his brother. Instead he waited, watching Emma, praying that she would forgive him and see that even if it felt like deception, he’d done it for her. Everything he did was for her.

“You need to go talk to your brother.”

“And I will. But I’m coming back, Emma. I want to tell you everything. Please let me at least do that. Let me show you that this isn’t over.” She nodded, and then, through some grace he couldn’t understand she pulled him closer to her to drop a single, soft kiss on his lips.

“This isn’t over, Killian. I know I ran before, but I’m not running now. I’ll be here.” 

“You will?”

“I trust you. Even if I don’t understand, my heart still trusts you.” His forehead rested against hers as Killian closed his eyes, breathing her in one last time. Why had reality come calling, when they’d had this perfect moment?

It was on the tip of his tongue to say he loved her again, for who could possibly resist a woman so good as Emma, but then Liam was banging on the door again, and Killian had to go. It killed him to do it, but he had to believe Emma was being honest when she said this wasn’t ending.

Besides, the sooner he left the sooner he could be back here again and convince Emma that this was still right, and that nothing could ever change that they were meant to be together for now and always.

**Post-Note: SO before you kill me for interrupting them again and throwing some angst into the mix – please hear me out! I did this for a couple of reasons – one the mirroring of Emma’s friends who are more _accidental_ interference (because they actually really want Emma and Killian to be happy) and Liam who has done it _on purpose_ (see what I did there?). I also want Emma and Killian to have to talk about everything before they take that final step into smut land (which trust me I want them to get to). This couple deserves total honesty, all cards on the table, hope and love and fluffy goodness, then sex. Is it exasperating? Slightly, but it’s what my muse wanted and I’m totally fixing everything by the end of the next chapter (which I will post tomorrow) and earning the stories M rating, so bear with me. Anyway, there’s my defense of myself, which some of you might not even have needed. Either way let me know what you thought and thanks so much for reading!**  


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay all, we are back with the resolution to last chapter. For those of you fluff-lovers who opted out last time, rest assured you’re safe to read now! Go back and start that knowing that happiness finds its way back to this AU by the end of this chapter. For the rest of you – hopefully this will start to make up for last installment. If not, know that I’ve got a good amount of chapters still coming and they ALL have cute smuffy goodness coming. Hope you enjoy!_ **

_We’re really married._ Emma’s heart lurched at the thought that crossed her mind the second after Killian shut the door behind him.

Instinctively Emma’s hands moved to her side fumbling for her pocket, but when she realized she was wearing this ridiculous dress that had no sort of compartments at all, she remembered her ring was farther away than she was used to having it. Making her way into her bedroom Emma found the golden band and picked it up off her night stand, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

Part of Emma knew the truth all along. It was the part of her that was smart enough not fall for her own deception. Of course they’d gotten married. Why would anyone just pretend to do something like that? They’d said vows, had witnesses, and though Emma still didn’t remember signing anything, it made sense. Emma was so caught up in everything Killian made her feel that night she’d felt like she was floating. A single signature would leave no mark on her memory when she’d had so much of him instead.

Yet Emma still needed time to understand it all. She was married. _Married_. Emma was someone’s wife and not just any someone, but Killian. Which meant that Killian was her husband. The thought was nowhere near unpleasant. Instead it seemed to calm her still shaky hands. 

Closing her eyes, Emma tried to steady her breathing and collect herself. In two minutes she’d just gone through a dizzying amount of feelings. Love, lust, and wanting Killian had moved so quickly to surprise and then shock. Everything devolved so rapidly and it was something Emma never could have expected.

Killian hadn’t really brought up Liam’s disapproval to their situation, but Emma sensed it as the days went on and a few times she even noticed that the only messages or calls Killian got to his phone were from Liam. Killian never answered them when Emma was around, and now Emma had to wonder if he’d just been ignoring his brother all week. What else could make Liam show up in Storybrooke personally? 

When Liam first appeared at the door, Emma’s first feeling was loss, thanks solely to the interruption. It felt for a split second like every single time she and Killian got close to what she so desperately wanted it was pulled out of their grasp, but then Emma shook away the thought. This was Killian’s brother, his family, and Emma wanted to meet him even if the thought made her hands clammy and her head a little dizzy.

Needless to say their introduction could be construed as nothing but upsetting in the end. Liam didn’t so much as say a word to her, and Emma caught his eyes in the moment that he did look inside and see her. It might not have been full blown disgust, but under the intensity of his gaze Emma felt small, or at least intimidated. She wanted Liam to like her simply because he meant so much to Killian, but Emma also never did well with people predisposed to judging her. It didn’t sit right with her.

Before she could so much as get a word out to introduce herself though, he dropped that bomb of a statement.

_‘I thought it was about time I met my brother’s wife.’_

She probably sounded and looked like an idiot in that moment, parroting his words in that high-pitched sound of alarm, but it had all been shock. There was nothing else to it – no fear, no regret, just simple surprise. One second a basic fact Emma was sure of about her life had changed but it wasn’t bad, just new.

An instant later Emma started to feel the weight of what Liam’s statement really signaled. Emma and Killian were married and Killian knew that but he let her believe that they weren’t. That slight deception had been enough to overwhelm her, sparking the tears that came in her eyes, but before fear or doubt could really settle in Killian was there. He took her hand in his and gave her the briefest glimpse into why he’d done it.

_‘I wanted you to make the choice on your own. I want all of you, Emma, and I always will, but only if you want to give it to me.’_  

Those words, true and pleading as they were, calmed something in Emma but her mind had yet to catch up. Even now she still had things to work through, most notably the third emotion she’d felt, the one that was bubbling up in her chest as she held the ring in her hand.

It was joy, elation even, at the fact that it had been real. She was married to Killian and she loved him. She hadn’t had the chance to say that, but he had, and there could never be any denying that he meant it. Killian might have handled this poorly, but Emma knew nothing was meant maliciously. She did not like that he’d kept something from her, especially something this big, but in retrospect he never lied. 

Killian had stayed firmly in the gray area, never crossing Emma’s lines of trust in full. When Killian came back (because he would come back, of that there was no doubt) they would sort this out together.

Until then, Emma needed something to do and the first thing on the agenda was getting out of this dress. She put the ring back down and set to do that swiftly. Whatever her plans for the evening had been before this had to change, and getting into something more comfortable and more her felt like the best first step.

When that was done, Emma moved from her room back into the kitchen and tried to sort out a means to keep the food warm without overcooking it too long. Before it hadn’t really mattered to Emma how it turned out. In all honesty she kind of hoped they’d get so wrapped up in each other that the food got cold and they had to nuke it or make something else hours later, but now she didn’t want to waste it. It would probably make the talking they were going to have to do easier in a little while too.

Then Emma remembered the wine Killian brought over and she poured herself a healthy sized glass. It went down easy, the taste cleansing the little bit of acid that had come with her fear and Emma relaxed a bit. She saw the flowers Killian brought still laying on the table and looked around for another vase to put them in. He was quickly providing flowers for every vase she owned, and at this rate Emma would have to buy a few more.

As she took the flowers though, Emma realized that amongst the arrangement were wild roses, a type of flower Ruth never had in stock. These ones Emma knew came from somewhere else, the field where Killian was planning to build a home from them. Just the thought that he’d gone back there to get her some of the flowers she liked so much brought tears to Emma’s eyes.

_This_ was why she loved this man. It wasn’t his money, or the things he’d achieved before they met, but his constant desire to see her smile. Killian was always doing things for her and with her happiness in mind, and that was something Emma never knew in any of her previous relationships. Killian made her feel special, and loved, and at the end of the day, that outweighed one decision he made. Keeping one secret couldn’t undo who he was and what he meant to her.

Emma quickly placed the flowers in the water, keeping one of the roses out to hold in her hand. She twirled it around, thinking of how perfect that moment in the field had been and how so many of their other dates were just the same.

So they’d had one bad day? They could have a hundred more that were better. Hopefully they’d have far more than that in the end.

The thought set Emma rummaging around for a pad of paper and a pen in the junk drawer before her, and when she found them both, she wrote out a few ideas. More sailing for sure, and trips back to the field. Beach days were a must, and bringing Killian to really hang around her with her friends too. But mostly Emma wanted simple moments, the quiet ones that life was made up of. Dinners together, movie nights, days where they just did nothing.

Emma wrote them all down and titled the sheet: ‘Summer Wishes’ just like she had for her kids then she tore the page off and hung them on the fridge. It made her feel better to have these hopes there. They were plan of sorts, at least for the summer, and a sign for both her and Killian that she wasn’t giving up on him or on them. Not now, and not ever.

…………

Raw emotion coursed through Killian as he walked down the path of Emma’s house with his brother only feet away from him. He could feel his whole body trembling with rage and his hands balled into fists as he got closer to Liam.

Killian would be hard pressed to think of a time he’d been this angry in his entire life, and it was all only stoked further by the overwhelming fear he had that Emma was going to leave him. If everything was ruined because of this… well it was a fate too disastrous even to imagine. 

“Terrible way to greet your big brother – Killian. No hello? No nice to see you?” Killian walked past Liam and headed down Emma’s street, needing to put space between what was about to happen and his Swan. She didn’t need to see this.

“Stop talking.” Liam gave an affronted laugh.

“Ah, very mature of you, Killian. Storming away so I have to chase you when I’ve come all this way.”

“No one asked you to come, Liam. In fact, I think I’ve made myself rather clear.”

“You’ve made a bloody arse of yourself is what you’ve done. I mean really, Killian. You’re just walking away from everything we’ve built for this?”

Killian kept quiet, trying to mentally assess where he might have the chance to actually fight with his brother without the whole town witnessing it. The street might appear quiet, but Killian knew everyone would notice even if they were in their houses. Technically the only place he could be guaranteed that no one would go was the land he’d bought, but Killian would be damned if he let something like this sully that place. That left the beach or the docks, and Killian followed his instincts with Liam badgering him all the way.

“At some point you’re going to have to talk to me, brother. This little town ends at the sea.” 

“What were you hoping to achieve here, Liam? Did you think you’d show up and I’d just come back? Did you think you could say something that would entice me to leave Emma? Because it’s never going to happen.” Liam stood to his full height which was a few inches taller than Killian, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“I was hoping to make you see reason. You’re making a mistake, Killian. Choosing this woman over everything you’ve worked your whole life towards is nonsense.”

“Emma’s not just some woman! She’s my wife, Liam, and more than that she’s the only thing, the only person, that truly makes me happy. You’re asking me to come back and live in a world I hated. I don’t give a damn about the business – I haven’t in a long time – but you’re so blinded by the money and the power you haven’t noticed.”

Liam searched Killian’s face, a look of doubt still steadily residing on his features.

“So it’s my fault then? You were miserable all this time because I’m what, too hard on you? Too invested in seeing us become a success? Those are petty excuses.” Killian threw his hands in the air.

“Would you just fucking listen, Liam? None of this is about you! It’s about me, about what I want and the only thing I want in this life is Emma. I want a future with her. I want her as my wife, the mother of my children, the person I walk beside every damn day from not until forever. You’re only involvement comes down to a basic decision – either be happy for me and accept this, or get the fuck out of this town and stay away from both of us.”

“That’s what you want? You want to let a woman come between us? I’m your family Killian.” Killian groaned. 

“So is Emma!”

“You’ve known the woman a week!”

“I’m not doing this, Liam. Emma’s right for me, she’s not like Nina!”

Liam glared at Killian then, the anger truly palpable as he did. Whatever chill had been between the brother’s before was amplified to a new extreme. Perhaps it was a low blow to bring up Liam’s one ever attempt at loving someone before, but the woman from his past had to be at least partially to blame for Liam’s being so firmly against them. 

Nina was a girl from where they grew up who Liam always noticed but never felt like he could have. With dark brown hair and big brown eyes, she’d been a beauty for sure, but she’d also been cold, and calculating. She never showed any interest in Killian’s brother until they’d started to make some headway in the business, but Liam didn’t see it until the evidence was staring him in the face – Nina admitted that she didn’t love him like the life he could provide, and after that Liam completely closed up, losing the last part of him that wasn’t constantly working.

That didn’t matter though. Hard as it had been on his brother, Liam had no right to make decisions for Killian. They were brother’s yes, but it had been many years since Liam had any claim to the course of Killian’s life. Still, he didn’t want to lose Liam. Maybe taking a step back, quieting the yell he’d been at would help.

“Emma has no interest in the money, or the company. She loves me, and this -,” Killian gestured between the two of them at each other’s throats as they were, “This will hurt her. Losing my brother over my loving her isn’t what Emma would want, but I won’t let you hurt her.” 

“Ha, that’s rich. You think _I_ hurt her - she didn’t even know you were really married!” 

Killian grimaced, the lead weight in his stomach sinking deeper at his brother’s reminder. But Liam was hardly finished, moving closer to Killian, clearly riled now. 

“What did you think you were going to do, pretend the whole thing never happened? And what about when she leaves you. Because they all leave, Killian. One way or another women always leave -,”

Killian couldn’t tell what part it was that made him snap, but somewhere in his brother’s self-assured monologue, the last of Killian’s control slipped and he was rapidly shifting his weight to land a punch to Liam’s face that not only threw his brother backwards, but left a raging sting and pounding pain in his own hand.

“Bloody, hell Killian! Are you mad?”

“No Liam. I’m done. You are my brother, and I will always love you, but enough is enough. You’ve said your peace and I’ve said mine. Now leave.” 

Uninterested in hearing Liam’s response, Killian moved back up the docks and towards Emma’s house, completely ignoring the pain in his hand as he moved to find Emma once more.

…………….

Having never been a party to anything like her current situation, Emma didn’t really know what to expect in terms of timing. Was this the kind of discussion that would take all night? Or was Killian hurrying through things to get back to her? It was all up in the air at this point, and Emma considered what she could do with herself in the meantime. 

She couldn’t very well leave the house, even if she wanted to, because Killian left his phone here and if she went out, he’d think she was running. Emma promised not to run, and more than that she didn’t want to. But there were other things to consider. She would really like to talk to someone (probably Ruby) about everything that was happening, but it would be stupid to call only for Killian to come back a few minutes into the conversation. 

Just as Emma was about to head into the living room and throw something on the television to at least try and distract herself, a knock sounded at the door. It was gentle, quiet even after the banging that Liam had made before and Emma knew without having to look out the side window that it was Killian. 

When she opened the door and saw him standing there, it was impossible not to reach out to him. He looked so dejected and worried and she could feel the waves of anger that had come with Liam still rolling off of him. It made her chest tighten to see Killian, her usually bright, warm, Killian looking this way. 

“You stayed.” His words were gentle, but the emotion that filled his tone was undeniable and Emma nodded.

“I told you I would.” She reached out for his hand, and he moved to take it but Emma noticed he winced as he did. Only then did she realize the state of his knuckles.

“Killian.” Just saying his name became a sad lament. Clearly he and Liam had fought, and though Emma couldn’t see any signs of a fight on Killian’s face, his hand was tender and needed ice. Emma moved into the house and brought him into the kitchen and sat him down at the counter as she grabbed a bag of ice to give him.

“I’m so sorry, Emma.” She shook her head, needing a little more time to focus on his hand.

“Do you know how to punch or do I have to take you to the hospital?” Killian shook his head.

“I’m alright, love.” Emma looked back to his injured hand but instead of letting it rest Killian wrapped it around her wrist.

“Emma we need to talk.”

“I know we do. I’ve been looking forward to it.” 

Killian looked frazzled at Emma’s response. What had he been expecting? That she’d started breaking things, or sobbing, or drinking all the wine within the town limits? The thought of that actually brought a smile to her face, which only made Killian’s confusion more palpable.

“You’re smiling.” Emma bit her lip in reply. “There’s nothing I love more than your smile love. Save for you.”

Emma sighed at the words, and they still felt good and right and beautiful to her. But Killian was right. They needed to sort all of this out now, so that they could get past it. 

“So what happened?” Killian grimaced.

“Liam came here to convince me I’m a right idiot, that’s what happened. And eventually I got so sick of him saying I didn’t know my own heart that I – I let my anger get the better of me.”

Emma could just picture that. Killian was openness in his protectiveness over her, and if Liam had anything bad to say about Emma, she knew it would flip the switch in him. Killian would get angry, angry enough to punch his brother. 

“Do you blame, him? You’ve known me for a week and he’s never met me. It’s natural for him to be wary of this happening so fast.”

“I _do_ blame him, Emma. He’s let his past pain interfere with my chance at happiness, and he treated you poorly. But more than that, I blame myself. I made a terrible mistake, Emma.”

Fear shot through Emma in that moment. What if Killian was about to say that the wedding was a mistake, or that them being together was somehow wrong when it felt like the only thing in her life that really mattered?

“You did?” His uninjured hand came to her hip, his thumb brushing the line where her simple t-shirt and her yoga pants met.

“I kept the truth from you, love. For that I can never tell you how sorry I am.” Emma let out the breath she’d been holding, but replied honestly.

“Yeah that I didn’t like so much. But I think I can kind of understand why you did it.” 

“I don’t know if you can, Emma. I don’t know if you’ll ever understand how deep this love I have for you goes. You have consumed every part of my life in the best way. Every moment with you is the best thing I’ve ever felt, and every moment apart sends an ache of missing you through me. I knew from the first moment I met you that you would change everything, but now – now I truly see that you, Emma, you are everything to me.”

Emma brought her hand up to cup the side of his face, trying to soothe away the worry that was still there. She could see where this was going, and she was half tempted to tell Killian he didn’t need to explain, but in the end he did need to. Without the words, he’d still feel the guilt, and Emma wanted to give Killian the chance to get past it. 

“At first I assumed you must know that it was real – but when I came and you said on the first date that you thought it was fake, I had to make a decision. I could tell you it was real, and potentially push you away, or worse trap you into a marriage you regretted. Or I could choose not to correct your assumption and show you that though it might have happened quickly, the love that we acted on that night was real. I decided to let you choose forever, Emma. I wanted you with me, but I was selfish. The truth should have trumped what I wanted.”

“Maybe.” Killian looked at her, waiting for more, so she gave it to him. “I always want your honesty Killian. It’s the part about you that makes me feel safest, the way you let me see all of you. But at the same time, I can’t tell how I would have reacted, and what if I had pushed away? We would have missed all of this. I would have missed the chance to really know and to say that I love you too.”

“You love me, Emma?” Killian had fully pulled her into his arms, the ice pack and his injured hand completely forgotten. Emma didn’t mind though, because it was exactly where she wanted to be.

“I do. And I also like the pace you’ve set for us. We might be… _married_ … but I need this too. Time to see who you really are, time to adjust to the love I never really thought I’d get.”

“I have all the time in the world, Emma. I will wait as long as it takes. All I need is your forgiveness, and I promise I will never hold anything back and I will never let a day go by where you regret putting your faith in me.” Emma pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I do forgive you, Killian. Happily.”

Now it was Killian’s turn to kiss Emma, and boy did he ever. With the forgiveness between them, and the understanding that there was love on both sides, this kiss radiated warmth and wanting, and it erased the last bit of tension hanging in the air. With it the episode with Liam was forgotten, and they found themselves making strides right back to where Emma originally wanted them.

“We could wait, love. If you want to go slower -,” Emma brought Killian back down to kiss away that reservation. Sweet as he was trying to be, waiting was not what she had in mind at all.

“We are definitely not waiting for this. I think we’ve both waited way too long as is.” Killian nodded, as Emma looked back to the table where he’d been about to take her before but he growled, pulling her eyes back to him. 

“Another time love. Right now I need to make love to you, and for that, I think we’d rather like a bed.” Emma felt the words all the way down to her toes, and in seconds she had his hand in hers and lead him to her bedroom so they could make good on his promised enjoyment.

It wasn’t exactly as Emma imagined it. Her dress was gone, replaced with casual clothes that were nothing close to special, and her hair was now up when she’d spent time to get it to curl just right. But looking in Killian’s eyes, no one would ever know the difference. His hands traced over her body reverently and his presence surrounded Emma completely making her heart pound harshly in her chest, and her blood hum with wanting him so bad. 

Emma moved to take her shirt off, but Killian grabbed her hands, insisting that he needed this. He was somewhat merciful in that he didn’t linger too long, but his actions were slower than hers would have been, and since he was stripping away her clothes, no one was taking off his, which was a huge shame. Emma wanted to get her hands on Killian again and make good on all the fantasies she’d concocted since the last time she got to have her way with him.

Before Emma got the chance to turn the tables, Killian moved her to the bed, laying her down so he could peel off the leggings she’d been wearing and Emma felt a shiver of anticipation move through her as he hummed his approval.

“I’ve never seen a thing in this world as beautiful as you, my love.” Emma moved up onto her knees as Killian peeled off his shirt and her hands came to rest on his chest, eventually moving lower. He drove her so crazy when he blended his incredible hotness with his touching words.

“Will you get offended if I call you beautiful too?” Killian chuckled at her words as he unbuttoned his jeans and stripped them off with the boxers underneath and Emma swallowed at the sight of all of him exposed for her to see. 

“You can call me whatever you like, Swan. It’s your right as my wife and my love.”

Emma moaned as his hands came to move over her and suddenly her back was back on the bed as Killian moved above her. His lips were on hers, as one of his hands traced her bra. If she had even an ounce of rational awareness left, Emma would have thanked God for the front clasp of this bra, that let Killian strip it off her that much quicker. 

“You’re even more perfect than I remember.” His words made Emma squirm and then that same hand was brushing against her nipple and Emma couldn’t catch her breath. This was too slow, way too slow, for her to remain sane.

The teasing of his hand distracted Emma for a moment as Killian’s kisses and nips moved from her mouth down to her neck until he was finally lower and his mouth was working in conjunction with his hand, to satisfy the need in both breasts. Emma moaned loudly, having no power at all to hold back.

“All I dream of is that sound, Emma. And your laugh. Always your laugh.” Emma didn’t even know how to respond to that. It turned her on like crazy, but it also made her want to hold him close. Instead her hands tangled in his hair holding him to her. 

Emma sucked in a breath as one of Killian’s hands trailed lower and made its way to the seam of the last bit of lace that separated them. His fingers dipped inside the black barrier to where she wanted him most, and she knew from his growl of approval that he could feel exactly how crazy he made her. When Killian swirled against her clit she succumbed to the dizzy delight of it. She felt her breath coming out in shorter pants as Killian filled her with two fingers at once. It felt so good after waiting for so many days, but Emma still wanted more. Her hips moved towards him and Killian continued his masterful attentions with his hands and mouth until Emma fell apart while crying out his name.

“God I love when you do that.” Killian moved back up to kiss her lips earnestly, and Emma felt the intensity in it, feeling his question before he asked it.

“What else do you love, Swan?”

“You. I love you.” His eyes softened, but the blue in them was never anything less than striking. Emma could get lost in his eyes, and had quite a few times since meeting him. She hoped she got the chance to look into these same eyes every day as long as she lived.

“And I love you, Emma. But that’s not exactly what I meant, is it?” Emma knew what Killian was after when he brought her closer to the edge of the bed and moved down her body so his mouth was at her sex. Emma felt her arousal rising, as if he hadn’t just made her fall apart a minute ago. 

“You want me to tell you?” Emma asked, when Killian stalled, keeping his mouth only a breath away from her. 

“Aye, love.”

“Fine. I love when you put your mouth on me and-,” Emma had fully intended to get a bit more detailed, but he was on her before she could and words left her capability.

She nearly passed out at how good his tongue on her felt, and if Killian enjoyed her sounds before, he must be in heaven, because there was nothing quiet about her reaction to this. He used his tongue with perfect precision as if they’d been together forever instead of one night. He knew exactly what to do to make her lose her mind, and he did it over and over again but when she was at the tipping point he pulled back before starting it all over again. Finally when Emma tried to scold him, Killian pulled back to say he loved her and then sucked her clit into his mouth, essentially shattering her from the inside out.

Emma broke apart into a million pieces in that moment, only for them all to surge back together, making her feel more vibrantly alive than ever before. To say that sex had never been this good was an understatement, but even compared to Vegas, which had become her pinnacle of amazing, life-changing sex this was better. They had no more secrets, no more walls, and love. Turned out love had so much power and the most delicious of results when it came to sex. 

“Gods, you undo me, Emma.”

Killian’s words as he moved back up to take her mouth were just as sweet as all the others, but when Emma tasted herself on his tongue, she groaned, and decided enough was enough. He was having all the fun, and that was hardly fair. Switching their positions so she was now on top, Emma watched Killian’s blue eyes grow slightly wider and just a tad darker than they already had been.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Emma said as she took his length in hand and Killian groaned.

“I thought you didn’t want to wait,” Killian ground out and Emma grinned, teasing him more.

“You were all about waiting when it was your turn… but you’re right. I think we both need this too much to hold out any longer.” 

The feeling of complete fullness that came when they were finally joined made Emma moan again. She’d somehow forgotten how entirely perfect this was, even though she’d been craving it for days. Her memories didn’t hold a candle to reality, and when they both set a rhythm designed for hard and fast release, Emma knew nothing ever would.

They both of them crashed into climax just a while later, teetered on the edge as they were, but when it happened, Emma knew how insanely lucky she and Killian were. This love between them was like magic, and somehow it was real. Killian was real and he was hers.

“I love you, Emma.” His words of affirmation as he held her after everything blanketed over her in the best way.

“I love you too.”

……………..

Hours after they’d first found themselves in this bed, as the first bit of the day’s light made its way through the curtains in Emma’s bedroom, Killian was far from tired. He’d hardly slept through the night, but it didn’t matter. Every time he closed his eyes, his body tensed in worry that Emma might be gone, but she never was. She was here, and somehow she still loved him. It was humbling, and easily the best thing that had ever happened to him.

When Killian came back to Emma’s house last night, he’d expected a vastly different evening. While he could never imagine Emma would be malicious or cruel, he expected anger, sadness, a mix of fear and panic, and any of it would have been warranted. He’d messed up and he knew it, but to have her forgiveness and her understanding so surely in his hand, well it was indescribable. 

In sleep Emma looked so peaceful, but she hadn’t needed dreams to give her that sense of calm. She’d had it all the while, and after taking her for the first time since their wedding night, Killian watched his Swan remain just as open and loving all evening.

They finally managed to eat the food she’d made, and finish the wine he’d brought, before Emma showed him the list she’d made in his absence. Wishes she’d called them, but to Killian they were more. They were destinies for the summer; things Emma and Killian would undoubtedly get to see and do. He would make sure of that. 

Then Emma convinced him that they really should have gotten their chance at kitchen sex. She was a siren, a temptress like no one else he’d ever met, and Killian loved it. If his one job in life was seeing Emma happy and sated, it would be the greatest honor.

“Killian,” Emma whispered the word as she moved in closer to him, and for a moment Killian thought that she was stirring awake, but he realized Emma was still caught in a dream. 

_She’s dreaming of me,_ Killian thought happily, his arms coming to hold her as close as he could without waking her and his smile returned full force, but then something caught his eye in the light on Emma’s hand and he nearly gave himself away, waking her up again.

There, residing on her finger was the wedding band he’d given her. He didn’t know when she’d put it back on, but it had to have been sometime in the night, in a moment when he did manage to sleep. He would have noticed such a sign otherwise, for it was an impossible message to miss. Not only did Emma love him, but she wanted to be his wife!

Killian took all of Emma in, her curled golden hair cascading over the pillow, her lips curved only slightly in a smile, and the smattering of freckles on her nose. He’d been right a few days ago about more appearing as she saw more sun, but still they were feint, so feint only the people closest to her could see them.

Unconsciously one of Killian’s hands started moving, tracing unintended patterns on her skin, and the motion roused Emma, who stretched against him before blinking her eyes open.

“Hi,” This one word now belonged to Emma, and even if he heard a million times from a million people, it would always be hers, sending the same zings of happiness though him when it came. 

The sleepiness in Emma’s voice only added to its sultriness and her power over him, and Killian decided then and there that he would give anything to hear her first words every day. The second she was ready to allow him that privilege he wanted it. He would stay in her bed every night until the day that their home was built and theirs could be an option.

“Good morning, my love.” Emma smiled at the endearment, which he’d gathered that she liked when he let it slip last night.

“Come here often?” Killian laughed immediately, which made Emma do the same as her hand came to run over his chest, lying right above his heart.

“Not as often as I like, though I’m hoping we can remedy that.” Emma considered for a moment.

“I could be persuaded to give you access.” Her green eyes were bright with humor at the banter, and Killian hated to see that light ever fade.

“Is that so, Swan?” Emma nodded but when she made to drop her hand further down between them, Killian grabbed it quickly and kissed it, drawing attention to her ring.

“I was wondering when you’d notice that. By the way, I don’t remember signing anything, so did I take your last name or…” She wriggled only the slightest bit against him, but Killian felt the motion, fighting down his ache to claim her all over again

“You didn’t, but it’s yours if you want it. Everything I have is yours, Emma. Just say the word.”

Killian watched the blush that crossed over her cheeks. The little bit of shyness, or perhaps it was embarrassment was endearing, and though he wanted Emma to know how much she meant to him more than anything, he still liked these subtle reactions more than he could say.

“Funny thing – all I want when it comes down to it is you. Just you.”

“I’m yours Emma. I’ve been yours since the start.” 

“Good.” That was another favorite response of Emma’s, and when it came, a kiss usually followed. This time was no exception, but much more trailed after too, and Killian only hoped they’d have the chance at this bit of loveliness every morning from here on out.

**_Post-Note: So first things first – am I forgiven? I really hope you can all find it in your heart to excuse my little flirtation with angst after seeing this chapter. Clearly it would have been great to make it all one installment but that would have been well past 10,000 words, and as fun as writing is – that was never going to happen in one day. Anyway, like I said before, this is a big moment clearly. We get our ‘I love you’ on both sides and now we have that full honesty and openness. Where we go from here is a fluffy, smutty, over the top escapade into a CS happily ever after. No worries though, I still have a lot of ideas for this story and we are nowhere near done yet. Please please please let me know what you guys think, and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello all! We are back again with another chapter and I am loving this AU so much right now! Sometimes we all need a vacation from real life – and mine just happens to be in this AU. I’m just lounging in fluff and smut and feels. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!_**  

“Well look at us, finally reunited again. Why does it feel like it’s been forever?” Mary Margaret’s words as the friends sat in their usual spot at Granny’s made Emma grin. She shot a glance to Ruby who was holding back a laugh.

The reason it had taken so long was simple: Ruby was entirely correct before when she said that reunion sex was something that shouldn’t be rushed, and when Emma coupled it with a little bit of making up and Killian’s fear that he’d ruined things, it took even longer. Emma had barely left her house for three days, but she couldn’t feel guilty for that. Instead she wore the biggest smile as she sat here in the diner.

“Because you’re running out of things to plan. We’re officially down to two of us on the market now that Emma and Killian are actually married.” Belle’s words brought Emma’s eyes down to her hand so she could see her ring again and the same rush of warmth that always came when she saw it filled her chest.

She’d been informed within the first thirty seconds of telling her friends that the wedding was actually real that she would be getting remarried. They demanded a ceremony, one that all of them could attend and cry at, and Emma didn’t have any reason to argue with that. She liked the idea of a more traditional wedding ceremony. It should still be small, but her friends were right – they needed to be there.

More than that, the ceremony should be here. Vegas was a once in a lifetime kind of situation, a blip on the radar of Emma’s life that she’d always value, but didn’t particularly want to relive. Outside of Killian and her friends, the city held so little to entice her, but Storybrooke was her home and it was the place that she and Killian were going to stay.

Emma and Killian also talked more about where this relationship was going and how quickly they’d get there. The house Killian wanted to build would hopefully be finished at the beginning of the fall, and until then they’d date. Both of them really had nothing but time since school was off and Killian had taken a step back from things in New York and that was a blessing as far as Emma was concerned. They were getting a whole summer to fall further in love before taking any next big steps.

“You’re right. Belle, Elsa, it’s all on you now. Which one of you is first?” Belle looked eager at the prospect, but Emma noticed that Elsa blushed a little bit as she fidgeted in her seat. 

“Oh my God, Elsa you little sneak! You met someone!” Ruby’s words of accusation made Elsa more uncomfortable, but Emma knew Ruby was right. The truth was written all over her face. 

“I didn’t! I mean, I did meet someone but it was just a moment. I didn’t run off and marry him.”

“Hey!” Emma feigned offense to try and lighten the mood and Elsa gave an apologetic smile. Emma didn’t actually mind. It definitely wasn’t a lie; she’d actually done that.

“You’re not getting out of talking about this Elsa. Details. Now.” Mary Margaret perched at the edge of her seat, leaning in for more and Elsa sighed. 

“He’s just this guy.” Emma was the one to speak this time, thinking a more gentle touch might get Elsa to open up. 

“Remember when I said Killian was just a guy? Look how that turned out.” Elsa’s blush returned but she nodded.

“Well I don’t really know what he is to be honest. He’s definitely not from here, but the last two mornings I saw him on the beach when I was painting and he just… was so sweet and charming. We talked for a while both times, about nothing really, but at one point my easel almost toppled over in the wind and he helped me steady it.”

It seemed to be a pretty basic introduction and a limited relationship to be sure, but Emma couldn’t remember ever seeing excitement like this in Elsa’s eyes for anyone before. Her friend was pretty introverted, always wrapped up in her art and then focused on Anna and her friends. She never appeared unhappy, but seeing this light in Elsa’s eyes made Emma think that something must have been missing for her friend.

Maybe Elsa had been lonely like Emma once was, feeling that quiet sort of contentment that while good wasn’t enough. Elsa was one of the most caring people Emma had ever met, but she kept a lot of things inside and remained a little guarded like Emma had before meeting Killian. It would make a lot of sense. 

“What did he look like?” Ruby asked and Elsa gave her a look as if to say that wasn’t the important part. “What? Let’s not pretend that’s not a factor.”

“He’s handsome, okay _really_ handsome. I can’t remember meeting a man I thought was better looking. He has brown hair and blue eyes. They’re so blue I don’t even know if I could mix the color to catch them right. Yesterday I spent a while trying with my paints with cerulean and azure but there were flecks in them I couldn’t capture and I still don’t have it perfect-,”

“Elsa you’re getting sidetracked. Dumb it down for us non-creative types.” Elsa laughed a little in embarrassment and continued on.

“He’s tall and kind of broad, and has big hands…”

All of Emma’s friends were so eager to get these descriptions, no doubt because Elsa didn’t often notice things about people past what kind of image they made for her paintings, but Emma felt a trickling of fear. The more Elsa talked the worse the feeling got. What were the chances that there were two out of town people fitting that description in this town? And if Elsa’s mystery man was who Emma thought he was, this would not be good.

“Elsa. Did this guy have an accent?” Elsa looked surprised but then nodded.

“Yeah how did you know?” Emma’s heart sank.

“Because that’s Killian’s brother. That’s Liam.” All of her friends, including Elsa, stopped cold.

“The same Liam that doesn’t approve of you?” Emma gave a weak nod and then watched as Elsa’s hope faded away. It hurt Emma to have been the cause of that. Her friend deserved to find someone she liked, but Liam Jones? Well he wasn’t the sweet charming man Elsa described, at least not to Emma.

Emma gave her friends a little more of the story now, telling them that it was more than that. Liam and Killian had so much anger towards each other right now that they’d actually fought, and as Emma told them more and more her friends only grew angrier on Emma’s behalf. Emma still kept some of the particulars to herself, not wanting to hurt Elsa too much, but she deserved to know. It was better to go into things like this with open eyes instead of getting blind-sided later.

“I didn’t know his name, Emma. I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have spoken to him if I knew.” Emma shook her head, taking Elsa’s hand quickly.

“No I’m sorry Elsa. I wish I knew the Liam that Killian loves, and I’m sure underneath it all that man’s still there, but he wasn’t there a few days ago, and he hasn’t spoken to Killian since.”

A beat of silence passed between them all. None of the old friends could think how to address this. The anticipation and the hope that had just been there for Elsa was gone, and it was a hard situation to handle. Emma found herself wishing for the hundredth time that things with Liam were different. If he’d been accepting, maybe she’d have more to look forward to than a brother. She could have had a chance to see her dear friend happy as well. 

“Sign me up for the matchmaking.” Emma gave Elsa a curious look. She’d just been so excited over Liam, and already she wanted to find someone else? “Clearly I have terrible instincts. So I could use all the help I can get.”

While Emma still felt a little wary of that reasoning, Elsa’s proclamation did allow them to move away from talking about Liam, which put Emma a bit more at ease. The friends all finished their breakfast, and despite the tumult of the moment, they had a pretty nice morning over all. When they were done, Emma and Elsa decided to head out together since Emma had been meaning to come and pick up a painting Elsa made for her recently.

“You sure you’re really okay, Elsa?” Emma asked when they were out of earshot of the others, and for the first time in the last hour, Emma saw a bit of Elsa’s happy mask fracture.

“I will be. He just seemed different. You know what I mean?” Emma nodded and she was about to say that maybe he was different, or maybe Elsa made him different, but she didn’t get the chance.

There, in front of the diner was Liam himself, and there was no escaping him as he stared at both Emma and Elsa. Emma noticed the confusion but also the little bit of eagerness in Killian’s brother’s eyes at seeing Elsa and it was the first sign of softness Emma witnessed in Liam. 

“It’s you,” Liam said when he got close enough. His voice sounded far less harsh than it had been days before.

Emma was completely forgotten in the long seconds that came next and so had a means of watching Elsa’s reaction. Her friend allowed one flicker of hurt before putting on a stony face and straightening her spine. This was a hardness that Emma never saw from Elsa. She didn’t even know Elsa could summon cold like this.

“Yup, and this is me leaving.” Elsa looked over to Emma and told her she’d see her later and both Emma and Liam were left watching Elsa move away. Emma saw that Liam moved to reach out for her, but Elsa evaded it and though he looked at a loss, Liam didn’t chase after her.

“If you were looking for Killian, he’s not here.” Emma tried her best to keep her voice calm and as inviting as possible. She might not be particularly taken with Liam, but Emma was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. There was a chance he’d come to apologize.

“Actually I was looking for you. I didn’t realize you were friends with my Elsa.”

Emma looked at Liam critically. He didn’t seem to realize that he’d just used the possessive when discussing Elsa, and Emma wondered how he knew her friend’s name when she didn’t know his. Then again, he was a Jones brother, and if Emma knew anything it was that these men had their ways.

“Well you found me. What can I help you with?”

“You can sign this.” Liam handed her a packet of papers and Emma accepted them more from surprise at being handed something than anything else. So much for an apology.

“And _this_ would be…?” Liam crossed his arms over his chest.

“A post nuptial agreement. It says you have no claims to any of Killian’s assets in the situation where a divorce occurs.” Emma gawked at Liam, trying to understand if this was some kind of joke.

“Let me get this straight. It wasn’t enough for you to make me feel like crap when you first came, or to upset your brother to the point where he punched you. Now you want to forgo any sort of apology and start planning my divorce from Killian?” At least Liam had the sense to look a little shamed by her words.

“Look, Miss Swan -,”

“Emma.” Her standing up to him seemed to surprise Liam some more but he continued on.

“ _Emma_ , I don’t mean you any personal offense, but I know my brother and I know that while he might fancy himself in love with you, things… change. I’m not saying you’ll be the one to blame, but when love fades, I want my brother protected. He’s stubbornly walked away from the company we built, but he earned what he has now, and I don’t want to see that taken from him.”

It was hard not to be offended with all of Liam’s negativity, and clearly he still didn’t think very much of her, but he did love Killian. So Emma clung onto that as she nodded and folded the papers back up. 

“I’ll have a lawyer look these over and send them to you. And before you say anything, it’s not because I want a better deal or anything so ridiculous. I just don’t trust you not to have me sign phony divorce papers.” Liam grimaced.

“The thought had crossed my mind, but I wouldn’t do that to Killian.” Emma bit back the retort at the tip of her tongue that said she wasn’t so sure. Liam was so blinded by his own opinions that he’d hurt Killian a lot, more than even Killian was willing to admit.

“I love your brother, Liam, and if you knew anything about me beyond my social security number and whatever other stuff they dug up in the file you have on me, you’d know I’m not the kind of person to take love lightly. I actually used to be a lot like you. Hurt before, skeptical of all of it, but Killian changed that and it’s not his money or his business that I love.

“I’m in love with the guy underneath all that. The man who takes me sailing and picks wild flowers for me because he thinks they’ll make me smile. The man who’s patient and kind and warm and has enough hope that love can work for the both of us. The man who still loves _you_ even though you’re kind of a huge ass. So I will gladly sign this, but when I do you either need to make things right with Killian or leave him alone. That’s my deal. Take it or leave it.” 

Liam considered Emma’s words, and for a moment she thought maybe he’d come around and apologize, but the next words out of his mouth actually had nothing to do with any of this.

“Do you have any idea where I can find Elsa?” Emma scoffed. 

“Seriously? I have no reason to tell you where she’d be. You want to see her so bad, figure it out yourself.”

With that, Emma left, walking down the street and towards her home frustrated and just a little defeated. But with each step away from Liam and closer to Killian, Emma felt her anger growing less and less. Soon enough she’d be back in Killian’s arms, and when she was, she knew she’d be safe again in a place where nothing and no one could touch her. 

………….

After a glorious few days completely wrapped up in Emma, Killian found that the hours they were apart for her meal with her friends were more painful than they arguably should be. He’d just had her here with him but already he missed her more than he could say. She kept all the bad away, and when Emma was there Killian didn’t have time to think of his anger with his brother or the burdens of his past. He was happy, and choosing love.

But since Emma’s absence was necessary and something he’d have to grow used to when fall returned, Killian used his restless energy to ready a surprise for his Swan. He’d slipped out for a little while himself this morning to gather the materials he needed, but he couldn’t wait to share it with Emma. Killian could anticipate the brightness of her green eyes when she saw what he’d been planning, and he couldn’t wait to hold her close and celebrate this next step with her when she got home.

Only when Emma came home, walking through the doorway just as beautiful as ever, the light he expected in her eyes wasn’t there. Instead there was worry, and a little bit of bitterness.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” Emma flicked her eyes up to him and he watched as she let out a sigh of relief and moved forward hugging him tight. He brought his arms around her, holding her close and giving her a moment, but he was anxious. Something had bothered Emma and he didn’t like that at all.

“I love you.” Killian smiled at her words as he inhaled her floral scent and the lingering of the cinnamon she’d had with her cocoa.

“I love you too, Swan.” 

“But your brother…” Killian tensed up, pulling back so he could look in Emma’s eyes.

“What did Liam do?” His blood was boiling at the thought of Liam doing something to upset Emma, but Emma’s hands came to rest on his chest and cooled Killian down quickly enough.

“Well first he flirted with Elsa – _twice_.”

Killian couldn’t even fathom a response to that for a moment. Liam Jones? His brother? The sworn enemy of love who had spent over a week trying to tell Killian he was crazy to feel this way for a woman had flirted with one of Emma’s friends? And not just any of them, but the shy artist who from all appearance was so far the opposite of Liam in personality it was staggering.

“He did _what_?” Emma explained to Killian how Elsa and Liam had some sort of connection when meeting the past few mornings and how that had quickly dissolved when Emma filled her friends in.

“Then he showed up at the diner and gave me this.” Emma handed Killian the papers. Killian saw immediately what it was. A post-nuptial agreement and now there was no tamping down on the rage he felt.

“Bloody hell! I’m gonna kill him. Stepping in when -,” Emma pulled Killian down for a kiss, distracting him from the anger for a moment. It was impossible to feel anything that dark when Emma kissed him like this.

“Don’t let him get to you. Don’t let him get between us.” Killian’s heart thudded in his chest at the very thought. He ran his hand along Emma’s cheek. 

“That will never happen love. Nothing is ever going to keep us apart or tarnish the love I have for you.” Emma smiled at his comforting words, but Killian had more to say. “And you’re not signing this. I won’t let you.”

“Killian. You said it already – we’re not ending this any time soon, and if we’re planning on forever what’s the problem. It will make Liam happy to do it, and then maybe you two can -,” 

“No Emma. I don’t want any sort of reconciliation built on this. He’s trying to control me and to undermine what we have. The only way to move forward is for him to understand that _you_ are my future. Where you go, I go. I’m choosing you always.” 

Emma smiled, kissing him again and this time the kiss lingered longer. They both fell into the embrace, lost for a moment in how good it felt and the connection and validation the kiss could bring. But Killian had to make sure he didn’t get distracted. He still had his gift for Emma and he didn’t want to wait to give it to her.

“We can pick back up right there after I show you this, Emma.” Emma looked a little remorseful at Killian’s pressing pause on the moment, but when he pulled her into the living room and showed her the surprise Emma’s smile outshone anything else. 

“Blue prints!” Emma said excitedly and Killian nodded.

“Aye love. I just got them this morning, and as soon as you give me the green light, they’ll start construction.”

Emma poured over the outlines and commented on all the things that he’d included that she wanted. In bed two nights ago they’d spoken of what made for a perfect house in her estimation, and Killian had included every last thing. High ceilings, big windows, a stone fireplace and so many more things were drawn up. It was hard to see some of them on the two dimensions of the drawings, but Killian knew Emma had more than enough imagination to envision it.

Some of the ideas were Killian’s as well. Their bedroom for one thing, was as large as it was and with a bathroom to match because he wanted him and Emma to always feel comfortable and like they had a lot of space should they need it. Killian had all sorts of ideas on how life would be in their new routine, once they were out of Emma’s smaller house. Having her in the shower was a difficult prospect here, so he might have over compensated for that with the vastness of the one in the new house.

Killian also added five other bedrooms to the upper floors, and a fully finished attic, hoping the house was a place they could grow into. Emma was glad to see he’d included so much space, and though they hadn’t explicitly spoken about how many children they wanted to have, Killian knew Emma wanted some. He’d grant her whatever number she wanted, though in truth he hoped they’d have at least three. Killian loved the idea of a big family. 

“It’s perfect, Killian.” His finger came to tip her chin up to look at him, and in Emma’s green eyes, Killian saw exactly what he’d wanted: love, hope, and happiness about where the two of them were going together.

“I need you to know that everything is different now, Emma. The loneliness I felt, the gray that clung to my life before is all behind me because I have you. No matter what anyone thinks, you are everything that matters and this future is all I could ever want. I’ve never been so happy, and you are the angel that brought that to me.”

Emma’s smile at his words radiated the joy that he felt in his own heart, but then her lips curved into something a little more wicked and Killian knew something he’d said had sparked the heat between them all over again. Whenever Emma looked at him this way, _very_ good things tended to follow.

“I don’t know if angelic is exactly the way I’d describe me.” Emma moved over to straddle him on the couch and Killian felt a rush of needing her. The way her hair fell around them like a curtain of sorts always got to him. The soft tendrils moved along his shoulders a bit as she moved, and his hands came to touch her and the silky strands at once.

“You’re my savior, Swan. Though I grant you that not all our actions are exactly saintly.” The last word came out slightly higher than the others as Emma stripped off her shirt.

“Hmm. No probably not. But since you’re technically my _husband_ , I get to have my way with you whenever I want. Right?” Killian nodded, speechless as she shucked off her bra in front of him, and in that moment he realized that they needed more than this.

Surprising Emma, he carried her in his arms from the living room into her bed and when he placed her down he saw her pouting.

“The plan was to have you on the couch.” Killian shook his head, stripping off his own shirt as Emma unbuttoned her jean shorts. How he found any words when she was so damn enticing he didn’t know.

“It’s not enough love. This first, and then I’ll have you anywhere in the house you want.” Emma smiled, but Killian saw the flush of arousal that spread on her cheeks and slightly on her neck.

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Then Emma was in his arms again and the feel of her against him with nothing in between them pulled a growl from deep in his throat. Emma was his, his wife, his love, the best part of his world, and she was a damn siren, always drawing him in for more.

Enough was never enough with Emma, and though he’d made love to her all over this damn house he needed more. He’d woken her up with his head between her legs this morning and then taken her long and hard but it didn’t matter. He was just as needy as he had been then, and could see in the light coming through the window that some of the love bites he’d left along her skin were starting to fade. That wouldn’t do at all.

“On the bed, love.” Killian saw the flash of heat in Emma’s eyes at the command. Yes, his Emma loved a bit of direction and a taste of control. It always made those beautiful jade eyes of hers ignite, and she followed his directions with slow, but sure strides.

Seeing Emma like this, spread out and waiting for him truly was a miracle of sorts, and Killian wasted no time coming above her, until he realized that another course of action might be better. He flipped their positions much to her surprise to that she was on top of him and Killian grinned as her eyes grew wider.

“You wanted this on the couch, didn’t you love?” Killian’s fingers traced up her hips and Emma nodded, still not having found her words. “Well you’ll have it, but with a bit of negotiation. Up here love, hold onto the headboard." 

He watched the flush on her creamy skin grow deeper. She wanted this, but still she held back, at least until Killian guided her up so she was right above his face, her thighs spread and opening her to him just as he wanted.

Killian opened up her legs wider apart as he brought her down to his mouth and his tongue made contact with her waiting heat. She was so ready for him already it drove him mad.

“ _Fuck_ , Killian!” Just the first swipe of his tongue against her had her shaking, and Killian kept it up, wanting more of her responses.

Emma cursing might just be one of his favorite things to hear. She didn’t do it often usually only when she was really angry. Emma claimed that as a teacher she could never risk the chance of using a word like this in front of students, but here in their bed, he wanted her cursing like a sailor. If he made her feel that out of control, she could sing a litany of curse words and it would make things all the better.

He kept his pace just as he knew Emma liked it, slow at first but then moving faster, demanding more until her whole body started to quiver and she nearly collapsed above him. He held her firmly in place, reveling in every last bit of wanting that she gave him until he moved away and she moved further down his body.

“You know I’m totally paying you back for that, right?” Emma said when she’d finally come down from the high and Killian grinned.

“I thought you might say that.” Emma took the challenge, and moved down his body, before teasing his aching cock with her tongue. She took him in her mouth deep and now it was definitely Killian falling apart because of pleasure. 

“God, Emma, you have to stop! I want all of you, love.” Emma grinned and with his white flag of surrender waving she moved up his body to line her sex up with his length before moving down against him. Both of them were too worked up for anything even resembling slow and steady, but damn if the race to the finish didn’t blow his mind.

As soon as Emma began to fall apart, Killian followed, and in the end both of them lay together spent and trying to catch their breath. It was barely midday and here they were, in bed together, like it was the most normal of things.

“I love summer.” Emma’s words made Killian grin as he held her close.

“Do you, love?”

“Well I love it when you’re here. We can do this any time of day. No lessons, no work. Just my hot husband sexing me up.” He couldn’t hold back the laugh at her phrasing.

“I’m at your service any time, Swan.” Emma let out her own giggle at that, and the soft, melodic sound made his heart skip a beat. How any woman could be so perfect for him, Killian couldn’t begin to imagine, but he’d found her, his one great love.

He held Emma for a while longer, before the calls of the day brought them from this sacred space, but Killian knew it would all be made right in the end. Tonight they’d find themselves back here, with Emma in his arms, and every night there after he was hoping for exactly the same thing.

…………..

Hours later, when all the anxiety of Liam’s continued presence was gone, and the happy sense of calm that came when Emma and Killian were together was firmly in place, Emma’s phone pinged with the telltale sound of an email. Usually Emma wouldn’t take much notice of this, but the subject line and the sender caught her eyes. It was from Mary Margaret and the only description read _‘True Love Test.’_  

“She is so corny.” Emma said the words aloud, and felt Killian shift from where he was beside her at the kitchen island. They were waiting on dinner to cook, and still had another twenty minutes or so.

“A test to see if our love is true? We have to take it.” Emma gawked at him, surprised. 

“You _want_ to take this?” Killian smiled.

“Aye. It’ll be a good boost of confidence when we pass with flying colors. Plus it would be fun to beat David at something.” Emma laughed, shaking her head. She knew that Killian and David had a blossoming friendship. It had been brought up once or twice over the past few days, and Mary Margaret confirmed at breakfast that the feeling was mutual. All signs pointed towards the start of a magnificent bromance.

“No one ever passes these things, Killian. It’s normal for people to be different – but these don’t take that into account.” Killian pressed a kiss to her temple before taking the phone from her. In a second he’d forwarded the email to himself so that they could both take the test.

“Let’s just see, love. Perhaps we’ll be the outliers who get it just right.” Emma smirked at his overconfidence and took a seat on a stool across from him, with the counter separating them. If Killian wanted to get into this then they could, but Emma was not above saying ‘I told you so’ if he was proved wrong. 

The questions were mostly straight forward asking things Emma expected about the number of kids she wanted and if she was religious, but some were also a bit more abstract. They asked either or questions for things that didn’t seem really connected to love. It was all preferences, but it’s not like the choices were ‘chocolate or wheat grass’ or ‘pop music or choir of monks.’ All of the answers were acceptable alternatives to each other. Nothing really red flag worthy at all.

None of these choices would ever make Emma love Killian any less, but she had to admit as they went on that she was hoping for a high score. Killian was so invested in it, but Emma wanted it too. It would be a nice little validation of sorts after how the day had started, and it was always nice to win.

“Ready, Swan?” Killian asked when he was done with his test and she nodded and they both submitted at the same time, awaiting the results.

“Ninety-eight percent - wow that’s high!” Emma was delighted, even if there was absolutely nothing scientific about this test. Killian though looked perturbed. 

“What did we possibly miss?” Emma scrolled through and laughed.

“The bear question.” Killian’s brow furrowed.

“How did you respond?” Emma shrugged.

“Back away slowly in a low position.” Killian looked alarmed. 

“Emma it’s a bear. You should run. _Fast_.” She laughed.

“We might not get many bears in Storybrooke but every warning I’ve ever seen says the opposite.” Killian took her words in and nodded.

“Well I didn’t know. Now I do. So look at that, one hundred percent.” Emma smiled, taking a screen shot of the results and sending it back to Mary Margaret. 

“That’s A+ work. Gold star worthy even.” Killian moved around the counter and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as his blue eyes searched hers.

“So the magic number is four.” Emma’s heart lurched at his words. He was referring to the number of kids they both said they wanted.

“It’s a good round number. Even and not so many we completely lose our minds.” Killian grinned at her analysis.

“I gather we could have a dozen children, and as long as they were anything like you, I could love them all forever.” Emma loved how sweet he was. But she had to get rid of even the thought of twelve kids immediately.

“Yeah, no. We can handle a lot, but we are not doing that.” 

“No. We’re having four.” His hand moved from her hip to rub against her abdomen and Emma smiled.

“You do realize I’m not actually pregnant, right?”

“As much as I’ve been inside you the past few days, you very well could be, Emma.” Emma shook her had.

“I’m on the pill.” When she said it, she wondered how much longer she really wanted to stay on it. All this talk of kids was making her wonder if maybe they weren’t ready for that next step right now. 

“Which is roughly ninety-two percent effective.” Emma blinked up at the statistic. 

“So what, you’re hoping we’re in the other eight percent?” Killian brought her hand up to kiss gently.

“I’d have no qualms about being an outlier again. Confirmed true love and a baby, it would be almost too much happiness to bear.” Emma laughed aloud at the status he’d assigned them.

“You were the only one for me even without that test,” Emma said pressing a kiss to his lips. “And let’s just wait a little on that last part. We’re not rushing remember?” 

“Aye, love, I remember.” Emma let out a relieved breath and was about to kiss him again when the timer went off for dinner. 

“Hold that thought.” Killian groaned a bit.

“You’re choosing dinner over my love, Swan?” He was kidding, but Emma could banter with the best of them. 

“I’m putting your loving on hold and when you have this mac and cheese you’ll get why. Trust me.” Killian smiled, moving to join her.

“I always do.” He took her hand in his and that was that. They settled into a blissfully quiet night spent together knowing that they both had the same dreams for what lay ahead in the lives they were building together. 

**_Post-Note: Again, if any of you were thinking this story was going to be anything other than shameless smut and cuteness, I don’t really know what to say to you. I mean planning for their new home, and talking about their future kids in one chapter, plus the start of a Frozen Jewel connection? It’s a certifiable fluff fest over here. And don’t you worry. I have some plans for Liam and how he’s going to have his epiphany. He most certainly needs a redemption arc in this and when he makes amends, expect him to no longer be the thorn in everyone’s side. He just needs a little love to cool it a bit. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and definitely let me know what you think!_**  


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hey all! Please enjoy this fluffy (and smutty) update! I really am loving this story and can't wait to share the rest of what's to come!_ **

Every so often, Emma faced mornings where her mind just wouldn’t sleep. There was no real reason for it, but she’d find herself waking up before dawn, completely wired and unable to fall back asleep.

In the past, she argued it was her relatively restful lifestyle. Emma had long been a creature of habit with a decent bedtime and pretty limited stressors outside of getting her lesson plans organized. It would make sense for her to wake up this early every so often because she didn’t really need the sleep, but that wasn’t the case today. She and Killian had been indulging in quite a few late night moments together that did _not_ involve sleeping. Emma honestly should have been looking for any rest she could find, but it just wouldn’t come.

Emma spent a little time just enjoying the continued warmth of being in her bed with Killian, but eventually she realized that the longer she stayed here, the better chance there was of her waking him up. Emma didn’t want to drag Killian into this unnecessary early birding and so she tried to untangle herself from him even if the thought was a little more than disheartening.

Sneaking out as carefully as she could, Emma thought she’d wake Killian half a dozen times before she was safely out of her room. Even then she knew she needed to stay quiet. Sound carried pretty surely in her small house so her options of morning amusement were limited. It was still too dark outside to go in the garden or for a run, and she didn’t trust the sound from the TV not to wake Killian. It was also too early to make breakfast, but after washing up a bit, Emma finally pinpointed something she could do.

Tonight Emma and Killian were invited to Mary Margaret and David’s house for a Forth of July barbeque and Emma had been assigned her one signature staple for all parties – cupcakes. Emma couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had been decreed as almost law that Emma was the dessert queen in their friend group, but she accepted the title happily. Besides, cupcakes were pretty easy in the scheme of things.

With the ease of someone well versed in both her kitchen and her go-to cupcake recipe, Emma moved about the room gathering everything she needed quietly. Within a few moments she was in the zone with her measuring and mixing, and step-by-step she watched the chocolate batter come together. When it was perfect, Emma moved towards the tins she’d cook them in only to hear the creak of a floorboard by the kitchen doorway. She turned to find her husband standing there despite her intention of letting him sleep.

Damn Killian looked hot in the morning. Not that he wasn’t attractive all the time, but Emma had yet to get over him this way in nothing but some flannel sleep pants. His hair way messy from sleep, his beard a little more prominent than it seemed the night before, but his blue eyes held all the intensity that they usually did. He’d been up for mere minutes, but it didn’t seem that way when he looked at her like this. 

Emma knew what he saw right now, her hair up in a messy bun as she wore nothing but one of his t-shirts and some basic cotton boy shorts, but the way he took her in made Emma feel like she was the hottest thing alive. She felt that gaze across her skin, lighting her up inside, and if ever anyone wondered what it meant to be devoured with a look Emma would direct them to this moment.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Emma said the words with sincerity, and she worried for a second that she’d woken him up but Killian’s grin made her heart skip a beat and a smile of her own appear.

“Not without you, love.” 

He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and Emma felt all of him as he pulled her back against him. The thrill that came when she felt his hard length against her and her own subsequent flash of need couldn’t be denied. 

Emma was faced with a choice in that moment – pretend that she cared about finishing these cupcakes right now, or throw the batter in the fridge so she could let her smoldering eyed husband ravish her in their bed. Such a difficult decision, whatever would she do.

“Do you want a taste?” Emma asked, trying her best for sultry as Killian hummed behind her. She took a swipe of the batter with her thumb before turning around in his arms and offering it to him. Killian licked the batter as his eyes held hers and Emma started to doubt she’d even get the mix in the fridge before dragging him back to bed.

“Delicious, Swan, but not exactly what I had in mind when waking up this morning.” Emma feigned ignorance even as he moved closer, grinding his harness against her through the thin flannel of his pants. 

“And what were you expecting?” The desire in her voice rang out between them clear as day and Killian leaned in until he was a whisper away from her lips. 

“I was expecting to wake my wife up by tasting _her_ instead of these damn good cupcakes.”

Emma shivered against him, the promise of his mouth on her too much for Emma to deny wanting and when his hand moved to push up the shirt she wore and the other slipped behind the bit of cotton still between him and her waiting heat she let out a small whimper.

With lazy strokes that made Emma want so much more, Killian moved his thumb against her clit before moving one finger inside her. It was so far from enough, but he retreated too soon, only for Emma to watch him bring his finger to his mouth.

“Much better.” Emma groaned before pulling him down for a kiss. Why did he have to be so devastatingly sexy? Seriously, what other guy could ever make every time they came together this hot. It drove Emma crazy.

Both of them fell into the kiss and with their roaming hands were moving towards so much more when Killian pulled back and growled out that she should take care of these cupcakes before he fucked her right back to sleep. Emma barely had the presence of mind to throw the batter in the fridge before he’d taken her in his arms and brought her back to bed once more.

“When we went to bed you were naked, love. Now you’ve hidden yourself from me.” Emma felt her breathing stagger as he tore the shirt from her body.

“Baking naked is not really the smartest idea.” Killian smiled and Emma moved to get rid of the last piece of cotton between them on her own, liking his train of thought and quick momentum.

“Hmm, you make a good point. Perhaps I can forgive you just this once.” Emma felt her breath catch as Killian kissed down her body, spreading her legs so her sex was his for the taking. She remembered his whole argument before about wanting a taste, and the anticipation boiled through her in the most delicious way.

When his tongue made contact, Emma was lost, completely giving over to him. Killian’s hands held her to him firmly in place and all Emma could do was take his ministrations, gasping for breath as she did. He was so ridiculously good at this and where in the past he might have gone for slow this morning he was greedy, demanding that she fall apart not once but twice this way. Emma didn’t know how much more she could survive, but then he was moving back up above her, his cock pressed at her entrance.

“Happy now?” Emma asked, trying for some sort of wit, and Killian growled, moving down to kiss her so she could taste herself on his lips. It drove all the sass right out of her brain.

“Incredibly so.”

Killian gave the reply as he thrust inside her fully and Emma thought that if this was going to be his play every morning, she would gladly never leave this bed again. It was amazing to think that all of this between them was still so new. Emma couldn’t even imagine how she’d lived before knowing this kind of pleasure. 

“I need you to promise me something, love.” Emma took a moment longer to understand the words than she usually would. He was asking for something now, when she was just on the cusp of a third, and no doubt just as satisfying climax.

“Um, okay?” Killian grinned at how flustered she was, filling her again as she moaned. 

“No more sneaking off. When you’re up, I’m up.” Emma looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Killian, you can’t be serious.” 

“Oh but I am, love. I want your word, no more surprises like that… promise?” She knew he was purposely holding back her climax until she said it, and hey, if he wanted to be woken up at weird hours of the morning with her, that was his prerogative, right?

“Alright I promise.” No sooner had she said the words than Killian was giving her that bliss all over again. Emma basked in how good it all felt, and finally admitted that maybe he’d been right. She was tired now, and could be convinced to stay in this bed all morning.

Once the haze of orgasm faded away, Emma found some clarity she hadn’t had in the moment. Killian’s request wasn’t about needing to be together all the time but about knowing where she was. Emma knew that he was still carrying some of that restlessness around from her leaving without a trace in Vegas. That he’d woken up and felt anything other than the happiness Emma got to enjoy this morning pulled at her heartstrings.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Emma said finally, running her hand across Killian’s cheek. His hand came up to take her hand and he kissed her fingertips lightly, a subtle gesture before bringing her hand down over his heart.

“I know, love. You can make it up to me when you wake up later and stay right here with me.” Emma nodded, knowing she would do exactly that before giving way to the sleep that had eluded her before.

………….

Staring at Emma across the backyard of this Forth of July barbeque, dressed in her blue and white sundress, Killian felt himself trying to capture this image. The laughter in her eyes and the way she was so relaxed here calmed Killian like nothing ever could.

Though the sky was darkening around them Emma seemed ethereal, awash in some sort of light that was purely hers, and when she looked up to see him watching her she smiled. It was that smile he’d only ever seen her give to him, the one that told him that she loved him just as he loved her.

This was what he’d imagined Emma’s life was like when he saw her here in Storybrooke that first day outside the diner. It was this sense of peace that told Killian that this was the only place they could ever hope to make their future. 

Emma belonged in Storybrooke with these people and Killian would see to it that she always got to be here. There was nothing that New York, Vegas, or any other locale on earth could offer that Storybrooke couldn’t and those other places would always be missing something – they’d be missing the sense of home that came when Killian and Emma got to be in this little corner of the world together.

Currently that corner was filled with the talking and laughter of Emma and her friends as well as music and the ambient hum that Killian guessed often came with a barbecue. The grill was sizzling away as Mary Margaret stood before it making the last of the food, the above ground pool that the Nolan’s had in their backyard bubbled mildly, and the crickets had already started their nightly chorus though the sun was just setting. It was a quiet sort of chaos, and one of the happiest sounds Killian had heard in a long time.

Killian’s life before Emma had been devoid of more than just love. He’d been missing moments like this too. Out of everyone in his old world, Will was the only friend Killian considered built for activities like this. Everyone else was entirely focused all the time and an evening out had to be about networking or strategizing in some way. That mentality was the reason Killian found himself staying in as often as he could. Life had been secluded, but at least he hadn’t the need to be so fake all the time.

No one would ever claim that Emma and her friends were fake though, and as Killian looked around at the crowd gathered here tonight in the Nolan’s backyard, he was grateful to be here. This was a collection of people who had their priorities straight. They weren’t ruled by their work or money or what expected step came next. Instead they followed fun and humor, and Killian couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed as much as he had so far this evening.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed.” Killian looked over to Dave who came bearing a beer for himself and for Killian.

“With?”

“You really held your own with the posse. Not everyone can.” 

Killian followed David’s look back to the women and he didn’t quite follow. Certainly they were an exuberant bunch, set in a way that spoke to a very long friendship and a comfort level few people had, but they were each of them kind and welcoming to him.

“Is that your way of saying you approve, mate?” David laughed at Killian’s jest. 

“Oh trust me I already did. Graham is great, but he’s not exactly the chattiest guy around.” Killian looked over to Graham who was just beside them and Graham shrugged. 

“He’s not wrong.” Killian smirked. He knew for a fact that Huntsman could talk with the best of them, but Killian had begun to suspect that the person he drew him out of his own head the most was Ruby. Graham had the making of a lone wolf, except for when he was with his fiancé.

“Well I’m glad I could be of service.”

The three of them spoke some more, about the fireworks that Graham would be orchestrating later, and sports and the like. Killian might not have been raised here, but he knew enough to hold his own. In his time at the company, Killian learned never to underestimate the power of American Football to sway potential clients. One nice thing said about a favorite team and some people were chomping at the bit to sign you on in business having noting to do with the game at all.

As the night progressed Killian constantly paid attention to Emma, and at one point he noticed that she was walking away from the others to the side of the house. Dave was in the middle of a tale about the last sheriff and his propensity for stashing away food like a squirrel, some of which Dave was still finding years later in the strangest places, and Killian begged excuse for just a moment.

He ran into Emma at the side of the house which was lit up by a porch light when she was coming back from the car, and her surprise at seeing him there was evident. It quickly turned to joy though and then a knowing smile. 

“I should have known you’d come and find me.” Killian moved forward, pulling Emma into his arms as he did. 

“I always will, love.” Emma’s soft smile at his words was too much and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with a bit more intensity than was needed, but Emma didn’t seem to mind. He pressed her against the side of the house, boxing her in, as her fingers wove through his hair, pulling him in closer. 

They were making out like teenagers the two of them, and damn if that wasn’t beyond enjoyable to Killian. Emma was his wife and they were grown adults, but he didn’t want to fight this urge to be close to her. Even if he lived a hundred years, it wouldn’t be enough time to kiss Emma as she truly deserved. 

“Miss Swan, is that you?” Killian pulled back and Emma looked flushed from the kiss only to turn and see something that caused shock to appear in her eyes.

“Hi Grace.” Killian looked over to see a young girl, maybe eleven or so, standing on the other side of the fence. Only her head was visible, but she was grinning wildly.

“Did you get a boyfriend?” Emma blushed some more, but found her teacher voice, which Killian found incredibly sexy. It had a little authority and a lot of patience, but it was completely Emma and thus far too attractive for his sanity.

“Um, sort of.” 

“Grace, honey, get down from there.” Mary Margaret had walked back here at some point that Killian didn’t notice, but the young girl stepped down at her request. “Now, Miss Swan didn’t get a boyfriend. She found a husband. Isn’t that nice?”

“You did _what_?!” Killian heard Emma’s quiet groan at the enthusiasm.

“I did, I got married.”

“And you didn’t invite us? But you said that you loved being our teacher.” Killian saw some pain in Emma’s eyes and he quickly stepped in.

“It was only the first wedding, love. The second one is when everyone gets to come.” Grace looked at Killian in shock.

“You’re having two weddings?” Emma nodded. “Sweet! I have to tell everyone!” Just like that the young girl was gone and Killian looked back to Emma who had unshed tears in her eyes.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Mary Margaret said, scurrying back off to the party and Killian asked Emma what was wrong.

“Nothing. I just – you’re okay with inviting my students, to a wedding we haven’t even really talked about having?”

“Of course. They’re a huge part of your life. And we _will_ be getting married again, love. Even without your friend’s insistence, I always wanted another chance to make my vows to you all over again.” Emma laughed at that, her emotion still clogged in the sound as she did.

“I love you.” Killian kissed her once more, lightly this time.

“And I love you, Emma. But we should probably get back, before another of your pupils finds us in such a compromising position.” Emma agreed he was probably right, and with that they returned to the party, hand in hand.

…………

Emma didn’t realize before coming to this barbecue how truly excited she was to bring the two biggest parts of her world together. Her friends had long been the cornerstone in her life, always providing her with love and support and a level of belief that she needed. They’d gotten her through the best and worst moments of her life, and they would forever be some of the most important people she knew.

There was a chance when Emma ran off and married a man on a good feeling in Vegas that he’d turn out to be someone who didn’t mesh well with her friends, but that wasn’t the case with Killian. All night he’d been right in the thick of everything. David and Graham had both glommed onto him, and Emma could see the bromance brewing, but most importantly Killian could go toe-to-toe with Ruby and the others. He understood their humor, and more than that he respected them all. It hadn’t taken much, but over the last few hours, Killian had endeared himself to every person here and it made Emma happier than she could ever say.

There was only one thing missing, and it was something that Emma didn’t know if she could get back. The light in Elsa’s eyes specifically was faded, and though she laughed along with all of them and put her best foot forward, Emma could see she was still off after everything that had happened. Liam had been gone a few days at this point as far as Emma knew, but Emma hadn’t had the chance to check in with Elsa. Now she planned to remedy that.

“Hey Els, can you help me with the cupcakes? I don’t want to risk the firing squad for dropping them like Belle did last year.” Elsa smiled and followed Emma inside to the kitchen. But once the door was closed behind them, Emma admitted what she really wanted to talk about. 

“Is it really that obvious?” Elsa asked and Emma shook her head, because it wasn’t. Elsa was doing a lovely job of covering up but Emma was just prone to watching people. Little things rarely escaped her notice, it was one of the skills she used the most as a teacher.

“Do you think it’s something you can get past?” Elsa crossed wrapped her arms around herself, not in a defensive way, but one that spoke to her vulnerability. She was trying to keep the feelings in. Emma knew that move very well from past experience.

“I’m trying. Really, I am, but every day there’s something else.” Emma felt her brow furrow. 

“What do you mean?” Elsa blushed but her hands fell to her side lifting awkwardly as she spoke.

“Liam keeps sending me things.”

“Things?” Emma wasn’t even pretending not to dig at this point. This was perplexing and not at all what she expected.

“Well one day it was shells. Dozens of them.” Emma was about to ask why he would send them when Elsa continued. “The morning we met I found a whole blue scallop shell in the sand and I was all excited about it and so he sent all these other rare varieties. I don’t know where he got them, but they were there at my door with a note.”

“What did the note say?” Emma was still trying to process the gesture. This was thoughtful, romantic even. Emma never would have expected the Liam Jones she met was capable of that.

“I didn’t read it. But the next day it was paints in every shade of blue because I’d been trying to paint a seascape. Not like he knows all I can think of now when I see blue is his stupid eyes. Then this morning it was flowers. So many freaking flowers, my house is overflowing with them. I couldn’t just leave them outside, because people were starting to stare, and they were daisies, and I love daisies.”

By the end of her mini monologue, Elsa’s voice had gone quiet. She sounded defeated and it shot right through Emma’s heart. All of this was something out of a dream. Being showered in not just gifts but ones Elsa actually liked was something that her friend deserved, and the only reason she wasn’t pursuing this was because of Emma.

“Maybe I was wrong.” Elsa’s eyes flew up to Emma’s.

“No Emma, you weren’t. He was such a jerk to you, and his whole argument was that love never works.”

Emma knew that was what she’d thought only minutes before, but with new evidence, she had to consider the possibility that Liam Jones might be falling for Elsa. And didn’t Emma know that it was often the people most against falling that fell the hardest? Up until recently she’d pretty much defined skepticism, and now she was becoming the poster child for happy, stable, and in-love.

“Forget everything else. When you were with him what did it feel like?” Elsa answered automatically.

“It felt like magic.” Emma nodded. 

“Then there’s your answer. The only way to live life without what-ifs is to follow your instincts, Elsa, and your first ones might have been right.” Elsa still looked unsure so Emma took her hand in hers. “Who knows – maybe you’re the one to make Liam see that he could really stand to get that huge stick out of his ass.”

Elsa’s laughter filled the kitchen, and this time Emma heard the melody of true feeling behind it. It was contagious, and Emma found herself grinning despite the strangeness of her advice. 

“Thank you, Emma.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t accept anything less than what you deserve, Elsa. I want him to be the guy you thought he could be, but if he can’t that’s not your fault. There’s someone out there for you, whether it’s Liam or someone else.” 

The tears that had started to form in Elsa’s eyes spilled over a little bit but she wiped them away before giving Emma a quick hug. They gave Elsa a moment to collect herself and then they actually retrieved the cupcakes. 

Once they were back outside, Emma was pleased to see that no one noticed their absence. At least until Elsa had gotten a better handle on the situation, she could use a little privacy. No need to get everyone’s comments and opinions when nothing had really happened yet.

“She seems lighter, love. Was that your doing?” Emma turned to see Killian and smiled as he stepped closer, pulling her into him. Emma wound her arms around his neck.

“I like to think so.” Killian grinned at her teasing.

“Is this to be a habit of yours, Swan? Bringing light and hope to everyone as you have for me?” Emma felt her cheeks warm a bit, and knew from the way his eyes darkened a bit that he noticed. Killian had a fascination with her blushing and it felt like she was always feeding into it by blushing more. 

“I give you light, huh?” Killian nodded, his thumb combing to brush over the corner of her smile as his hand cupped her face. 

“You give me everything.” How could she not pull him down to kiss after he gave her beautiful words like that? But too soon they were interrupted with a loud clearing of someone’s throat. 

“If you two are done, we have actual fireworks to get to.”

Emma pulled back to see Ruby smirking at them from across the yard and Emma laughed. Even if Emma wanted to continue what that kiss had started, they couldn’t do that yet. The evening had a while yet to go but this love between them would keep, and Emma knew it always would.

Taking Killian’s hand in hers, Emma moved across to the designated seating area as Graham prepared the neighborhood’s little fireworks display. Through all of the flash and pops of color though, Emma knew the best part of all of this was sitting here in Killian’s arms, knowing that every year from here on out they’d get to do this exact same thing.

…………

In the thick of all the good in Killian’s life there remained one clear shortcoming, one area of hurt that lurked at the back of his mind. His brother and the person who was always Killian’s constant was missing. Not only that he was actively rooting against the happiness that Killian now had, and every time that reality sank back down on his shoulders, Killian stiffened against it.

Killian was angry sure, but more than that he regretted his brother’s inability to just give Emma a chance. If Liam weren’t so bloody stubborn then none of this would be an issue. It wasn’t that his brother was at his core malicious or unfeeling. He simply lacked any real emotional intelligence. It was that disconnect that worried Killian the most. He fully believed his brother capable of trying to ‘wait Killian out’ only to find when too much time had passed that he’d been wrong. 

So on the morning after the fourth when Killian’s phone rang on his way back from securing Granny’s for his lovely wife and him, he was surprised to see that Liam was the one calling. There’d been no communication between them for days, but for Liam to call now was curious. In the end, Killian decided to hear him out instead of letting it go to voicemail.

“Liam.”

_“Oh – you picked up – well erm, good.”_ Killian remained quiet anticipating that his brother would speak, but the silence filled the line between them. 

“Was this a test call then?” Killian knew he sounded rude, but his brother undoubtedly deserved it.

_“No. It’s an apology. A sincere one.”_ Now it was Killian’s turn to be silent. He was shocked. When was the last time Liam had admitted being wrong about anything?

“For what exactly?”

_“What do I not have to be sorry for? I’ve gone and bungled this up at every bloody turn. I should have congratulated you, brother, and supported your choices. Instead I insulted you and your wife more than once.”_

Liam’s calling Emma Killian’s wife without any trace of sarcasm or disdain meant something to Killian, and it gave him hope that Liam might actually understand what he’d done wrong.

“Aye, I’d say that about sums it up. What’s brought on the change of heart?”

_“I’d like to say I was the kind of man who saw the error in my ways naturally, but that wasn’t the case. It was Emma.”_ Killian stopped in his tracks right there on the street.

“Emma?” Liam then began in earnest, laying it all out there for Killian’s consideration.

_“Emma did me a kindness when I most certainly didn’t deserve it. I’d felt badly about the post-nup from the moment I confronted her. She didn’t let me get away with my rudeness and she protected you. I saw then that your marriage might not be such a terrible mistake, but instead of telling her that, I panicked and switched topics to Elsa._

_“I debated reaching out more than once but I let myself play the coward until last night when I heard from Elsa after days of trying to speak with her. That was Emma’s doing something for me when she had no reason in the world to do so. Compassion like that could never be overlooked, not even by me.”_

The pieces began to click together for Killian now. He saw Emma and Elsa last night of course, but Killian didn’t realize Emma had given her blessing. He only assumed that Emma had used her light and kindness to help treat Elsa’s hurting. 

_“Killian, you know me well enough to understand that I never take anything on blind faith, not in business and not in life. I’ve always needed to see to believe, and I’m ashamed to say I might never have understood your choice if not for meeting Elsa. I thought you the biggest idiot this side of the Atlantic for marrying Emma as you did on a whim. Now I realize I was the fool in that exchange.”_

“Elsa seems to have made quite an impact on you.”

_“She had more impact in the moment I met her than the right hook you hit me with.”_ Killian winced, remembering that he’d resorted to violence like that.

“About that -,”

_“Don’t you dare apologize. I deserved it, even if I’d be happy to never repeat the performance.”_ Both of them laughed a bit at that, but Liam continued on. _“I know it’s a lot to ask, brother, but I hope you can forgive me for the trouble I’ve caused.”_  

It was on the tip of Killian’s tongue to say that he could, but it wouldn’t be the truth, at least not fully. Before Killian could truly accept the apology, Liam needed to make things right with Emma. When Killian told Liam that, Liam saddled him with another surprise.

_“I’m way ahead of you. I’ll be in Storybrooke this afternoon, and I have an idea that can be ready as early as tonight if you’ll allow me.”_  

Liam spelled out the scheme he had, and Killian had to admit he was surprised. Though Liam had gotten a few details from Elsa that made it personal and thoughtful, it seemed this was his idea, and as far as Killian could guess it was a good one. Emma would like this even if it was unexpected. Killian gave Liam one opinion on the matter, and the quickness with which his brother ran towards it told Killian Liam was serious. 

As the conversation was winding down and the particulars of Liam’s plan were fully disclosed, Killian decided he had one more thing to tell his brother. 

“Just remember, Liam, that Emma’s forgiveness does not an easy road make. Elsa belongs to a group of friends who are bound together. Hurt one of them and you hurt them all.” Liam sighed.

“I’ll face whatever it takes if it means I can have Elsa.” Killian grinned, finally feeling like he could delight in his brother’s near obsession with Emma’s friend. It was going to be pretty entertaining to watch Liam change his ways enough to secure the woman he wanted.

They made their goodbyes and Killian found when he hung up that he was nearly back at Emma’s. Along with their breakfast, Killian also had the privilege of bearing hope at moving forward as well. He would be all too glad to have the tension with Liam behind them for when it was gone there’d be no dark clouds left hanging over the start of his Emma’s life together.

When Killian arrived at the front gate, he found Emma just where he’d left her, tending to the garden. She was lost in the action of it, and Killian was lost in her. The vision she created as she toiled away in plain jean shorts and a t-shirt was just as stunning as any other. Killian found himself moving towards her until she eventually looked up and spotted him. She hopped up from her spot in greeting. 

“You’re back! I was just about to -,”

Whatever else Emma was going to say was muffled by his demanding kiss, and the food he’d gathered was abandoned on the chair beside them. Killian pulled Emma close, finding he had to make her see how unbelievably amazing she was. It was a combination of everything Liam had said, and everything that Emma was. She was a remarkable woman, and somehow she was his.

“Killian, I’m going to get you all dirty!” Killian didn’t care for Emma’s attempt to disentangle herself, and he held her firmly in place. 

“Then we’ll just get cleaned up after love.” Emma’s eyes grew wide and then she yelped in surprise before laughing as he swept her in his arms and moved back into the house set on spending the afternoon illustrating to Emma just how precious and important she was to him. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it, and really this chapter has given me so many things I love. Early morning (and baking) smut in one, Emma and her friends blending well with Killian, Captain Charming, stolen CS moments, Emma trying to find people their happily ever afters, and the hint that Liam is going to get his shit together. What could I possibly be imagining in terms of an apology? We will all have to wait and see, but at least to me it feels like enough. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks as always for reading!_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hi all! We are back with another chapter of ‘Accidentally on Purpose.’ In it we are getting an Emma-sponsored date first and then ending with the way Liam is making things up to Emma. I’m packing a fluffy punch with this one and taking the step I think we need for real reconciliation between Emma, Killian, and Liam. Thanks for reading!_ **

“So you’re not planning to tell me where we’re off to?” Emma smirked at Killian’s question from his spot in the passenger seat.

They’d been driving for all of twenty minutes, had been out of Storybrooke for ten, and her husband had asked roughly five times for indication on their destination. If he kept this rate up, he’d ask another five at least, and that was if they hit no traffic. Emma knew she was often guilty of the same behavior when he was leading the way, but it was his mannerisms today that made her think of him as a kid, anxious and enthusiastically awaiting adventure.

Of course thinking of Killian as a child, with those bright blue eyes of him radiating excitement and his easy smile playing at his lips only set on a younger face, made Emma’s heart flutter. She might get a better idea of exactly what excitement like that looked like when they had kids, and she could only imagine four little rascals that looked like her and Killian together setting out on the trip she had planned for today. It was a lovely thought.

“Can I take your silence as consideration to tell me?” Emma was pulled from her daydreams about kids at Killian’s question and shook her head, trying to ground herself back in the actual moment as she did.

“Not even a little bit.” Killian laughed as he settled into the car. They were watching the coast of Maine unfold around them and Emma couldn’t help the excitement coursing through her.

They’d gotten into a bit of a routine she and Killian, in which Killian was incredibly undeniably thoughtful and Emma was largely along for the ride. Today though Emma decided that she was going to be setting the agenda to bring him something unexpected, and what she had in mind she knew he’d like. Or at least she hoped he would.

As she anticipated, Killian did try a few different approaches to try and figure out where they were headed but Emma evaded him, enjoying herself all the while. The drive was smooth and finally they reached the X that marked the spot and were facing their plans for the rest of the day: The Yorktown Wharf.

The Wharf was an only slightly out dated piece of summer heaven that was entirely based on the pier in this one town a few miles north of Storybrooke. With big neon lights and signage and bright colors everywhere, it looked like every carnival-like play park should. The Wharf was also one of the biggest attractions this part of the state had in the summer and as such it was packed to the brim with people, just like Emma liked it. 

“So what do you think?” Killian grinned at the whole scene, taking it all in as Emma watched him.

“I think it’s fantastic. I haven’t been anywhere like it since I was a boy.”

Emma smiled back, looking back out into the sea of people and seeing that in this place there was a lot of happiness. Of course there was the occasional surly teenager, or harried parent, there were even a few less than enthusiastic workers, but at the end of the day The Wharf was filled with good vibes and possibilities, and for the kids running around here especially it was paradise.

“When Ruby told us where we were going in Vegas, I thought the theme was intriguing. Returning to childlike wonder was something awesome, but their Neverland was not at all my speed. This though… it’s like time stops here or at least it feels like it does.” Killian pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around Emma as he pulled her to his side.

“Timeless has a nice ring to it, love.” Emma pressed up to kiss him lightly before pulling back from their sweet little moment to the whole day ahead. There was so much to see and do up here and she intended to share all of it with Killian.

They started with the rides, because by the look of the lines, things were actually slower than normal. There was a rollercoaster, spinning teacups, and go-karts that all need partaking in. Some of them Killian was a master at (he’d seemingly missed his calling as a NASCAR driver) and others he braved despite clear hesitations (heights, it turned out, were not his favorite).

_“I prefer the sea to the sky, Emma.”_  

That was all Killian said to explain himself when confronted with the old wooden coaster, but when she offered to go alone he wouldn’t hear it. Fear was nothing to seeing her happy, at least that was what he claimed, making Emma melt right there in the middle of hundreds of other people she didn’t know.

When that was done they headed to the games. They were all the usual carnival variety, and thanks to Emma’s pretty extensive experience with the Wharf, she was unbeatable. Sure, she could have taken it easy and been one of those girls on a date who made it appear like she had less skill than she did, but what would be the fun in that?

If anything, all her victory only seemed to rile her husband up more. Killian practically growled into her ear that she was entirely too sexy after she won at ring toss, and ridiculous as that sounded, it made Emma consider ditching the Wharf and booking it back home to show him just how sexy she could be.

Instead though, she gave her winnings (a bear with a sailor cap) to him to hold and took his hand in hers back through the pier to find the final part of any good trip to the Wharf. To get there, they had to pass the rides one more time, and Emma couldn’t help but toss out a little teasing as they did.

“Up for another go on the roller coaster?” Emma looked at Killian’s slight grimace at the words and bit back her smile.

“I think it’s safe to say you’re made of tougher stuff than me, Swan. One more go on that thing and I’m not sure where we’ll end up.” Emma chuckled lightly. “But you knew that already didn’t you?”

“Maybe. I have a better idea anyway, and it comes with limited motion.” Emma heard him mutter something a lot like ‘Thank God’ under his breath as she pulled his hand towards the concession stand.

“What can I get you, Miss?” The old woman behind the stand asked jovially and Emma smiled back.

“One cotton candy and one funnel cake please.” Killian’s brow rose up at her order and Emma threw him a smirk. “Just trust me.”

When she had the treats in hand Emma scoped out the rest of the pier, delighted to see that her favorite spot in the whole place was free. That was a stroke of luck she hadn’t expected. In fact, Emma was more than ready to bribe some teenage kids to get lost, or perhaps charm a sweet old man into moving along further down the way, but as it was, the very end of the dock was free for the taking.

“Come here often, Swan?” Emma grinned at Killian.

“Every year since moving to Storybrooke, and this is kind of the spot to be.” Killian looked around as they took their seat, smiling sincerely.

Emma hoped that he could see this place as she did. It might seem a little cheesy to the untrained eye, but as a kid, it had always been this sort of comfort and magic. It was different enough from Storybrooke to be an adventure, but close enough to the only place she ever called home to feel safe.

“I’m honored you’ve deemed me fitting enough to sit here too.” Emma offered him the two treats and he nodded towards the funnel cake. She handed it to him as she stuck with her personal favorite, pulling apart some of the sweet spindles as she looked out to the water and down the beach beside it.

Next to the Wharf was a coastline of white sand and minimal rock where people swarmed every summer. It was congested with visitors and townies alike, some in families, some alone, but they all seemed happy to soak in the summer sun and the surf. One little girl though caught Emma’s attention in particular. She had light blonde hair that was lacking any sort of restraint and whipped about in the wind. She stood at the edge of the water, waiting for the tide to come in and jumping over the inches of water that lapped at the shore. Every time she jumped she squealed in delight and then ran back in towards her parents.

The girl was just so well adjusted, so happy and content as a little girl, and it was something Emma couldn’t relate to but she’d wanted so bad. Now though, Emma wanted to give that to her kids. Trips here would have to happen so she and Killian could share the strange sort of magic of this place with them.

“I’m thinking that we’ll need to come at least once a summer. Though realistically the kids will want more than that.” Emma looked over to Killian who was looking in the same direction of the family Emma spotted herself and she leaned against him.

“ _The_ kids huh?” Killian nodded.

“Aye, all four of them.” Emma chuckled at the way he was still so firmly holding onto that number.

“So what else is on the list? Must haves for ‘the kids?’” Killian considered that for a moment before speaking again.

“My Mum used to take Liam and I to the park all the time in the summer. Not sure if you know this about me, but I’m mean on those monkey bars.” Emma laughed again as Killian’s hand came to intertwine with hers and she laced her fingers with his gently.

“I always liked the park. Frequent ice cream trips in the summer are good too. Not so much that they’re constantly high on sugar, but enough times to have a favorite place and a favorite flavor.”

“And the house will have a pool for swimming, but then there’s also the beach. Best of both worlds really.” Mention of their house and the fact that they were actually building to a life that would allow for all these ideas only made Emma’s smile grow.

“These kids are going to have a lot going in summer and nothing the rest of the year.” Killian laughed aloud before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“The rest will come to us when we’re ready, though I will say reading my children a book before bed has always been a dream of mine.”

“Me too. And lullabies. I never got those as a kid, and the movies always make them seem nice.”

“They’ll have it all, Emma. Everything we can give them.” Emma loved that idea and was about to go in for a kiss as Killian made a joke of his own. “Speaking of having it all – were you going to share that oversweet concoction or should I procure one of my own?”

“What’s mine is yours,” Emma replied with a laugh as Killian stole the kiss she’d thought he wanted before. 

“And _you_ are mine, just as I am yours love.” Emma nodded, not having words for a second but then Killian was eating the cotton candy and making a face over it that sparked a whole new slew of banter.

They stayed that way, enjoying the afternoon together truly away from time and responsibility and everything else. All that remained was them, and for Emma that was more than enough.

………….

It had taken all his power of persuasion to convince Emma to let him drive back today. She’d been pretty adamant: her date, her driving, but after he instigated a series of kisses against the car that drove him just as crazy as they drove her, he found success. It was critical that he did too, for though Emma believed their evening tonight was destined for more quiet moments, it wasn’t. Liam had achieved his means of apology, and now all Killian had to do was get Emma to it.

“You know the fastest way back to my house is actually Spring Street, right?”

Killian nodded. Emma thought he was lost now that they were back in Storybrooke, but it hadn’t occurred to her that their day wasn’t finished yet. When that moment of realization came, Killian had the distinct pleasure of watching her green eyes light up.

“This was supposed to be my day to surprise you!” Killian chuckled.

“Good thing it’s not strictly my surprise then.” Emma stared at him curiously until she realized where they’d ended up and how the space already looked different than usual.

There, under the light of a sinking sun, stood their land where construction was set to start tomorrow morning. But instead of just natural beauty, there was more to be seen today. The natural footpath had been accentuated with strings of lights and flower petals all around, and at the start of the path were two lanterns, ornate and intricately designed.

“Oh my God, Killian!” Emma’s response when she saw the land gave Killian enough time to get out of the car and open her door. He then took her hand and helped her out into the fresh air. 

“What do you say to one last adventure today, love?”

Emma’s eyes moved from the overhang of trees before them back to him and when their gazes met Killian felt the same rush of adrenaline that came every time she really saw him. How one look from Emma could completely right his world Killian would never know, but he loved the simultaneous sense of freedom and belonging that came every time she did.

“Yes.” Her hand squeezed his a little tighter as they stepped forward, each of them carrying one of the lanterns in hand as they moved slowly down the path.

By the time they reached the clearing, the main effect of Liam’s plan was completely unveiled. There, waiting for them was a table set for two and a number of silver covered dishes on a heating station. Killian was impressed with the set up as he pulled Emma’s chair out for her and took his own seat. He’d texted Liam a thirty-minute warning, but this was well timed to say the least.

“So what’s on the menu?” Emma asked genuinely curious as Killian popped open the chilled champagne beside them and poured her a glass and then one for himself.

“That is a mystery. Like I said, it’s not actually my surprise?”

“Whose is it?” Killian wondered what her reaction would be to this next part.

“My brother’s.” Emma’s jaw dropped.

“You mean to tell me Liam did this. Without your help?” Killian nodded. 

“Aye, love.” Emma stared back at him for a moment and then at everything all around them and instead of seeing resentment or anger he saw that Emma was impressed.

“This must have taken him a long time to come up with. It’s somehow more beautiful than normal out here.” Killian let out a relieved breath at Emma’s compliment.

“I won’t speak for my brother, but I gather he would have done a lot more. When we spoke he seemed determined to have you forgive him.” Emma smiled when he said the words.

“Sounds like a family trait.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Killian said as he brought he chair closer to his, pulling a laugh from his love.

They went through all their courses, talking between themselves as Emma continued to go on about how nice all of this was, and how genuinely unexpected the gesture was. She couldn’t seem to wrap her beautiful mind around it, but by the time they finished dessert, Emma began to piece the puzzle together.

“Before you ask me anything else, love, Liam left you one last thing. It will aid you better than I can in this moment.” Killian reached over and pulled the envelope that he’d found with the champagne and pulled her up from the table with him so she could read it.

Killian already knew what the note said, but he couldn’t help glancing over her shoulder as Emma read it, hoping it would really make things better as he believed it could.

_Dear Emma,_

_I don’t have the words at my disposal to tell you what a complete and utter moron I have been. Call it willful ignorance, stubborn pig-headedness, or just natural arse hole tendencies, but I have made a mess of things because I was unwilling to listen or to see. I needed proof of the tie that binds you with Killian, when I should have taken my brother’s love for you on faith alone. That was weakness on my part, weakness that I know I will regret for a very long time._

_You deserved far better reception than I granted you and for that I am sorry. Those words might not seem like a lot, for I know that my own lack of using them in past doesn’t make them more powerful now, so I hope this evening has shown you that even if you never needed it, you have my blessing._

_With a little help from Elsa I have pieced together much of your story with Killian, and one night in particular I think deserves repeating. Your first date in Storybrooke sounds like a grand one, but tonight I hope to give my brother and you the chance that was denied you. He can be truly honest about your marriage, and you can be truly honest about loving him._

_I intended to plan everything exactly the same way down to the venue, but my brother made one stipulation – that the date tonight be in the place where both your futures lie. I will not deny Killian such a wish, and instead only hope I haven’t gone and mucked everything up. And to your evening I have made only one adjustment. The song you first danced to, I have a special request. It was my mother’s favorite, and as she would have been thrilled to see Killian find love, I think it very fitting._

_I hope that you will forgive me, Emma, though I don’t take for granted that you will. I have hurt you and my brother and for that I apologize. But if it makes any difference, I’ve finally seen the light so to speak. Love doesn’t abide by rules or regulations. It simply is because it was meant to be. You and Killian were brave enough to follow it, and for that I am happy for you. I only hope you both continue to find that joy together and that every day you’ll prove my first claims wrong. Somehow I know you will._

_-Liam_

“When your brother makes amends, he doesn’t do it by halves.” Emma’s words were filled with emotion as Killian wrapped her more securely in his arms.

“I don’t think he’s ever had to do it before, Swan. Thus the largeness of the gesture.” Emma turned around in Killian’s arms, her hand coming to rest over his chest as her green eyes looked into his.

“I forgive him, Killian, and I really hope that you will too.” Killian took her hand in his to press a gentle kiss against it.

“I have love. But there is one last part of his apology if you recall.” Emma nodded and looked around to see if there was anything clearly displayed for music, but Killian already had this part under control.

He took out the small controller that Liam had left for him and pressed play. Through hidden speakers somewhere in the glen the beginning of the song began to play, and though Killian had known what was coming Emma clearly hadn’t. Her eyes filled with happy tears as Killian held her close and the words and instruments sounded around them.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

“Your Mom had really good taste.” Killian smiled as his hand ran across Emma’s back lightly. 

“That she did, and I’m not ashamed to say that when I was trying to get back to you, to find you here in our days apart, I fell upon this song more than once.” 

“You did?” Killian nodded.

“Aye, love. I knew then I didn’t want any more separation from the brightest part of my world every again.” Emma leaned into him as they swayed to the rest of the dance and Killian found himself softly singing along, a subtle serenade for his Swan that only felt natural.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

_Lovely ... Never, never change_  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
a-just the way you look tonight 

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight_

When the song faded away, Emma looked back up into Killian’s eyes for just a moment. A lifetime of images and words and feelings flashed in those green eyes of hers before she pulled him down to kiss her. What started as soft and sincere built to more, becoming a full expression of everything that they already had together and everything they were working towards. In a word it was perfect, and Killian never wanted it to end.

“Typically this would be the part where I ask you to take me home, but since technically we are…”

Killian smiled at Emma’s words when they broke the kiss and immediately took her meaning. They had one last part of that first date night to rewrite, and this time Killian had every intention of making sure it was as spectacular as it could be.

………….

Getting back to her house from their meadow was a blur of anticipation and purposeful action. Both Emma and Killian could feel the need between them and it was likely that drive them got them back so quickly, moving up her walkway. When they reached the door though, Emma opted out of unlocking it right away to turn around and address Killian. 

“You want to come in for a drink or something?” Emma watched Killian’s blue eyes darken at her hark back to that first date.

“Or something.” He swiftly grabbed the keys from between her fingers and unlocked the door, maneuvering Emma inside and then immediately locking it behind them.

That was the moment that the real magic began. Killian’s hands were on her in a split second, drawing from her the same heat that she knew all too well at this point as his mouth moved from her mouth down to her neck. When he nipped at her pulse point Emma bucked against him and her hands pulled him closer.

Through some seriously impressive distraction on Killian’s part, Emma found herself placed on top of the desk in the living room though she couldn’t even remember moving. Everything was pushed aside to accommodate her and Emma felt her thighs clench at how hot this was. Killian was so in control of all of this, blinding her with all these sensual feelings as he made her sleep induced imagining from the morning after their date real. His hands meanwhile moved to unbutton the jean shorts she’d been wearing all day.

“In my dream I had a dress on.” Killian looked at Emma quizzically even through the lust in his eyes. “Remember I told you about that almost sex dream I had after our first date?”

“Ah, yes. How could I forget? You had me hard just from hearing your voice and then you mentioned that dream and I had to take matters into my own hand before we went sailing.” Emma felt herself flush at that as Killian slipped her jeans and the cotton beneath them down her legs where she kicked them off.

“You weren’t the only one.” Killian stilled, his hands had just moved under her shirt and were on her waist when he did.

“Say that again love?”

“I said I had more to my typical morning routine thanks to that hot as hell voice of yours.” Killian grinned at that before stripping off her shirt and then moving closer to ear to whisper.

“Is this the voice that sparked such fantasies love?” Emma shivered as her hands moved to get his clothes off of him too. Her hands were shakier, but she was getting there. She had to or she might just die from wanting him.

“Mhmm.” Killian nipped at her ear and Emma jumped a bit, but his hands moved back down to her thighs, holding her into place on the table.

“Anything else?” Killian’s hands spread her legs wider and one of them moved towards her sex, which Emma knew was more than ready for him.

“Your hands might have played a role.” Killian chuckled at that but Emma heard herself moaning as his thumb came to brush her clit.

“All I heard was that sound, love, and all I saw was the rosy tint that always comes when I have you like this, and those green eyes of yours. They tell me everything I need to know, everything you want.” At that moment, two of Killian’s fingers moved inside her and Emma groaned. Holy yes, she did want that!

“Are they telling you to fuck me? Because that’s definitely what I want.” Killian groaned aloud at that and seemed to consider for a moment and Emma knew that she had a short window to convince him. “I’ll trade you hard, fast, desk sex for whatever you want in bed after.”

“Deal.” If she had the time she would have made a joke about their constant sexual negotiations.

In one swift motion, Killian’s tactics changed and as his lips came back down to claim hers he thrust inside her. It was so deliciously good that Emma gasped, but Killian never let go of what he wanted. He devoured her as he took her with all the force and demand she’d envisioned coming in that damn dream. She felt like she might just be incinerated from the insane amount of heat between them, but hell if Emma cared. If this was what dying looked like, it was worth it.

Emma was wound so tight between the easiness of the day together, the planning for their future, and the erotic flashbacks that it took so little to get her exactly where she most wanted to go. When Killian’s thumb brushed her clit again she fell over, clenching around him as she held him to her, but he rode it out, never letting himself let go as she expected him to. Instead she was in the air, being whisked away into the bedroom.

“Fuck! That look you get when you’re trying to work something out destroys me, Emma. I adhered to our deal if you recall correctly, but I need all of you.” Emma took in all his words in her still semi-dazed state, but he pulled her out of it when she was on the bed and he was on top her, his mouth moving to her breast. 

“Killian!” He groaned against her, replying quickly.

“That! I need that. I need it over and over, all damn night.”

Emma was powerless to do anything but indulge him. He wanted her responses, and there were many of them as he consumed her with his hands and mouth. The fast and hard of before had shifted and now he was meticulous, like he was trying to trace and taste and cherish every part of her body.

Even when he found her sex with first his hand and then his mouth, Killian took his time. It was torturously fantastic and Emma could hear herself begging with every touch and taste and suck but he didn’t deny her. Killian delivered on every filthy, satisfying promise and she tumbled into bliss too many times for any one person.

He was spoiling her – no he was ruining her. That was his objective clearly, to take everything she’d ever known and show her how much better it was with him. As if Emma needed any more proof. This was heaven, _he_ was heaven and she was never running away from this as long as she lived. 

“Killian, please. You may need me, but I need you. I need you to feel everything with me and let go.” When she said the words Emma saw the shift and then Killian was granting them both what they wanted. As always it was beyond understanding. Love like this couldn’t be described it just was, and luckily for Emma and Killian it was staying right where it was. 

“Tell me, Emma.” Emma smiled, knowing exactly what he was asking for later as he held her in his arms. She’d dreamed about it after all, because even then she’d known him so well.

“I’m yours, Killian, forever.” 

“And I’m yours, Emma. For now and for always.”

Those words gave way to blissful quiet, the kind that healed and steadied and mended people. It was magic in a way, but more than that, it was love. 

**_Post-Note: So there we have it: fluff, smut, apologies, future talks, fair food. I mean really what else could I ever want to write? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a great rest of your day!_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hello all! I am back with another chapter of this story and it comes bearing more of my usual fluffy gifts. Expect thoughtful Killian, shameless morning smut, girls night, an Elsa/Liam update, and typical cuteness. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading._**  

There never came a moment, not in dreams or when awake, when Emma didn’t know resolutely that she loved Killian. It had become such a tangible fact and an integral part of who she was that Emma was used to the simple truth sticking close to her always. Killian followed her in every aspect of her life, a presence for the better at every turn, but every once in a while her versions of him mingled together.

The dreams she had of their future and of all the moments she wanted that came with sleep would blur into hazy visions of the kind of pleasure only he could bring her. When that happened, Emma often found herself waking up somewhere in the middle of the fantasy only to realize she’d been tempting him into the real thing as she was stirring awake.

“There you are, my love.” 

Killian’s words as his blue eyes looked at hers made Emma’s heart sing. Still thick with the tenor of sleep, his comment warmed her through as his hands ran along her body, pulling her close. He said it like he’d been waiting for her forever, but the truth was he had her every moment.

Killian dropped a kiss on her neck, his hands drifting so they touched her thigh, creeping higher when her legs willingly parted. Emma knew that by now she should be used to this charge of longing. It came whenever they were together, undeniable in its hold over both of them, but it still left her breathless. When his mouth trailed kisses before nipping at her pulse point, it sent a sizzle of raw need coursing through Emma as she arched closer wanting more.

“Is this what you were dreaming of, Swan?” Emma nodded jerkily but it devolved into a moan when his thumb found her clit.

“God this is so much better when you’re real,” she said aloud, and he grinned.

“It’s always real, Emma. You are the realest thing in the world to me.”

As his thumb grazed across her clit, his fingers pushed inside of her, and Emma squirmed for more friction and better access. The movement pulled Killian’s attention from that spot at her neck down to her breasts and he pulled a taut nipple into his mouth and sucked.

The string of curses she let out and the pleas for more prompted her husband to hum against her breast as his thumb applied more pressure with its swirling motion around her needy bud. Killian knew her body and her needs better than Emma even knew them herself, but it never stopped amazing her just how much control he had in moments like this. He made this all seem so effortless even as her heart nearly hammered out of her chest from pure bliss. She moaned into the start of her impending climax and he pulled his mouth away from her breast to press kisses at her lips and jaw. 

“Seeing you like this makes me want to never leave this bed. I think I could convince you to stay here all day.” Emma didn’t doubt it but since she was on the edge of shattering she couldn’t find the words. All she could do was hold on and languish in the fulfillment of being with him. 

Killian’s growl of approval as he pushed her over the edge heightened Emma’s pleasure, sending her soaring only to come back down as he trailed kisses down her body. She knew she should be sated already, but the feeling of his scruff scratching against her skin as his mouth moved delicately across her curves made resistance to this continuing need impossible. It didn’t matter that he’d just shattered her world with the feel of his fingers - she was greedy for more, desperately anticipating the feel of his tongue on her.

“Gods you’re so gorgeous, Emma. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Emma sighed into the words as her eyes closed, her hands fisting into the sheets seeking out some sort of purchase as she felt she might combust just from his words and the feeling of his breath against her.

She jumped a little when Killian kissed the inside of her thigh but this wouldn’t be a fast claiming. He was taking his time to draw out the anticipation, and Emma knew that slow, thorough Killian was her ultimate weakness. Her eyes opened back up only to shut again. She was unable to handle how good it felt and how hot he looked at the same time.

His hair was tousled from sleep, his blue eyes burning her from the inside out. He looked so fiercely desirous and still so in love with her. Underneath the passion was the simple man who loved her and Emma felt herself winding tighter just thinking of all that Killian was. He was more than a dream, but a man, _her_ man, and the person she was going to be with forever. Whatever life threw her way, Killian would be there and that was the most intoxicating thing. 

Before his mouth even made contact, Emma was a jumble of nerves. She felt helpless to her desires and so far gone that by the time he swiped his tongue from her sex to her clit she nearly yelped. How did he deliver such dizzying pleasure so surely? And how did it always feel like the first damn time every time?

“I love you.”

Emma didn’t know how she found the words. She was so turned on and strung out on raw sensation, but they fell passed her lips all the same. Killian hummed against her as he continued to pleasure her and the vibrations sent Emma shuddering through another climax, somehow stronger and more all consuming than the first.

“I love you too, Emma. You have all of me, everything I am and everything I have to give, always.”

Killian said the words when he’d returned to come above her and Emma felt happy tears sting her eyes. She wouldn’t let them spill over, but she knew Killian could see how much that meant to her. He always had this way of saying things. He was able to convey what he truly felt, and it always left Emma in awe of him.

Emma wanted Killian to feel all the fierceness of what he’d done to her and to drive him as crazy with need as she was. Flipping their positions so she was now on top, she watched his appreciative glance and the slight surprise at her actions mingling in his eyes. Still he looked at her like she was everything.

“You’re always giving, but I think it bears repeating that marriage is supposed to be a compromise. We both give everything, that’s how this works.” Emma watched the intensity building in his face as she kissed down his body and eventually took his hard length into her mouth.

It was easy to see why Killian was always so set on pleasing her. Every sound and word and movement from him that told of how much he needed and wanted her just fed into her own feelings. This was power and peace all in one. Nothing had ever made so much sense to her or made her feel so altogether new, and somehow she was lucky enough to get to start almost every morning this way.

“Emma I won’t last that way. In fact I may very well perish.” 

Emma laughed as she moved up, showing a little mercy as she moved to straddle his cock. She pressed her hands against his chest, her fingers not missing the bit of hair there or the feeling of his muscles as they tensed in anticipation. She couldn’t stop grinning, knowing she had him so close to losing it, but when she lowered onto him, allowing him to fill her as she tightened around him, she was just as lost too. They both chased that ultimate release until finally finding it, filling Emma’s vision with that golden sort of tint that came when thoroughly content.

Emma lay back on the bed, cheek to his chest and tried to regain her breathing. His came out just as ragged, but his hands never strayed from her, running along her skin in silent worship as they often did.

“How does it keep getting better?” Emma asked and though she wasn’t looking at him she swore she heard his smile. 

“Because we were made for each other, love.” And as sappy as that sounded, Emma didn’t doubt it. In fact, she was pretty much convinced that somehow he’d been sent to find her and that marrying a stranger in Vegas (or at least this particular stranger) had been her destiny all along.

“How long until you think we’ll be ‘made for each other’ again?”

Emma asked with her best seductive voice, delighting in his mumbled words that she was a bloody siren and the promise that that they always would be. Then he proved it to her with a few more hours together in their bed that completely redefined what a ‘perfect morning’ meant for Emma once and for all.

…………..

 _Every single morning should pass just this way._ That was all Killian could think as he stood in the kitchen holding Emma from behind as she busied herself flipping the pancakes before her. 

After waking up in their typical way, which was to say wrapped up in each other and finding that same lazy morning pleasure they’d gotten used to so far this summer, Emma informed him that she had more in mind for the day than lovemaking. He was doubtful that there could be something better out there, but Emma made her opinions known.

 _“Pancakes?”_ Killian had asked, not skeptically per se, but definitely surprised. 

 _“Yup, with chocolate chips and bananas. Then you spread a little peanut butter on top. Just trust me on this.”_ Emma hadn’t needed to implore him to do so, for Killian would always trust Emma. Nothing else in life would ever come easier, except perhaps for loving her.

But he did have to admit that this was somewhat harder than he’d expected. Emma was wearing nothing but his shirt, her hair up and out of her face leaving her neck exposed to him, and she looked so determined to get these just right. Her lips were pursed together in that way that spoke of concentration, her eyes trained on the task at hand, but still he felt her occasional shiver of awareness when his hands traced over her skin.

She never waivered though, always keeping the breakfast in front of them in mind. Killian truly didn’t give a damn what she put in them or if they were perfectly shaped, but to Emma it was a source of pride, and Killian knew that no matter what he’d always follow her inclinations.

When the pancakes were all finished, Emma shut off the stove and turned around in his arms, her smile knowing as it curled up to one side and her green eyes studied his face. Killian felt the wave of so much happy emotion that always came when Emma looked at him this way and didn’t bother fending it off. He knew he must look ridiculous, grinning as he was, but he didn’t mind. His wife should always know how happy she made him.

“You planning to let us eat, or hold me all morning instead?” Killian chuckled, his mouth moving down to cover Emma’s in a light kiss. 

“Tempting as the latter might be, love, you’ve put a fair bit of work into the morning’s showing.”

Emma laughed lightly, muttering that he ‘had no idea.’ He could only assume she meant because he’d been teasing her with touches, and she had a point. Killian could have been more removed, but his heart wouldn’t let him and he knew that Emma had exercised some will power to keep from caving to the unspoken promise. He liked making the most of every moment with his Swan, because a million moments would never be enough.

All through breakfast Killian battled with himself. Part of him wanted to enjoy this quiet interlude. It was exactly what he’d been dreaming of since meeting Emma that fateful night in Vegas. Normal moments where they were just together and happy were all that he could hope for. But at the same time his lovely wife was taking every opportunity to tempt him.

First Emma seated herself just beside him at the table. They were nearly touching, but not quite, and she’d lean in to whisper words in that husky tone that made him want to pull her back to bed, pancakes be damned. Then there were the gentle caresses, similar to the ones he’d dished out to her before, but all together more powerful. He didn’t care what anyone said, there was no way that he had the same power over Emma that she had over him. He was completely lost to her, seeing nothing else but her.

“You’ve got a little chocolate right here.” Emma’s thumb came up to wipe the corner of his mouth and then returned to her own mouth to lick it away. Killian couldn’t bite back the grunt and watched as Emma’s jade colored eyes shone from his attention.

“Playing with fire, love.” Emma feigned innocence.

“What? I was just trying to help.” Killian pulled her closer to him and in a second Emma was in his lap, much to her surprise and delight.

“You were trying to tempt me, but you needn’t try. All you have to do is ask. Anything you want I’ll give you.” Emma smiled. 

“Anything, huh?”

“Aye, love.” Her lips came crashing down to his and Killian felt how all consuming it was. The heat, the need, the love: it all swirled together into a heady concoction with just a tinge of chocolate.

The breakfast before them was long forgotten now, and Killian would have been grateful that they’d eaten most of it if he could think of anything other than pleasing Emma, but then she pulled back and sighed. He could see that she was about to say something when they both heard his phone beep with an incoming text.

“Ignore it.” Killian groaned out the words, not interested in any interruptions. They’d gotten into this nasty habit of letting the world come between them, but the world could sod off for today. Right now there was only him and Emma.

“It could be important.” Emma’s logic didn’t do anything to convince him, but her smile solidified that whatever it was could wait. He was about to pull her back down to his lips when the phone beeped again. 

“Bloody hell.” Emma laughed at his frustration, and it only got worse when the third text came in.

“Okay now you have to check.”

Killian would disagree, but whoever it was clearly wanted to speak to him, and he wouldn’t put it past them to call or worse, show up. Emma slid off his lap quickly and regrettably moved from the kitchen back through the doorway to the bedroom. 

_D: Need help with something. Meet me at the corner of Main and Friar._

_D: I know, I know, I’m interrupting._

_D: Trust me it’s important._

“Everything alright?” Emma asked as Killian walked into the bedroom and he ran a hand across his face. Killian didn’t actually have an answer for her question, but he saw that she was starting to get dressed for the day and that was regrettable to say the least.

_K: You better be at death’s door, mate._

“Dave needs something.” 

“Do you think he _really_ needs something, or is this another male bonding thing?” 

Killian laughed as he pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips. She was of course referring to Dave’s recent attempts at being better friends. He wasn’t kidding at the barbecue when he said he’d been lacking for company. In the last week alone, he’d asked Killian fishing, hiking, and to a baseball game in Portland. But right now Killian was not particularly fond of the idea of having a friend who would tear him from Emma on a perfectly good Saturday morning.

_D: Not quite. And before you threaten bodily harm, know that I’ve weighed the risks. You’ll be glad you came._

“I couldn’t tell you what he wants, love. He’s a man of mystery.” Emma laughed again, the sound of it filling Killian up with more love than he could articulate, but he knew Emma knew. Her green eyes traced over his face and her sweet smile said enough for both of them.

“Well it’s probably for the best. Ruby’s got it into her head that our normal girl’s night isn’t enough for tonight. She not so casually mentioned that my input would be appreciated and rewarded with grilled cheese.”

“She knows you too well, Swan. I’d wager there are many a worse things than party planning that you would undertake for your favorite meal.” 

Emma shrugged and it was cute enough to him that he wrapped her back up in his arms, bringing her close for another kiss. Emma eventually pulled back promising they could pick up on this later.

“I’ll hold you to that, Swan.” Emma slipped out of his arms and back out of their bedroom with a wink and a smile.

“I’d expect nothing less.”

It was understandable that after changing quickly and heading out into the world from his little bubble with Emma, Killian spent the entire way to Dave’s designated spot intent on cussing out his new friend. Little did he know that the frustration would largely die off in the face of where he ended up. 

“Ah there you are, and you didn’t come brandishing a weapon. Promising.” Killian looked from the sign of the Storybrooke Animal Shelter to Dave.

“You can thank Emma for that.” Dave smiled.

“Trust me, it’s Emma I was thinking of when I texted. Come on.” Dave walked inside and immediately greeted the clerk behind the counter, a nice older woman with a genuine smile.

“Marlene, make my day and tell me she’s still here.” The woman beamed up at him, clearly charmed by Dave thoroughly. 

“Oh she’s here sheriff. Wouldn’t know it though, she hasn’t so much as whimpered since they brought her in. Gentle as can be, but quiet as a mouse.”

Marlene moved back through the rooms and Killian followed her and Dave only to find a dog that was exactly to the specifications of what Emma had mentioned her dream dog looked like a few weeks back. She’d always dreamed of having a golden retriever or a shepherd, and this dog appeared to have a bit of both in her. She was young, but not moving about as the other puppies were with reckless abandon, and above all Killian noted the dogs wide brown eyes that tracked them all carefully. It reminded him of Emma when faced with a new situation, wary but still brave enough to face whatever came.

“See, I told you that you wouldn’t want to kill me.”

Killian shook his head as the dog in question’s tail started to wag. Marlene opened the door and apologized, saying that to this point the dog had been a bit skittish with men, but no sooner were the words out of the woman’s mouth than the animal was trotting up to Killian, pushing her head into his outstretched hand.

“That’s a girl.” The dog’s tail continued to wag as Killian scratched behind her ear.

“So, was the sheriff right? Is our little lady here finding a home?” Killian grinned, affirming that she was, even if he knew he needed to check with Emma first. He could already anticipate her reaction, but it would be wonderful to behold all the same. 

He called Emma quickly, insisting that before she go see Ruby she meet him at the park. She was surprised but his Swan agreed and Killian thanked Marlene for the leash and collar she provided for this little field trip. They set off quickly, with the dog by Killian’s side the whole way.

They beat Emma to the park but only by a moment and when she came into view and her smile at him turned to a surprised excitement in the face of the dog, Killian’s heart leapt. Couple that with the bark that came from the canine he’d been told was silent and her sudden tugging at the leash to get to Emma and Killian himself was equally surprised. 

“A dog?” Emma asked, crouching low to dish out a lot of love to her new friend. Emma was unafraid of affection with the animal, even going so far as to giggle when the dog licked at her cheek. It was a sweet sound, one unmarred by any reluctance or resentment, pure in its happiness that struck Killian to his core.

As their time together continued to accumulate, Killian found more and more that Emma was opening up, but he’d rarely seen her affected with the child-like exuberance he saw now. She looked so innocently carefree, pouring her fondness over this more than willing dog, and though it made Killian just the tiniest bit jealous, Emma’s look of love that she sent his way when she awaited his answer soothed any such feelings away. 

“You mentioned it as a wish, love, and as I said this morning, there’s nothing you could want that I won’t try to give you.” Emma grinned up at him before her eyes moved back to the dog again.

“Does she have a name?” 

“She does when you give her one.”

“Sandy.” Emma said the name with a definitive tone and Killian had to appreciate it, even as he pieced together why she’d chosen it. Emma only confirmed his thinking aloud: it was all in favor of a more well known orphan girl and her favorite companion.

“Well with just a little paperwork _Sandy_ will be coming home with us today, love. The newest addition to our family.” Emma grinned at that, hopping back up to a standing position and kissing Killian lightly on the cheek. 

“I love you.” Killian felt himself warm and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d blushed a little based on the knowing smile that came from Emma as she continued to look at him.

“As I love you, Swan.”

Killian handed Emma the leash, which she took eagerly in one hand as she extended the other for him to hold. Killian accepted it without hesitation and found on their walk back that as well behaved as Sandy was with him, she was the picture of puppy perfection for Emma. Mere minutes had been enough to bond them, and Killian was aware that now their new dog was just as much under Emma’s spell as he was.

“I think it’s safe to say she has a new favorite person.” Emma smiled again as Sandy barked once more in reply.

“So did you forgive him?” Killian’s brow furrowed at Emma’s question. “Did you forgive David for the interruption?”

“Ah, that all depends. Are you happy?” Emma nodded. “Then all is most definitely forgiven.” Emma laughed.

“Good, because despite your protests, I think you might like being his friend as much as he likes being yours.”

“Perhaps.” Though he wouldn’t tell Dave that. He highly suspected the sheriff would just continue to show up more and more then, and leaving things as they were worked well enough for Killian.

“Mary Margaret’s dubbed it a full on bromance, and I’m liable to agree.” Killian shook his head at that.

“Bromance or not, today is for you and me to figure out every way we can to spoil this dog rotten.” Emma grinned at his diversion tactic and they set out with that intention in mind. And if Killian happened to spoil Emma along the way, he couldn’t be blamed, for no one could be more worth the effort and the love than his wife.

…………

After what could only be described as a wonderful day, Emma found herself grinning all over again. This time though, it wasn’t sparked by the fact that Killian had found her the perfect dog or his constant sweetness and beautiful words. No it was prompted by his movie of choice that he planned to watch with his brother, David, and Graham tonight while she was out with her friends. 

“ _Star Wars_?” Emma asked as she picked up the DVDs from the coffee table and looked over to Killian.

Killian scratched behind his ear, a tell tale sign that he was embarrassed and Emma only smiled more because of it. It turned out that underneath the incredibly hot exterior, her husband was a total nerd. Not that she hadn’t learned that already, but still it was cute to see the little bit of red that came to his cheeks when she pointed it out.

“Aye, Swan. Tease me if you will, but they are classics and I will never concede to another opinion on that.” Emma chuckled lightly, sitting down on the couch beside him as she waited a few more minutes to leave. She pulled him down for a kiss, liking the beat of understanding that came when he realized her intentions. 

They both got lost in the kiss for a little bit until Emma pulled back catching her breath and he made a cheesy line about the force between them being stronger than anything in that franchise. Emma couldn’t do anything but shake her head at the corniness and was about to kiss him again when she heard some sound from outside.

Sandy did little more than pick her head up off of the new bed they’d gotten for her today that was set up across the room. She made no motions to investigate and no bark came at any point, but Emma knew that someone was approaching the house and the light out front was all the confirmation she needed.

“My brother and Elsa are on time today. Shocking.” 

Emma knew that Killian meant the statement as a joke. She’d been told on more that one occasion that Liam was never late. It was a testament to his infatuation with Elsa that he had a tendency to be so now. Meanwhile Emma knew that Elsa always flirted with a less than stellar record of prompt appearance. It never diminished how much any of them loved her though. 

Emma moved to the door to greet them before a knock could come, excited to get the night going so that she could eventually come back home again, but when she opened the door she was greeted not by two expectant guests but by two people who resembled teenagers in the throws of making out. 

“Am I interrupting?” Emma asked, hearing Killian’s laugh from inside the house. He likely knew exactly what she’d stumbled upon. Hell the two of them had stolen moments like that more times than she could count this summer.

Elsa and Liam broke apart and it was easy to see that while her friend might be surprised, she was still pretty thick in the haze that came when you were with someone you loved. To Emma’s knowledge, neither Liam nor Elsa had told the other that this thing between them was in fact love, but both had made their feelings known to others.

“Emma! I didn’t see you there.” Emma bit back a smile.

“Yeah, I figured.” 

Maybe she should feel badly for making her friend blush, but Emma had to admit she kind of liked that someone else’s newfound romance was on display. Maybe she could kind of understand her friends’ continued fascination with her and Killian better now. Seeing Elsa this happy was good for Emma’s heart too.

“I take it that’s my brother laughing his head off inside?”

Emma shrugged at Liam’s question as if there was anyone else who would be. Liam grinned, giving Emma a quick hug before doing so. The gesture still took her slightly aback. They’d had a few days now to get used to each other, and amends had already been made, but still… Liam Jones would never seem like a hugger to her. He was just so big and intimidating.

When Emma turned back to Elsa, her friend was all smiles, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her braid and looking entirely too happy. Not that Emma could blame her. The Jones brothers seemed to have a way about them.

“So you’re off then, love?” Speak of the devil.

Emma turned back to find that Killian had joined her at the doorway and she nodded. Killian pulled her in for a kiss that was a bit more involved than was polite given their company but Emma didn’t care. If she had to guess, she’d say she probably looked as glad as Elsa did when it was done. 

“A last ditch effort to get me to stay?” Emma asked, still a bit flustered even as she feigned composure. Killian chuckled. 

“More a reminder of what awaits when you come home to me.” Killian nodded to Elsa in greeting then and moved back inside with Sandy, leaving Emma and her friend there alone on the steps. 

“It’s sort of nice not to be alone in the whole crazy, head over heels thing.” Emma laughed at Elsa’s characterization as they headed out, filling the rest of the time with an update of sorts on Elsa and Liam’s relationship. Things were progressing nicely, and all it had taken was Elsa’s display of mutual affection for Liam to defect to Storybrooke just like Killian had. 

Killian explained to Emma the immensity of that gesture for Liam. At first Killian could no believe Liam would be willing to step away from work, but it was clear that Liam was sincere and Emma was happy for it. Technically Elsa could paint anywhere, but this was her home, and her greatest muse was this place and the people in it. If anyone asked, Liam was still technically living in New York, but Emma knew it was just a matter of time before he was here permanently. 

When they finally arrived at Ruby’ house, they were greeted with a whole lot of energy from their other three friends, and though Emma had to admit she’d been a little hesitant to leave Killian and Sandy, she found herself having a great time. Plus it didn’t hurt that all her friends were seemingly just as excited about her dog as she was. She’d been handed treats as gifts from Mary Margaret and Belle, and threatened with random dognappings from Ruby who referred to Sandy as ‘problematically adorable.’ 

The evening passed with wine and food and all the usual ridiculousness that followed these girl nights. Gossip ran rampant, catching up was a must, but mostly they just had fun. There was a reason they’d all been friends since they were kids, and it was because none of them was adverse to a good time.

“Okay, I feel like we’re one step away from ‘never have I ever’ and I have to be honest, we are way to old for that crap. So instead I’ll be blunt: where are at on the happily ever after tours?” Ruby looked between Emma and Elsa and while Elsa choked a little on her drink Emma rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t think age is what caused the lack in subtly.”

“Ha ha. Start talking, blondie.” Emma smiled at the new nickname and because she was feeling laid back and a little more care free thanks to the wine and the incredible amount of carbs she’d just had, she was totally honest.

“I’m going to ask Killian to marry me.” Emma said the words, expecting some sort of chorus of enthusiasm. She got it from three of her friends but her announcement was also met with more sass from Ruby.

“Hate to break it to you Ems, but you kind of already married the man.” Emma rolled her eyes not bothering to respond to that. Ruby had been harping on Emma to get remarried soon so that they could all be there. Now she was just ribbing Emma for the hell of it.

“How will you do it?” Mary Margaret asked, diverting Emma’s attention back to her actual mission at hand. 

“I don’t know yet. I just know I want to do it soon. Every day I don’t feels like a missed opportunity.”

Emma had been thinking about this a lot, and she liked the idea that they’d get married before the new school year started. She didn’t want anything extravagant or taxing to plan. She just wanted the most important people in her life to be there when she reaffirmed that she wanted forever with Killian. Belle sighed wistfully cutting through Emma’s personal musing and Emma turned her attention to her friend.

“Sorry it’s just - you marry the man in Vegas, he finds you, the two of you fall more in love, he’s building you a house, got you a dog, and now you’re going to really marry him, presumably have a bunch of kids, and then grow old together right?” Emma blushed but nodded. “As far as love stories go, that’s a pretty great one.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty partial to high school sweethearts who always find each other and choose love over all,” Mary Margaret quipped.

“Or the one about two people who meet and recognize the potential right away but let the sexual tension and love stew for a few years so then it never dies,” Ruby replied.

“I like chance meetings on the beach.” Elsa added happily, clearly thrilled that now she had a story too. Ruby was eager to help her fill in.

“Well then there was the whole forbidden attraction thing. All was hopeless until it wasn’t and then it was magic. You’re really selling your story short Els. Gotta work on that.” Elsa blushed and the friends pounced. What wasn’t she saying?

“Liam told me he loves me last night.” The friend’s all exchanged a look.

“Elsa, anyone with eyes could see that one coming.” 

“That’s what Anna said! When I reminded her that she’s yet to meet him she still claimed that she was right.”

Everyone laughed because that sounded exactly like Anna, and when Emma found out that Anna was coming back for a week at the end of the summer she realized that was even more reason to have the wedding soon. She could really have everyone there if she did so. 

The night pushed on, though if Emma was honest, she would admit that her thoughts never strayed too far from her want for that real wedding. It stuck with her through the whole rest of the evening, until the moment came when it was just her and Ruby left cleaning up the little bit of mess the friends had made. Emma had just finished bringing the last of the glasses into the kitchen to Ruby at the sink when her friend turned and faced her head on. 

“Can I just say something?” Emma saw the sincerity in Ruby’s eyes and decided to dish out a little of Ruby’s typical fare in her response. 

“Oh no. Is this about to get sentimental?” Emma joked and Ruby surprisingly didn’t roll her eyes. Instead she confirmed Emma’s suspicion.

“I know I tease, Emma, but I hope you know that I’m proud of you.” Emma blinked at that.

“Proud of me?” Ruby nodded. 

“Despite everything you let Killian in. That took a lot of courage. He might be a great guy, he might even be the one, but at the end of the day you’re happy like you are right now because _you_ chose to be. _You_ said yes to him and second chances and after everything you’ve been through, that makes you the strongest person I know.”

Ruby’s words were touching of course, and Emma felt the weight of their meaning in every way, but more than that her phrasing sparked an idea. The theme in her and Killian’s relationship for second chances might just be the exact thing that she needed when it came to proposing to him. 

“Ruby, you’re a genius!” Ruby blinked back at Emma and Emma realized that without the context of Emma’s finding a new plan that sounded weird. “What I meant is thank you. You gave me an idea for proposing.”

“So what are you waiting for then? Go get your man!”

Emma laughed, insisting that it would have to wait. It wasn’t something that could just manifest in a rush. Tomorrow though was another story. Ruby made Emma promise to let her help if Emma needed anything to enact her plan, but Emma knew she would was more than equipped to handle this. All she had to do was wait a little bit longer and she’d get her chance.

Emma held onto that happy thought and the hope that tomorrow would be all that she wished it to be through her walk home and back to her favorite place beside Killian. And whether it was fate or intuition, Emma knew that it would all work out and that when it did it would be another step in a life she couldn’t quite believe she got to call her own.

**_Post-Note: It means so much to know you guys are invested in the fic with me, and I will keep trying to do the story justice. I have a number of chapters still on the way, and they all come bearing love, happiness, and more fluff than one probably needs. Par for the course really. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope you all have a fantastic day!_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hi all! We are back with another installment of one of my favorite fics, and yes, there is proposing involved. Because it’s not enough that they are already married, I want them to have this moment too. Expect parallels to earlier chapters, an abundance of cuteness, and a healthy dose of smuff to match. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!_ **

Not too long ago a day like this out on the ocean with his brother in the midst of calm seas and a clear sky would have been the pinnacle of happy to Killian. Afternoons of this nature were few and far between and in his old life, when Killian had been in the thick of work stress and battling that sinking feeling like something was missing, this might have been a good temporary fix. Back then he might have believed this the greatest treasure and a cure-all to the emptiness of his business-oriented life.

Of course now he knew that a day like this was good, but could never be truly perfect. Yes he had his brother, and thanks to time and new awakenings on both their parts their relationship was better than ever, but perfection could never be achieved away from Emma. All day long he’d thought back to his first time bringing her on the water and the times they’d made their way here since.

At every turn Killian imagined the light in Emma’s green eyes that would come at the more exciting parts of the day’s sailing, or the way the subtle breeze would catch the golden strands of her hair she’d have tied back. He swore he heard her laugh more than a few times while they were out here, but that was all wishful thinking. She was currently home, enjoying her own afternoon with Ruby and he was missing her despite being with her hours before.

“Something’s missing.” Liam’s words pulled Killian from his thoughts of Emma, but he didn’t immediately take their meaning.

“I’m sorry?”

“We were bloody foolish not to bring them. It’ll never be the same without them.”

Now Killian understood and he gave a subtle nod. He still struggled to believe that anyone could love as fiercely as he loved Emma, but Liam was close by all appearances and his bond to Elsa was profound and growing stronger every day. Killian had to laugh though. Even if he believed his brother’s attachment to Emma’s friend was real, it still amused him simply because it was so vastly different than anything Killian had ever witnessed in his brother. With Nina, Liam had been loyal but not particularly affectionate, and certainly not doting. Now he was a changed man, unashamed of admitting that he would rather be home than out on the sea.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t thinking the same thing. You’ve been flittering between smiling and looking forlorn all afternoon.” Killian smirked at his brother’s slightly prickly rebuttal. Liam didn’t like to be thought less of, but also didn’t deny his own infatuation with Elsa.

“I would never deny it. My thoughts are always with my wife.”

Killian noticed the wince of pain that came to Liam’s face and he asked him what was the matter. Surely it wasn’t that Liam found fault with Emma. If anything the two of them had come to a better understanding, and a far healthier tone of interaction since Liam upended his life to come here as Killian did.

“Elsa should be _my_ wife.”

Ah there it was. Liam was impatient, wanting to have the same thing that Killian and Emma did, and Killian couldn’t really blame him. Nothing had ever felt as real or powerful in his life or in his wildest dreams than this union with Emma. It was a miracle, something completely beyond the realm of his previous understanding, as if he’d been made to get to this place with Emma by his side and all the time before had just been filler. Killian wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Have you asked her to be?” Liam clenched his jaw.

“I can’t seem to find the bloody words.”

“Typically it sounds something like ‘will you marry me?’” Liam shook his head.

“That’s not enough. How did you ask, Emma?”

Killian thought back and couldn’t help but smile. Their story had been anything but ordinary and Liam knew as Killian did that his asking Emma the first time had been so unexpected that Emma hadn’t even realized they’d really done it. But he had, and he would savor every single second of that wedding for the rest of his days.

Thinking back on that moment, Killian was both exceedingly grateful and a little remiss. He and Emma were married, man and wife which was all he could ever want, but he was also aware that he’d denied them both the grand gesture. She should have had the flowers that she loved, romantic words, and absolute certainty that the privilege of being her husband would be the greatest honor of his life. In many ways he wished he could rewrite the moment to grant them both that chance. But for the purposes of Liam’s question, the answer was simple.

“I asked her if she trusted me. When she told me she did I knew I had my answer and the next thing I knew we were in that tiny chapel promising each other everything.”

Thinking back to that night and the exact words they’d each said to each other, Killian felt everything all at once. All the hope and rightness that he’d experienced in that moment had never waivered. Instead, he’d grown more secure and more certain that Emma was the only person he’d every truly love like this. She was the only woman who could ever calm him and invigorate him with just a look. Her love was tangible, and he carried it with him in everything, and it all started on that night, when he’d held her hand in his and said ‘I do.’ 

But it wasn’t enough. Sitting there on the deck of the sailboat with Liam asking about marriage, Killian realized that all Killian and Emma shared was merely a start and they could still have so much more.

They’d discussed it of course – having another wedding this time so that the people they loved could be there, but Killian wanted the chance to ask Emma the right way this time, to romance her with the words that she deserved and the promises he’d largely left unspoken. He wanted to see that moment of understanding color her face, to witness the faint trace of the flush that always came when she was really and truly happy and the glow that graced her skin when she was willing to trust him. Then he wanted to watch the world fade away around them for at least a week as he kept them secluded in the tiny house they shared for a few more weeks.

“A good story, but not entirely applicable to my situation.” Killian laughed at Liam’s assessment, which once again pulled him from the meandering of his thoughts. He slapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Nothing I nor anyone else has done before can tell you what’s right for you and Elsa, brother. Only you two know your story well enough to write it as you wish.” Liam nodded.

“Perhaps you’re right. But there is one thing I am certain about.” Killian felt his brow rise up in silent questioning. “I’ve had just about enough time out here with you. It’s time to go home.”

Killian found himself laughing again and readily agreeing with his brother. It didn’t take much time to sail back into port, not with all the determination there was between the two of them, but when the boat was docked back in the Storybrooke harbor Killian could see that the sun was already beginning to set. He’d spent a full day away from his Emma and though he’d told her that would be the case, he didn’t much care for it.

His walk from the marina back home was a speedy one, driven by an intense desire to see Emma and to figure out a way to give her the proposal she deserved. A million thoughts ran through his mind on how to do it. He could whisk her away somewhere romantic, anywhere her heart desired in the world, but then he realized that the only place for such a gesture was here, in the place they both called home.

Killian was starting to outline the perfect plan, crafting exactly how he’d do it, when he reached the front walk of the house. He took the steps two at a time to get to Emma even a second sooner, but before Killian could so much as grab the handle, the front door opened, and the sight that greeted him caused him to stop in his tracks immediately.

“Hey there, stranger.”

Killian’s jaw dropped and his heart began pounding loud enough that the speedy thrum filled his ears more than anything else. His whole body was rearing to move towards her because his Emma was tempting him in the same black dress she wore the night she told him that she loved him. It had been a night of emotional turmoil that ended on the highest of notes – now the dress was more than a sign of her incredible and undeniable attractiveness, but of their ability to choose each other despite the trials that had been in their way. That added meaning only made Killian want to rip it off of her that much faster.

“Bloody hell.”

Emma’s responding smile added to the whole effect but he couldn’t keep his eyes simply trained on her face. No Killian was taking her in all her glory. It took a moment for him to realize though that they were still outside. Anybody could see Emma like this, and that he did not like. In two steps he had her in his arms and back in the house, the door firmly locked behind them. 

“Killian!”

“I know, love, but what’s a man to do when his wife looks as you do right now?”

Killian had an infinite number of answers for the question he posed, and they all involved stripping her out of that damned scrap of black and making love to her until she cried out his name again this time in the throws of passion.

“Well he could have dinner with said wife, since she went to all the trouble.”

Killian had been so wrapped up in Emma that he didn’t pick up on the aroma filling the house right now. It was rich and savory, his mouth had already been watering from Emma but this was something else, and he realized a bit belatedly again that Emma was doing all of this on purpose.

“You're recreating that night, Swan. The night you said you loved me.” Emma smiled, clearly glad he understood.

“The night we said we loved each other. Did you bring the wine?”

Killian blanched and Emma’s laugh sounded in his ears, immediately putting him at ease. He was being ridiculous after all, it’s not like he knew about any of this. No, he was merely along for the ride as his wife took his hand in hers and brought him into the kitchen where dinner was in the final steps of being ready.

“That’s alright. I took a few liberties. Besides – it shouldn’t be exactly the same or we’d be due for a very angry Liam barging in any minute now. He won’t be barging in right?”

“No, love. We had a pleasant afternoon. Tonight is -,” Emma turned around quickly and covered his mouth with a kiss. Not that Killian minded at all, but he was a bit surprised, though quickly distracted by her arching against him.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t have you jinxing us. If you said it was ours we’d be destined for a David emergency or my friends showing up for an impromptu girl’s night.”

“Right you are, Swan. Now is there anything I can help with?”

Emma informed him that she had it well under control but Killian insisted he should do something (other than hovering around her and hindering the cooking itself). He settled on pouring them both some wine and delighted in the moment where Emma quietly thanked him and pressed another kiss to his cheek to go with her words of gratitude.

When dinner was served, Killian found himself more than pleased with the meal, but he was a little remiss that he couldn’t convince Emma to sit closer to him. His wife was adamant that if she was in real touching distance they wouldn’t make it through the meal, and after everything they deserved at least that. So the two of them stuck the course, finished dinner and dessert and the bottle of wine in the dimly lit room.

“What’s next then, love? Where was the evening supposed to take us?”

“Well there was a moment on the table…”

Emma trailed off and Killian was up in a second, moving things away and pulling her up onto the table before she could so much as finish her statement. The gasp of pleasure she let out pulled a sound of need from his chest, low and gruff that only made her green eyes darken more.

“A moment we’ve recreated before, love, one I would gladly give to you all over again.”

Killian pushed her legs open wider, one of his hands trailing up her thighs only to find that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress. She was already bared to him and if he’d known that when he walked inside, there wasn’t a bloody chance they’d have gotten to dinner. She was quickly driving him mad, and from the look in her eyes Emma loved it.

“There’s just one last thing.”

“Not sure if I could survive anymore surprises.” 

Emma smiled, kissing him before scooting off the table to stand just in front of him. His hands rearranged themselves to hold her close as she reached into the front of her dress and he stood there gawking. When she pulled out a folded up piece of paper, Killian couldn’t quite comprehend it. She’d been hiding this all night, and he’d have found it if he stuck to his original intentions of getting her out of this damned tempting dress.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Aye, love.”

With slightly unsteady fingers, Killian complied with her request, finding that the page was titled ‘Life Wishes.’ He immediately smiled, recalling that Emma had written a list of summer wishes out for them that night when he’d been gone. Killian had been terrified he would lose her forever, and Emma was planning for a future. It had been the single greatest relief of his life to realize that.

This list though was vastly different from the one she’d concocted that night. It included moving into their home, having kids, growing old together. There were thoughts on family vacations and finding the kids their perfect hobby. Sandy was to get a playmate at some point when the kids were a little older, and they’d host parties for their friends and family ‘way more than normal people do’ according to Emma’s imaginings. But the ending, that was the part that took his breath away.

_Marry me, Killian._ When Killian looked up, Emma had a ring in hand, his ring to be exact that he’d left home today for fear of losing it out at sea. Only now it had an inscription that he could see Emma had added. It read _‘For now and always.'_  

“Emma?” She smiled at the warble of emotion in his voice and pulled him closer to her.

“I love you, Killian, and I will love you every day for the rest of forever. But I think we both know that that first ceremony was only the beginning. There’s so much more left for us, and it starts with this. I want everyone to know that this is it for me and that you are the biggest part of the future I want. Will you marry me… again?”

Emma slid the ring back onto his finger and Killian could hardly speak. He was so overwhelmed by her words and this gesture. Then he realized that she’d beaten him to it. She’d asked him before he could ask her, and for some reason that only made him love her more. Emma didn’t shy away from what she wanted, and through the grace of every good thing in the Universe, she wanted him.

“Yes, Emma. I will marry you.” Emma looked so gloriously happy in that moment and Killian took advantage of her tiny bit of hesitation to sweep her up in his arms and bring her back to bed where he showed her just how much he loved her and what their forever would be filled with for this day and every day. 

And hours later, when the world was quiet, and his Swan was fast asleep, Killian realized that there was nothing stopping him from granting Emma the same kind of deliciously happy feeling tomorrow. She had asked for him to marry her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t ask her in turn, and that was exactly what he planned to do when the sun rose and the world awakened in a few more hours.

………….

After years of monotony, this summer could only be described as a time of transformation. In little more than a month, Emma had found out more about herself, what she wanted, and what the future she desired looked like than any other time in her life. Knowing these things and accepting these truths was in turn so powerful. Emma felt her choices making real change and by doing what Ruby had advised weeks before and following her heart instead of the doubt that sometimes resided in her head, she had found real happiness.

Love had led her to this state of being, one where Emma knew that life was truly good and that even when the tides turned and stress came back in whatever form it would, it would remain that way. No matter what she would have Killian, and come hell or high water she had no intention of ever letting him or this beautiful life they had together go.

There was only one problem – Emma had woken up from sleep after a night spent in the arms of her husband to find she was alone. Killian wasn’t in bed, and all it took was a moment of listening to know that he wasn’t in the house either. No, Emma was pretty damn certain that he was out and that he’d brought Sandy with him. This begged the question: what exactly was her husband up to?

_I know what he was up to last night._ The dirty thought ran through Emma’s mind as she debated getting out of bed and her whole body warmed in reply. They’d spent hours in this bed and the pleasure had felt like it would never cease. Over and over again Killian showed Emma exactly what her proposal meant to him, and every time she’d fallen into that state of ecstasy only he could elicit.

Those memories replayed more vividly when Emma finally climbed out of bed and saw the subtle marks he’d left behind on her. Those marks formed a map of every point along her body that his mouth always seemed to find that made her dizzy. Now in the light of the next morning, Emma found herself wishing he’d retraced those places when they woke up together, but the note she found at the foot of the bed, told her it might be worth it in the end.

_Emma,_

_Find me in our place. I’ll be the man hopelessly in love with you._

_Love,_

_Killian_  

Emma couldn’t keep the stupid grin off her face as she traced over the note. He was so cheesy, but at the same time she was in love with that part of him. The over the top romance was something she’d never imagined she could want, but Killian showed her how good it could feel to love and be loved in return.

She dressed quickly in a yellow sundress so she could get to him and tell him how much all these little moments meant to her, but it took a while to get through the door. Emma finally made it out of the house after finding breakfast and coffee waiting for her in the kitchen, and another note telling her not to skip the meal on his account. He would wait forever for her, and her needs would always come first. Again with the thoughtful sweetness – if this was just the note to have her find him, she couldn’t imagine what lay in store for her in person, but her curiosity and her want to see him had her moving to their land faster than ever before. 

Emma had come to know this stretch of land so well now. Over the past few weeks, she’d found herself coming here all the time with Killian and when alone. She hadn’t even realized it was here before him, passing by the trees that kept it hidden from the rest of the world for years without knowing the beauty within, but it was all just a representation of Killian’s presence in her life over all. He was the catalyst for so much, the spark that lit her world up when it had once been dull and never changing.

The first time he brought her here she’d been blindfolded. It had been for more than one reason she was sure. Of course Killian always favored surprises and it granted him the chance to see her reaction without any sort of indications beforehand, but Emma knew it was also about trust. He’d been so patient and dedicated to staking out a path where Emma had faith and belief in them. Even if it felt like she trusted him in no time at all, Emma knew Killian would have waited forever for that sureness to come. He was in this for the long haul, and there could never be any doubting him, not when he made every day this kind of grand adventure.

When she was nearly at the clearing, Emma heard the familiar pitter patter of Sandy’s feet, and found her newest companion eager to greet her. Emma crouched down low to bestow some attention on her favorite pup. As she did, she felt the anticipation growing low in her belly, fluttering with all the force of those first date butterflies she had weeks ago.

“Where is he girl?”

Emma’s question was met with Sandy’s continued wagging tail and movement down the trail. Just at the end of it, right before the meadow began, Emma found her husband, waiting for her with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes that told Emma whatever he was about to show her was big. Really big.

“Good morning, love.” Emma smiled, taking the hand that he offered her and coming close to kiss him lightly.

“Feeling particularly secretive this morning?” Killian shook his head.

“No, love. Simply trying to give you all you deserve.”

Emma studied him as he turned and led her through to the clearing, and when she tore her eyes from Killian, she was completely overwhelmed. She tried to behold all that stood before her, but it was so much to try and make sense of. Their gorgeous little sphere of magic was completely transformed again, and this time it was all because of Killian.

If she’d believed that Liam’s attempt to make amends was a mighty undertaking, then this was Killian truly moving mountains for her. The light of day left no need for twinkling lights or a dinner set up, but instead there were flowers, in every shade and every type in every corner of this place. This was even more shocking because the wild flowers of the early summer had all but disappeared as the weeks went on. Now though, there was even more color and life than there had been the first time he brought her here.

 Hundreds, no thousands, of blossoms were scattered around them and Emma couldn’t help but cover her mouth in shock. She tried to study every corner, seeing the intermingling of sunflowers, roses, daisies, and more. There was no particular rhyme or reason to the lay of each blossom, but they were so richly colored and perfectly picked that it made for the most gorgeous of sights the likes of which Emma had never seen before. 

“Killian?”

All she said was his name, but the questions in her heart was so much more complex. How had he done all this? How had he found the time or the means and executed it all without her knowing? Did she completely throw off his plan to ask _her_ to marry _him_? Was this really happening?

“Do you trust me?” He asked the question as he handed her one of the wild roses. Emma smiled, tears stinging her eyes as she did. These flowers were all gone, or so she thought. She’d been missing them for weeks, but Killian had found a way just like he did at every other turn in their lives together.

“Always.”

He took her hand and brought her right to the middle of the meadow, through a path that remained devoid of flowers. The sweet smell of all the blossoms clung to the air around them, and though the morning was cool and crisp from their continued closeness to the sea, Emma felt the sun as it streamed through the canopy above and the sizzle of awareness that was all thanks to Killian and his presence beside her.

“Last night you asked me a question, Emma, and when you did you made me happier than I can say. That you want me as much as I want you… well it’s a blessing I can never truly put into words. You’ve given me everything and so I will readily give you myself in return.”

By now, Emma’s hands had come to rest on his chest, but in this moment, one of them came to cup his cheek. Her fingertips felt the subtle scratch of where beard met flesh and saw the reaction that her gentle touch had on this man. He was so incredibly wonderful, and Emma knew now what he was doing before he so much as said the words.

“But you have a question of your own, don’t you?” Killian nodded taking the hand she’d brought to his face to kiss gently before keeping it tightly wrapped in his.

“I do, Emma. It’s the most important question I may ever ask, and though I’ve asked it of you a million times without so many words, I hope your answer hasn’t changed.”

It was on the tip of Emma’s tongue to say that her answer never would change, but instead she stayed silent giving him a slight nod as her only reply. Even though she’d known it was coming, the tears that stung at her eyes before grew more pronounced. A few slipped onto her cheeks when she was no longer able to hold back and Killian’s thumb quickly brushed them away as his blue eyes pierced her to the core with all the intensity she’d come to expect from him.

“I am not the man I once was, Emma. I was once in doubt of what I wanted and what I dreamed of for my life. I was living in a world of not knowing and what-ifs, but all of that changed the moment I saw you. You cast the spell that eased the longing in my heart and replaced it with hope. Meeting you transformed my entire world in a split second until all that remained was loving you and trying to see you happy.”

Emma smiled at that, because she was happy. He was achieving exactly what he wanted because she’d never been so blissfully content in her life. He said she’d made his world make sense, and that she’d given it more meaning when the truth was that he did the same for her. 

“I want nothing more than to see this smile every day and to know that I helped put it there. To hear your laugh in the best of times, and to shoulder your burdens in the worst. I want all the things that you asked for last night Emma. The dreams that you put forward are an outline of the things I want more than anything, and just as you said, the focal point of all my hope lies with you. You are the key to it all, love.”

Now Killian stepped back slightly, bending down onto one knee, and Emma watched as he pulled out a little black box. When he popped it open, the ring looking back at her was beautiful and extravagant, and completely Killian. The center stone reminded her of sunlight and summertime as it resided there, wreathed in smaller white diamonds around it that were cut to perfection. But it’s rare beauty wasn’t enough to hold Emma’s attention for long, not when the man who had her heart was pledging his love to her in the most romantic of ways.

“I bought this ring back in New York, Emma, when I was trying to find my way back to the woman who up and ran away with my heart after one night of magic. My hope has always been to find the right time to give it to you, but in the end you were one step ahead. Now you know that I will gladly marry you again, Swan, but the question I must ask, the one I hold closest to me at any given time is simple. Will you promise me forever and a life spent as my wife where we’re happy and together, where love is always the victor, and where my place is always by your side?”

“Yes.”

In seconds Killian was rising back to full height, his hand shakily putting the ring on her finger to join the wedding band she already wore. As soon as it was securely in place though, Emma was jumping into his arms, wrapping herself around him and kissing him with everything she had. He’d done it again – Killian had given her another perfect moment to cherish always.

“There’s only one way this could be better,” Emma said when they finally pulled apart, and she watched as her husband tried to blink away the haze of his continuing lust away. 

“Is there now?” Emma smiled.

“If the house was finished we could seal the deal so much quicker.”

Killian groaned at her words, coming down to kiss her again, but Emma had a point. They couldn’t exactly steal a moment amongst the flowers. When they came apart again though, Emma looked through the trees to where the house was nearly finished being built. Soon enough that would be their home, a place with a view of both this meadow and the sea on the other side, essentially bringing Emma and Killian’s favorite places together.

“As I’ve said before, love, I would wait forever for you.” Emma smiled, taking his hand in hers.

“Well lucky for both of us, there’s no need to. Not for long anyway.” 

With that they were off, heading home with Sandy in tow and a world of possibility in front of them. They didn’t say a thing, but both of them were guilty of catching the others glance and then breaking into a smile. The whole thing was enough to make Emma feel like a teenager again. Only in this scenario, the cute boy she was crushing on was her husband who she was going to marry all over again. She was laughing at that thought when Killian paused in front of their house and cursed under his breath.

“Bloody hell!” 

When Emma looked up to see what had stopped him, she immediately found herself agreeing with his assessment, because there at there house was a collection of all of their friends waiting for them. They were standing there eagerly anticipating Emma and Killian’s arrival and it was simultaneously so embarrassing, frustrating, and the tiniest bit welcomed too. All these people cared about them, and that was something to be grateful for even if they showed it in slightly problematic, definitely cock-blocking ways.

“Did she say yes?!”

“Did _he_ say yes?!”

“Can we see the ring?!”

Everyone was talking at once and before Killian could say anything Emma pressed a hand to his chest telling him she had this and turned back to the others.

“You guys know that we love you…” Everyone smiled at Emma’s words but only Ruby seemed to see what was coming and her grin grew wider when Emma uttered the rest of her words. “But you have thirty seconds to get out of here. We’re not doing this today.”

“Doing what?” Mary Margaret asked and Emma waved her hand around trying to illustrate the problem right in front of them.

“The whole interrupting big moments thing. Come back Monday.” Emma heard Killian mumble that Monday was too damn soon and she smiled at him before looking back at her friends. Where others might have been hurt, none of her family was. Instead they all looked happy for them, truly happy and a teensy bit smug.

“Well you heard her, get the hell out! God you’re all so nosey.” 

Ruby pulled Graham’s hand in hers and shushed everyone else back down the street as Belle claimed that it was Ruby who orchestrated all of them coming here in the first place. Finally though, Emma and Killian were alone again. When the door was locked behind them and they were inside once more, Emma finally breathed a sigh of relief.

“You are truly my savior, love.”

Emma laughed at that as her back rested against the hard wood of their bedroom door, and then he was on her surrounding Emma with the hard lines of his body and the feel of his taught muscles against hers. Killian’s lips were mere inches away, his eyes filled with love and lust all rolled into one.

“I’ve been thinking of very little but getting you out of this dress since the moment you said yes.”

Emma felt a shiver course through her at the way he’d whispered the words. He was so close, his hands tracing the shape of the cotton dress that she’d donned with this exact payoff in mind. It had been a risk, dressing like this, but she doubted he’d leave all the notes for a hike. Besides, it was well worth it to see his reaction now that they were back home and alone.

“Well now’s your chance.” 

Killian kissed her neck lightly before she felt the drag of his teeth against her pulse point all while his hands found the hidden zipper on the side of the dress. The sound of her own ragged breathing and the pull of the zipper as it moved inch by inch filled the whole space but it was all washed away with his words of reverence when he saw what she had on underneath.

“You are perfection, Emma. Every damn time you take my breath away.” Emma flushed at the compliment as her hands came to strip away his shirt and then moved to the button of his jeans. 

“The feeling is mutual." 

Killian’s slightly lopsided grin only added to his appeal, creating an almost roughish appearance. It had her hands shaking as she tried to reveal more of him. In her moment of slight hesitation his fingers came to trace the bra she was wearing and her progress was stalled. When he deftly unclasped the garment and pulled it off of her, all thought was pretty much gone except that she needed him desperately.

The next thing she knew they were back in bed, and she was completely surrounded by Killian but it still wasn’t enough. She couldn’t rush him though, and any attempt at doing so would be a wasted effort, that was clear enough from the way he was looking at her now. Killian would take his time and it would be so sinfully good when he did.

After claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed over her body, his lips pulled away, kissing Emma’s jaw softly before moving to her neck. He laved the same spot that he’d bitten only moments before and Emma heard herself whimper because of it but he continued moving lower, down the valley of her breasts leaving Emma breathless as he went. By the time he’d reached her sensitive nipples, Emma was lost, her need stoked further with every suck and nip.

“Killian - _please_!” She was already past full sentences. All she had left was his name and pleading for more and Killian looked more than happy at her current state.

“Have I ever denied you, my love?”

Emma tried to catch her breath as his fingers moved to the seam of the last bit of fabric still between them. He could no doubt feel how ready she was for him, how close she was to completely unraveling simply from this. Killian grinned as he pulled away from her breasts before kissing her mouth again. 

“Don’t make me wait,” Emma finally said when he’d traced that same scrap of cotton a few more times and he complied, pulling a moan from her when he made contact with her clit. He gave her exactly what she wanted, filling her with his fingers as he traced that same slow circle until she was slipping into a release she’d been waiting for all morning.

Her climax did nothing to dull Killian’s need though. In fact it had the opposite effect. Emma could see his eyes had darkened, and he licked his lips before kissing lower down her body and angling her sex up to his mouth. The look he gave her meant one thing and one thing only – he was going to be slow and meticulous and she was going to be mindless from all the attention.

He proved her right of course, pulling back those same bursts of light behind her eyes as she gripped the sheets around her. Killian knew by now every flick that she needed, every suck that would make her tremble. She was a live wire, emotions and nerves frayed but before she could so much as beg he gave her what she needed, remaining at it until he’d revved her up all over again and she was just at the precipice again. Only at that point did he kiss back up her body, looking like he was on the brink himself.

“I love you, Emma. Gods how I love you.”

The quiet profession before he thrust into her was the single most beautiful thing she’d felt all day. All of the rest of it, the flowers and proposals it was fantastic, but this rawness of feeling, the simple truth that lay beneath everything else was what Emma wanted most. And the best part was it was always here and Killian was always willing to share it with her. Neither of them hid from the other and that honesty and openness after everything Emma had known before was the most precious thing.

Over and over he moved inside her and Emma met him at every point, trying to get closer, to feel more, to push them both past their limit together. Just when she was almost at the tipping point though she found her own words, promising him that she loved him too and that she always would. Watching Killian begin to lose himself was enough to push her forward so that Emma too was gone, lost to the feeling of another all consuming climax. 

In the aftermath of all of it, when they were both coming back to themselves from the moments they’d shared together, Emma found herself smiling as her fingers traced a subtle pattern against Killian’s chest. She could hear the feint _thump thump_ of his heart and she took comfort in the rhythm that she often heard when she fell asleep with her cheek pressed to his chest.

“Are you happy, Emma?” She closed her eyes at Killian’s question, knowing that he had asked her this before time and time again.

“There isn’t a word for what I am, but believe me it’s _way_ past happy.” When her husband went on to rattle off a list of synonyms for the word Emma rolled her eyes unintentionally riling him up all over again, but Emma had no regrets on that front or the fact that they stayed in bed for so many more hours.

Of course they did eventually need to emerge from their seclusion (Sandy wasn’t going to feed or walk herself after all), and when they did they found one last surprise, one neither Killian nor Emma ever expected.

“Did you…?” Emm’s question to Killian trailed off as they made their way to the front yard from where they’d been letting Sandy roam towards the back of the house.

“No, love. This is all the work of our family.” 

“I can’t believe they did this.”

Emma said the words as she looked out into the front yard that was now completely covered in the flowers from the meadow. By bringing them here, her friends had guaranteed they could have their beautiful moment just a little longer. As if Killian could tell just how touching Emma found this, his arms came to hold her from behind, grounding her in the moment and reminding her that all of this was real.

“Neither can I. This means we _actually_ have to see them Monday. They’ve found a way to ensure we keep our word.”

Emma laughed at that, turning back in his arms and promising her husband that they would make the most of the time they had until then and that even he would be satisfied in the end. He replied by saying that he loved a challenge and showing her he was a man of his word for the rest of the weekend.

**_Post-Note: So as you all can see, this is a longer chapter than normal. Proposals deserve that in my opinion and in all honesty, I just didn’t ever want the fluff to end. Plus I had to have the meddling friends and cute parallels, and by the time I was finished we were so far past my first expectations. The next few chapters definitely will not be as lengthy, but I promise they come bearing comparable cuteness. Anyway, I hope you are all having a lovely day and thank you as always for reading!_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: So, in the final chapter before the wedding (or rather second wedding) I am sending CS and their friends to New York. It’s Emma’s bachelorette weekend and a chance for Killian to reconnect with the place he once called home but I promise there is plenty of cuteness to go around. Expect my attempt at meddling friends and CS adorableness to give you cavities._ **

Glancing through the window of the SUV Ruby drove through the congested streets of New York City, Emma made no attempt to deny the vibrancy and life surrounding them on all sides. Everywhere she looked there were people and places and things happening that one did not see every day on the coast of Maine. It was vastly different than the sleepy little town they’d departed from this morning, and though Emma could appreciate the beauty in this concrete jungle, she had to admit she already kind of missed home despite how recently she’d left it. 

Six hours of barreling down the highway, blasting music, and listening to her friends outlining all their hopes for this weekend had come and gone leading them all to this moment, cruising down a roadway lined with skyscrapers and full of tourists and grumpy New Yorkers alike. The gossip, the reminiscing, the embarrassing renditions of Celine Dion songs screeched at the top of their lungs that got them here, it all made for a moment that reminded Emma of the bond she’d always had with these women. They’d had this same sort of magic together for years, and despite all the changes that came this summer, that love and affection never abandoned them. 

When they’d been little girls they all had a similar dynamic of favoring fun and excitement at every turn. Any day could be the makings of a great memory as long as her friends were with her, and this weekend was shaping up to keep that tradition going strong. They were here, in the big apple to celebrate Emma’s getting married (again), and though Emma remained largely in the dark about their plans she anticipated a weekend none of them would soon forget. 

A few months ago the prospect of a vacation like this would have seemed crazy to Emma, but now it made total sense. This wedding ceremony with Killian was about second chances and doing things right this time, and her friends were adamant that a bachelorette party should be included. They argued that it was a last hurrah in the life of a single woman, but that Emma could enjoy the same perks even if she was technically already taken. If Emma was honest she wanted the chance at that too but she’d had a few ground rules. 

The first thing she demanded was that the festivities _not_ include strippers. They had all learned the hard way about how uncomfortable that could get when Mary Margaret got married years back and the guy Ruby hired broke down crying in the middle of his set because of a recent break up. Couple the lingering PTSD of comforting that half naked stranger with Killian’s response of ‘over my bead body’ and it hadn’t taken much to convince Ruby to change her initial pitch for semi-nudity.

Emma laughed aloud at the thought, unable to hold back at the image of Killian confronting that down and out ‘entertainer.’ He would have been livid, and the man would have kept on crying, throwing Killian for a loop and leaving the whole mess even more disastrous than before. Her laughter, however, drew attention from Ruby who cut through the daydreams and musings and found a way to make a joke. 

“You know, it’s not too late for us to get on a plane. Vegas is only a few hours away.” Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby’s words because they lined up exactly with the second condition she’d been adamant about. Still she couldn’t prevent the smile that came. 

“If you even appear to be approaching an airport I will tuck and roll right out of this car.” Her friends all laughed at the dramatics but Emma was half serious. There was absolutely no way she was going back to Vegas.

“Okay, now that’s a little drastic. Clearly you didn’t love Vegas but it’s not like our last trip there was a total bust. Unless you’ve changed your mind about remarrying Killian.”

Mary Margaret made a valid point, but still Emma hated the idea of going back there. Vegas might be where Emma and Killian got their start and first found each other, but it wasn’t real, not in the way that the life they were building now was. Emma didn’t want a world of mirages and secrets and pretending to be something she wasn’t because in the end her life was great just as it was. She would favor authenticity every time, and while adventure was a definite plus, it should be adventure that allowed her to stay Emma instead of demanding she take on a new persona or attitude.

“Yeah, not happening. But there’s nothing we could do in Vegas that we couldn’t do in New York.”

“Well aside from a shotgun wedding,” Belle tossed from the back.

“Hey!” Emma faked offense but really she couldn’t be angry. Belle was right after all. New York probably had a waiting limit to get married.

“Is it a shotgun wedding if she’s not pregnant?” Elsa asked, actually curious.

“Technically no, but I’m sure Killian is willing to rectify that before she walks down the aisle.”

Emma groaned, putting her head in her hands as Mary Margaret and Belle continued on, talking about how much they’d love to be aunts and how if Emma got pregnant now she’d have the baby in spring time. The conversation continued on and on until Emma finally raised a hand and looked into the back of the car pleading for it to end.

“Okay seriously guys I love you, but I’m also going to kill you.” 

“Well at least wait until I get a chance to enjoy the suite. Not every day you get to stay at the Ritz.”

Ruby’s words left Emma speechless as she looked outside at where they’d just pulled up. Before Emma could so much as respond to the new development the valet attendants were seeing to them and she was being led inside. So many thoughts were swirling through Emma’s head about the unforeseen change in accommodations, but she was largely silenced as they moved through the famously glamorous hotel. Soon enough they were at the check-in and Ruby was dropping her name as if this was completely normal.

“Hi! We’re here for Mrs. Jones’ bachelorette weekend.” The woman behind the counter smiled.

“Ah of course! We’ve been expecting you. Claude will show you the way in just a moment.” At this point Emma couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Elsa began giggling at that and Emma turned around to her friends, waiting for some sort of explanation. Belle waved her hands around in a demonstrative fashion as she tried to take the charge.

“Look, we told Killian to go small and he did at first…” Mary Margaret picked up then.

“But Liam got wind of all of it and stepped in. The next thing we knew they were outdoing each other’s ideas and we were getting a spa day and VIP treatment at the city’s nicest hotel.” Emma’s fingers came to press at her temples. She could feel a headache coming on and it was largely from guilt. 

“Guys do you realize how expensive this is? Like crazy amounts of money.”

“Good thing you’re rich then.”

Emma was about to reply that she wasn’t rich, and then she recalled that technically that wasn’t true. Since she’d never signed anything half of Killian’s assets were legally hers, but that wasn’t why she loved him and taking that kind of money just didn’t feel right. When he’d insisted on paying for the weekend, she’d agreed because _he_ said he would be reasonable. The Ritz in any room they had was _not_ reasonable. 

“Look, before you get all bent out of shape, Killian told us to tell you… actually Belle you do the best impression why don’t you go for it.” Belle centered herself before giving a pretty good interpretation. 

“Just go with it, love. You deserve the whole world. This is nothing to that.” Emma barked out a bit of laughter and then looked around the stately room seeing if anyone noticed. She appeared to be in the clear.

“Okay that was actually scary accurate.” Belle thanked Emma happily as their concierge came to lead them upstairs.

All the way up Emma’s friends whispered amongst themselves about the grandeur and the understated elegance, but their commentary was mostly lost on Emma. Instead she was focused on memories of that morning when she’d woken up in the arms of her husband and had been trying to find a way to say goodbye. She thought back to see if there were any clues, finding instead only sweet moments that set her up to be blindsided now: 

_“Tell me again why my friends wanted to leave at eight in the morning?” Emma implored as she snuggled closer to Killian’s chest, his hands running along her back as he held her close to him._

_“Because they’ve all got grand ideas of a weekend away with the best woman alive.” Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled, trying to conceal her blush from him by staying pressed against his chest._

_“Yeah, once upon a time I would have believed that, but seeing as three of them have their own guys now, it doesn’t add up. We’re all leaving this.” Killian growled out that they were_ not _all in the same situation and Emma clarified. “You know what I mean. We almost all have people to leave behind this weekend. You think we’d want more time to say goodbye.”_

_“It’ll never truly be goodbye, Emma. Besides, as we’ve previously established, I’ll be in the city myself. My apartment is two blocks from your hotel, and if at any point you want me with you I’ll be there.”_

_Emma smiled at the thought that Killian would be nearby. It might sound strange but she was comforted to know that her husband wouldn’t be far away. She’d miss him even if the trip was less than forty-eight hours, and more than that she liked to know that if at any time a need presented itself they’d be close. She turned her chin up to look at him and pressed a kiss to his lips gently._

_“So you’re saying you’ll find me?”_

_“Always, love.” Emma hummed her approval before taking him by surprise. He insisted that they hadn’t enough time for him to make love to her properly, but Emma had ideas of her own and in the end she’d proven him wrong in the best possible way. Her hands trailed lower and -_

“Emma?” Emma blinked back up at her friends, realizing they were already at the front door of the suite and their attendant was handing her the key card.

“Right, sorry.”

She took it with shaky fingers and opened the door, exposing a breathtaking display of a suite filled with expensive furnishings and essentially a sea of flowers. On every countertop available there were blossoms of some kind or other, and in other spaces around the room as well. Dozens of bouquets, more than Emma could count at the moment, were all around looking indescribably beautiful.

“Wow.” For Ruby to say so little was a testament to the picture before them. Then again she had more control over her words than Emma did, who was lost to the sight before her, speechless and sensitive to the sweetness of the gesture. 

“What she said,” Mary Margaret and Belle responded with the same words at the same time.

Emma took a step into the room and then another until she was in the middle of the space. They came in most every color and every type, and Emma wondered how he’d arranged this. Rationally she knew things like this could be done, heck they were probably done all the time by people with means, but it was an immense undertaking and the end result was so stunning that it couldn’t be denied. As she’d entered the suite her friends all did the same, fawning over the bouquets as they did.

“Did you know about this?” Emma heard Ruby whisper to Elsa in the background but her other friend denied that she did. 

“No I would have definitely mentioned it.” 

“Is there a card?” Emma asked, knowing that if Killian had gone to such trouble to build this experience, there were no doubt words to go with it, ones she’d come to cherish if his pattern of behavior held true.

“Check your room, Emma. You’re in the master.” Emma followed Ruby’s instructions and saw that her room held only wild roses and that yes, there was a card, attached to the bouquet closest to her bed. 

_Emma,_

_I couldn’t think of another way to distract you from the accommodations themselves than with your favorite flowers. Perhaps it’s unorthodox, to go bigger to distract you from your doubt about the hotel (which I know that you will no doubt have), but take it as a symbol of our future life. There is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you, nothing that I wouldn’t give or make or move mountains for to see you happy. This is but a simple act, and yet I hope it made you smile. I’ll be dreaming of your smile until you’re back with me again._

_All my love,_

_Killian_

“Now I get why you were slightly reluctant to commit to a whole weekend. He makes it almost impossible to say goodbye.” Ruby’s words from the doorway made Emma’s already present smile widen.

“I never want to say goodbye anyway.”

Ruby nodded and Emma watched as her friend took a look into the master bath and let out something between a moan and a yelp. Emma hadn’t bothered to look in there yet but she could only imagine how lavish it was. The rest of the suite was top tier, certainly that pattern would hold to the remainder of the space.

“Alright Ems, you’ve convinced me.” Emma blinked, not understanding Ruby’s meaning.

“On what exactly?”

“Not saying goodbye. Let’s do a girls day here, and tonight when we’re out getting just a touch too crazy for your dear husband’s sanity you say the magic words and he shows up. He’ll sweep you away with that romantic flair of his back to whatever palace he has in the city and everyone will be happy.”

“Let me guess. In this scenario when Killian and I make our great escape… you get this room?” Ruby nodded with a somber look on her face.

“I’m willing to take one for the team and resign myself to this, yes.” Emma grinned, unable to hold back at the ridiculousness of the statement.

“And hypothetically if I was to follow your plan, you don’t expect any pushback from everyone else?” Ruby plopped down onto the bed, making herself comfortable and essentially asserting her claim on the master suite already. 

“Nope. Mary Margaret as we both know is a ‘yes man’ at every turn as long as she has two glasses of champagne, Elsa can be on the phone all night with Liam from any room, and if there’s a God Belle will be getting laid. It’s been long enough, the dry spell is ending or my career as a grade-A wing woman will have been for nothing.”

“You make it all sound so easy.” Ruby looked back at Emma with a ‘well duh’ look and Emma laughed aloud. “But you’re forgetting _I_ haven’t agreed to this.” 

“Ha ha very funny.” Ruby snatched the card from Emma’s fingers before she could fend her off and then pointed at it after reading. “Oh come on! You’re really going to pretend you’re not calling him tonight? The evidence is pretty damning.”

“I didn’t say that either.” Ruby groaned.

“Fine, what do you want?” Emma smiled, liking the barter system tactics her friend found fit to employ.

“Hmm. How about no more jokes about Vegas?” Ruby scoffed.

“Oh please, those are hilarious and you know it.” Emma crossed her arms pretending to stand strong because her friend had a point. “Fine I’ll cut back. But sometimes they just happen.” 

“Sure they do.”

Emma was about to rattle off more unnecessary requests when an idea struck and she reasoned that it was so fitting she couldn’t pass it up. It also gave her an opportunity to ask a favor of Ruby to seal this deal so to speak. When she pitched it to her best friend, Emma found the ease of acceptance she’d been hoping for. No sooner had she made the plea than Ruby was up on her feet calling out into the rest of their companions.

“Alright ladies, we have one stop on the bachelorette party train we didn’t expect. Chop chop, let’s get going. I have an hour long massage this afternoon and I will die before missing it.” Belle and Elsa looked up from where they were currently pouring glasses of champagne for everyone and sighed.

“We don’t even get to make a toast?” Ruby considered. 

“Good point. Okay one toast then action.”

The glasses were distributed and Emma stood there awaiting some touching words from her four best friends and she wasn’t disappointed. However, in the end it was more like three drinks and a toast from each friend, ones that made her laugh and made her cry too. They were sweet and perfect and a testament to the fact that they had all been right. She wanted a bachelorette party for memories like these, even if it didn’t last quite as long as she’d previously expected.

………..

“Well look at who came crawling back. Killian Jones as I live and breathe!”

Killian chuckled at his friend Will’s characterization as he walked into his best friend’s bar after nearly two months of being away. He’d expected the teasing, he even embraced in all honesty after having gone so long without seeing Will, but it still took him back. There had been a time not too long ago when this unceremonious joking would be the highlight of a week for Killian. What a different world he’d lived in then.

“Good to see you too, Scarlet.” The two men hugged it out as Will came around the bar before Killian pulled back and made a joke of his own. “So did the place up and change on me, or can I still expect the usual?” 

“You mean do I still stock top shelf rum and stories of New York in all it’s glory enough to distract from any misery? Aye, mate, the place hasn’t changed a bit.” 

Killian grinned, taking his spot at the bar as Will busied himself with getting him his drink. In seconds it was set before him and Killian knew it would be just as satisfying as it had been in the past. Then he heard the sound of glass breaking across the way and he winced at the same time Will sighed.

“Give me just a second. We’re breaking in a new girl and she’s a bit of a mess if I’m honest.”

“If she’s such a problem, why did you hire her?”

Killian could already guess. She probably had some sort of sob story and Will could never walk away from those. Much as he tried to pretend he was carefree, Will Scarlet was a man of honor who always attempted to do right by people even when it backfired. It had gotten him into trouble in the past, but it also made him a man worth knowing and someone Killian trusted in a life when he hadn’t had such faith in many people.

“Because I’m a right idiot, that’s why. A minute, two tops.” With that Will was off and Killian was left with his rum and his thoughts for just a spell longer.

Though Killian’s life in New York could never be classified as truly fulfilled, there were bright spots in the world he left behind. For one thing there was the ease of finding anything he ever needed, or the distinct charm of losing himself in the hustle and bustle of a busier sphere. His apartment had always been a refuge from the drab calls to work, but more than anything there was _Bandit’s Bar_ , the watering hole run by his best friend in the heart of the city.

 _Bandit’s_ boasted many things in its favor. The best rum selection in a ten-block radius was what kept Killian satisfied, but there was more to it than that. It managed to remain a rather upscale joint that locals came to. Very rarely did a tourist make their way in here, but when they did there was none of the usual snobbery one might see in other haunts. No, this was a place to relax and unwind, and for Killian it had been a sanctuary of sorts where he could seek the council of one Will Scarlett, a man who seemed to know Killian better than he knew himself.

Will always claimed that was a trick that came with tending bar. He ran into enough people to get good at reading them and Killian appreciated that given his less than emotionally aware brother. It provided for a good sense of grounding in the end, and the friends balanced each other out. Killian gave Will advice on how to run his business (and more often than not on how to be an actual adult), and Will got Killian out of his head long enough to try and enjoy a moment.

“Sorry bout that. Nice girl, kind as can be but I swear there’s some quirky wiring in her brain. Order a beer she writes whiskey, scotch and she writes gin, then every other night she breaks something. It’s maddening. “

“Sounds like it.” Will leaned against the bar smiling, and Killian could see that his friend was far from falling off the deep end into despair over it. Sometimes Will just liked to complain. Talking was his favorite pastime after all.

“I still can’t believe you’re here, man.” Killian looked up from the glass of rum before him and raised a brow.

“Why’s that? I told you I was coming a week ago.”

“Aye sure, but still. Nothing to this point has gotten ya back here. Not putting the penthouse on the market or handing over the reigns at the company. If Emma and her friends hadn’t singled out this city, I might have never seen you again.”

“You’re coming to the wedding next weekend. You didn’t think you’d see me at my own wedding?” Will shrugged and Killian laughed again. What else could he do when his friend was on this way?

“Business seems to be doing well.” Killian took another glance around the bar and saw it was even more packed than it had been when he arrived barely ten minutes before.

“Always is, isn’t it?” Killian shook his head as he smiled.

“Not sure why.”

“Bull shit! We both know I’m personable as can bloody be. They flock to me the lot of them. A week without my company leaves people unfulfilled. Ain’t that right?”

There was a chorus of agreement from the people at the bar and around the venue. Most of them were drunk, but there were a few Killian recognized as frequent customers who were loyal for more than the libations. Will was right, he was likeable, and it was good to see Will’s showmanship hadn’t faded at all in his absence.

“Silly me, thinking to question your power over the people.” Will huffed out a sound of agreement before sobering up some.

“I’d ask you if you’ve missed life here at all, but that stupid grin you walked in with that’s still hanging about you is answer enough.” Killian smiled wider before taking a pull of his drink. There was no arguing with that conclusion. Will was absolutely correct. He hadn’t missed much of anything, not when he had Emma. 

“Is that jealousy I hear, mate?”

“You’re damn right it is. Look, owning a bar was bloody brilliant in the beginning, but the women I meet in here aren’t exactly the take home to Mum type if you follow me.” 

“I’d think it was the actual keepers you’d want separate from your mother.” Killian anticipated the _smack_ at the side of his head from his friend but couldn’t help laughing all the same.

“It’s all fun and games for the married blokes. Meanwhile the rest of us are getting left behind in the city, wondering what the hell could keep a man in Maine.”

Before Killian could reply to the jest and defend the honor of Storybrooke and his wife, a notification came into his phone. His heart leapt, hoping it might be from Emma and he was thrilled to see it was. The content of the message however threw him for a loop.

_E:_ _40.7828° N, 73.9655° W_

“What the…?” Killian barely got the words out when a second text came through.

_E: You said you’d always find me. Here’s your chance._

The taunt sparked something in Killian that hummed through him. He was delighted at Emma’s playfulness, and extremely eager to meet her request. When she’d left for New York this morning he’d told her that if at any moment she wanted him, he’d come, but he didn’t know whether or not to anticipate it.

If it were him in the same position, he would always favor a night spent with Emma in his arms than alone, but she had her friends with her this weekend and tradition dictated that he not crash this outing without invitation. Now though, he knew Emma and him were of the same mind and there was nothing that could keep him away. She wanted him and he would be there, plain and simple.

“Everything alright with the Missus?” Will’s question pulled Killian back to the bar as he stepped up from his stool and threw his jacket back on. 

“Aye. Still want to see what could keep a man in Maine?” Will smirked, putting two and two together about meeting up with Emma.

“Eh, why not.” Killian couldn’t help but laugh at Will’s yell over his shoulder to his staff to say goodbye. “Oi, Patrick, I’m heading out. Don’t let Cyn on the bar if you want to keep this job.”

“Got it boss.” The bartender gave a mock salute before going back to serving once more. 

“So where are we headed?” Killian tilted his head trying to think how exactly to put that into words.

“That’s a bit of a mystery actually.” 

He went on to explain to Will about the longitude and latitude and he thanked the Gods that his friend had more sense of how to handle that than he did. Apparently there was an app for that, and in minutes they’d hailed a cab to get them to the bar in question. By the time they arrived Will was more than amused. The man was practically giddy at the chance to see Killian with the woman who’d changed him and to no doubt poke fun at Killian all evening.

“Anything I should know before walking into this? Can her friends handle a laugh, or is this a ‘best behavior’ kind of shindig.” Oh Will had no idea. He was walking into the lion’s den with a cocky, sure-fire attitude that was bound to get checked tonight. 

“Honestly I’m more worried about them troubling _your_ delicate sensibilities. You may be the one thrown when meeting them.”

“Rubbish. I’ve lived through much worse as we both know.” Killian reasoned that was probably true, but he didn’t bother correcting himself when they turned the corner and saw the crowd of people gathered outside. Suddenly his sure shot to Emma was compromised.

“Tell me you know the owner.” Killian heard the subtle tone of begging in his voice but he didn’t care. He had no shame that would outweigh getting to Emma sooner.

“Ah Killian, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten I know everyone. Hey, Tiny!” Will called out to the bouncer who was a big man with an ill-fitting name to say the least. He looked imposing holding down the line, but when he saw Will he sent a smile his way. 

“Scarlet! What are you doing out of _Bandits_?” 

“An old friend’s in town. Killian, Tiny. Tiny, my best mate Killian.” The two men nodded at each other. “Look we both know I could have you grab Robin or Regina inside and they’d wave us in, so let’s spare them all the hassle, yeah?” 

Tiny immediately nodded, insisting that they cut the line. There was a grumble through the crowd but Killian didn’t give a damn. Instead he thanked ‘Tiny’ and then extended similar thanks to Will.

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”

His friend was right. No sooner were they in the door than they were being shown to the VIP section. At first Killian said he wasn’t interested, but when he realized the section had a setup where there’d be a bird’s eye view of the club as there had been back in Vegas he agreed. He’d find Emma far faster if he didn’t have to push through people to catch a glimpse of her. 

“Do you see her?” Killian asked after a moment of searching. Will had been shown a few pictures of Emma already and his friend had a fantastic memory. Still Will laughed at the query. 

“Have I found one blonde in a midst of all those people in two seconds? No mate, if I do you’ll be the first to know.” 

Killian went on to grumble about his friend being a smart ass, but the words caught in his throat when he finally caught the flash of the women he’d been searching for. There, caught in the swarms of people was his wife, laughing and smiling with her friends and looking far more sinful than he could comprehend.

 _Gods above!_ Killian didn’t know if he should be thanking the Universe for the creation of this red dress Emma was wearing or if he should curse it. On the one hand she was stunning, the picture of perfection and harking back to the sexy sultriness of how she’d appeared in Vegas months ago, but at the same time they were very much in public and everyone could see his love this way.

“Take it from that look that you’ve found the one.” Will followed Killian’s line of sight and then let out a low whistle. “Wow. You neglected to say they were all attractive. Not a sorry looking one in the bunch.”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Will smirked.

“No I don’t suppose you would.”

With Emma’s location now accounted for, and his path easily visible, Killian led Will from the height of the VIP section down to the club below. The music pulsed around them with a thick beat, but he barely noticed. Instead he honed in on the glimpses of Emma that he was privy to and moved with speed and purpose to finally get to her. Just when Killian was about to move forward and try and get Emma’s attention, Will cursed aloud and grabbed Killian’s arm holding him back. 

“Bloody hell, tell me she’s the unmarried one.”

Killian flicked his gaze regrettably away from Emma and saw that Will was staring towards Belle and Elsa. He couldn’t tell which woman his friend was on about, but it was best to put the idea to rest if he fancied Elsa. 

Liam might not have come with them to New York (his brother was in the process of surprising Elsa with the purchase of her dream home on the beach before eventually proposing), but he would fly out here in an instant if he got wind of another man eying up his woman. Even if Will and Killian were friends it wouldn’t matter. Liam would knock any man out for so much as the hint of a challenge.

“Depends on who you’re talking about. Elsa’s the blonde and she’s with Liam, but Belle is, as far as I know, unattached.”

“Belle.” Killian turned to his friend and saw in him the same emotions Killian himself had grappled with when he’d first seen Emma. 

“Aye, Belle, and I’d suggest that when you meet her you opt out of any quips about Maine. She’s rather fond of the place.”

Will stuttered a bit as Killian pressed forward and to his great pleasure Emma chose that moment to look up and catch his eye. When their gazes clashed, the same rush of undeniable attraction flared to life, but this time there was so much more. Love, lust, need, devotion: they all rolled into one filling him so completely and driving him to get to her sooner.

“Killian! What a wonderful surprise!” Killian laughed at Elsa’s terrible acting when he finally arrived.

“Is it a surprise though, love?” Elsa shook her head.

“Nope. All part of the plan.”

“Elsa!” Mary Margaret tried to shush her friend, but the two women were well on their way to tipsy so it played out loud enough for the others to hear.

Killian hadn’t a care though because Emma was saddling up to him then, moving close enough for him to wrap his arms around her. He took in her intoxicating scent, and felt a zing of anticipation as her hand came to run across his chest. His hand came up to run through the ends of some of her golden hair and it was just as soft to the touch as it had been this morning, but it was her eyes that held him captive, green and playful and hiding nothing at all from him.

“Hi.” Killian smiled at her greeting. 

“Hi back, love. So there was a plan of some sort to lure me to you?” Emma tilted her head.

“Not exactly how I’d phrase it.” Killian moved slightly closer, forgetting himself and their audience thanks to the lowered tone of Emma’s voice.

“And how would you describe it, love?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as you introduce your friend.” Killian nodded, taking a slight step back even as one arm held close to Emma.

“Right then. Everyone, this is my best mate, Will Scarlet. Will this is Emma, and her friends Ruby, Elsa, Mary Margaret, and Belle.”

Killian expected Will to say something, to make a joke, or perhaps to charm the socks off of everyone in the room. There had never come a moment when Will didn’t bring the life of the party with him in all the years they’d been friends. What Killian hadn’t expected was a full-blown jaw-drop on his mate’s part. It appeared that up close, Belle French held even more allure for Will than on first inspection. Killian felt for him, trying to help his friend even as he messed with him. 

“This is typically the part where you say something, mate.” Will cleared his throat and shot Killian a look designed to kill before replying.

“Pardon me, ladies. Spend too much time with Jones here and the daydreaming kind of runs away with you.”

Everyone laughed aside from Ruby who looked positively thrilled with the prospect of Will. From her spot beside Belle she shot glances between Will and her one unattached friend, clearly seeing the mutual interest between them. Killian watched the gears turning in the woman’s head and he knew Emma did too.

“Didn’t realize there were so many cute British guys in New York. Did you Belle?”

Emma coughed a bit and Killian swore he heard the word, ‘subtle’ pass by his Swan’s lips. Still Belle and Will persevered, and despite the slight discomfort, they were engulfed in conversation too, the showings of early attachment beginning to grow. 

Nice as it was to see his friend happy, though, Killian’s own attentions were focused elsewhere, particularly on his wife who still stood close but not nearly close enough beside him. He wanted privacy, a bed, and Emma bared to him now. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind on how to please her. Fast or slow, hard or tantalizingly gentle, he hadn’t a preference. All he needed was Emma. 

“Much as I might like to follow that instinct, I promised Ruby we’d stay for at least twenty more minutes. Though to be fair, we could probably get away with leaving since you brought Belle a man.” Killian laughed at the thought and at the fact that Emma had read his hopes so easily.

“A happy coincidence I assure you. Will appears to have been in the right place at the right time for the match. But since we’ve been relegated to remaining here, perhaps I could tempt my gorgeous wife to dance with me.” Emma looked back out into the sea of people and Killian tried to persuade her further. “Consider it practice, love.”

“This is not exactly the kind of dancing you see at a wedding.” Killian leaned slightly closer to whisper in her ear. 

“Who said anything about the wedding? I was speaking about this evening.”

Emma shivered against him, the anticipation coursing between them both as he said the words but she agreed, and the next thing Killian knew they were on the dance floor together, moving in a fashion designed to drive him crazy. Killian tried to cling to anything that would keep him from dragging Emma back to his apartment, but since she took up all his thoughts at the moment, his conversation came right back around to her.

“I hadn’t noticed a garment of this shade amongst your things originally, Swan.” Emma grinned at his words, her body molding closer to his on the dance floor. Killian cursed under his breath and knew from the flash in Emma’s eyes that she heard him.

“Didn’t you?” Killian growled, his hand moving over her hip, down around the small of her back as he traced her subtle curves.

“Think I might have made note of it, seeing as it’s the exact color you wore when we wed the first go around.” Emma beamed up at him. 

“What if I told you that this is part of that initiative Elsa mentioned? The one where I drive my husband crazy before he brings me back to his place and shows me all the ways we _don’t_ have to say goodbye to each other tonight.”

“I’d say I love you more than words could ever say, Swan.” Emma laughed at that before pulling him down to kiss her thoroughly right there in front of everyone. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathless and aching for more.

“I love you too, but if you think we’re waiting another second, you’re crazy. Let’s get out of here.” 

Killian was more than happy to oblige and then they were off, making memories of their own in the city he’d once called home that blew every one he’d had before clear out of the water.

**_Post-Note: Another day, another chapter of this AU (that I am still so in love with). Though there wasn’t any smut (I know I know don’t hate me), the next chapter brings the wedding, and those of you who know me know I never go light on smuff at a CS wedding. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I hope you all have a great weekend!_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: If there is one thing I know about myself as a writer it’s that I never ever get tired of writing a CS wedding. This AU in particular gives me the chance to indulge in fluff and cuteness but is different for one key reason: they were kind of already married before the wedding. Regardless, I promise this installment has all the same levels of smuff I usually try to incorporate and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!_ **

“Okay, I know today is not about me, but can I just say _wow_ do I look good in this dress?”

Emma smiled from behind her changing curtain at Ruby’s self-directed compliment. She didn’t have to see her friend in that moment to imagine what was going on. Ruby and the others were standing before one of the many mirrors set up in the back of the chapel for today, and her oldest friend was striking a pose and loving herself something fierce. It was a completely normal Ruby reaction, and having such a touchstone of normalcy was a welcome addition to this day for Emma.

The friends had been here for about an hour now, and after getting prepped and ready thanks to some very kind beauticians, they were all changing into their dresses for the day. At first her friends insisted that Emma let them help her, but since she’d managed to keep the dress a surprise from almost everyone, she declined. She truly believed they’d avoid so many more tears, if this was a last minute reveal, and though Emma loved that her friends were so happy for her, she didn’t want to risk crying herself. Emotions were high and hope was in the air, but if Emma had any chance of getting through today then she had to wait to let her happy tears fall for when she was safely down the aisle.

In so many ways today’s festivities didn’t feel like a second wedding. That was partially because of the general haze that surrounded her and Killian’s ceremony in Vegas. Emma had been so wrapped up in her almost-husband and the uncharacteristic element of her actions that night that she missed the little things.

She couldn’t say for example what the chapel looked like past the fact that it was small and nearly empty. The words that the justice said before and after the ceremony were lost too as were particulars on how they even got there. All Emma had from that night were Killian’s vows and the look in his cerulean eyes as he watched her make her own promises. It was a powerful memory, yet it felt more like a dream than her real life in many ways.

But today, Emma knew that every part of this would stay remembered. She’d never been more aware or more ready to take a step in her life, and she could hardly wait to see all the little details come to fruition as she walked down the aisle to her husband. After years of believing herself above this kind of dreaming and planning for weddings, Emma found that she liked this. The traditions and the rituals were nice, even if some had been opted out of (like staying away from each other the night before the wedding).

Still none of those tiny parts could hold a candle to what this wedding represented. This was a promise again in front of everyone she knew and loved to say that Killian was her happily ever after and for him to say the same. They might be exchanging rings they’d had for months, but the renewed vows she knew would be just as beautiful. Choosing him and happiness was still a miracle in so many ways to Emma, and sharing that with everyone from her friends to the students she loved would make it all more magical. 

“You’re just lucky Emma was wearing red at her first wedding. If she hadn’t this would be pastels all the way.”

Mary Margaret’s conviction as she made the claim had Emma chuckling behind the curtain. Her friend sounded so assured, but Emma wasn’t. At no point had Mary Margaret come close to selling her on baby blues or soft yellows, but she bit back replying on the matter, letting her friends hash out it’s validity themselves.

“Only because you’re the queen of persistent persuasion and you were torn on your own wedding between light lavender and what was it again? Tulip? Chrysanthemum?” Ruby’s disdain for the bizarrely specific shade names was apparent as she tried to recall the exact color.

“Old rose. Mary Margaret wanted old rose but someone compared it to pepto a day before the fitting so she went with plan b.” Elsa’s quick summary was correct in every way, but Emma heard a sigh from Mary Margaret in reply.

“I was blinded by the comparison. In hindsight they weren’t the same at all, and pink is flattering.”

“Well so is red. And besides, it’s too late now to change.” 

Another good point by Ruby. They were roughly ten minutes out from Emma’s walking down the aisle so there was no way ‘old rose’ was going to get it’s due, at least not at this ceremony. This whole ceremony might all have come together rather quickly, but no one, not even Emma’s determined husband, could help make such a substantial change with so little time.

The last two weeks had been filled with questions and choices to be made. At first, Emma didn’t really find herself committed to the process. Did she actually care what table settings looked like or whether or not there was a salad fork for each of her guests? No, not really, but it ended up being a spectacular week all the same for one reason and one reason alone – Killian.

Ever since coming home from New York he’d been the picture of efficiency, pulling out every stop so that things would come together for today with a minimal effort, and with every item they checked off their list, he found new and more creative ways to reward her. Just the thought of some of the moments they’d had this week made Emma blush. To think that she was walking towards more of that, a future of similarly gorgeous instances was powerful and made her suddenly anxious to get the show on the road.

Without another thought about it, Emma stepped out from behind the separator and instantly her friends all turned from their continued debate on color schemes and fell silent. As she expected, two of them (Mary Margaret and Elsa) were immediately teary eyed. Belle too looked effected and Emma saw a bit of dreaminess appear in her eyes but even Ruby, steadfastly snarky and tough Ruby, was struck speechless.

“What do you guys think?” Emma asked after a moment of full quiet, expecting an answer and still not getting one. 

She ran her hand down the ivory lace and looked past them and into the mirror before her. Emma couldn’t deny the beauty of the woman staring back at her. The dress was magnificent, flattering in every way possible and still elegant in its simplicity. Her hair was done up with ringlets falling to frame her face, but the most notable element of Emma’s appearance was her smile. She’d never seen herself looking so hopeful or happy but Emma knew she had all the reason in the world to feel that way right now.

To think that this was something she’d been denied before set a pang through Emma’s heart. She hadn’t missed this at all in the moment or even thought that this reveal could deliver such an impact, but she was wrong. Standing here and looking at herself in this life-altering moment, Emma imagined what it might be like to give this dress to her own daughter someday. She didn’t have a mother to share these kinds of things with, but someday she hoped to be that kind of Mom for her kids. She and Killian both would be present and loving and there no matter what, at least that was her greatest wish.

“Wow, Ems. You look…” Elsa trailed off, unable to finish the statement because her tears were spilling over and her voice had cracked.

“Like a woman poised to kill her husband.” Everyone immediately flicked their heads to look at Ruby who clarified as she came around to button the last pieces at the back of Emma’s dress that she hadn’t been able to reach herself.

“I just mean _damn_ , Emma, Killian is going to flip out.”

Emma grinned, better understanding the compliment that Ruby intended and then she shrugged. Considering the fact that Killian would be wearing a tux, Emma assumed there would be enough breathtaking impact between them to even the score. If they could get through the whole wedding without one of them grabbing the other and stealing out of the chapel for a less than publically decent interlude Emma would be shocked.

“You really do look beautiful, Emma, and today is going to be everything you want. I know it is.” Mary Margaret shamelessly wiped away her tears and blew her nose in the midst of the well wishes prompting Emma to laugh and press her hip against Mary Margaret’s in a teasing way.

“So why are you crying?” Belle decided to answer this time.

“She’s crying because we’ve all gotten the incredible opportunity to watch our best friend fall in love with a pirate she met in Vegas.” Everyone laughed at that but Belle continued on. 

“But really, Emma. I know Elsa and I feel even more grateful. You finding Killian helped us find our chances too and none of it would have ever happened if you hadn’t been brave and said yes. We love you for that and for everything you’ve been for all of us all our lives.” 

Belle’s kind words and everyone else’s ready agreement made Emma’s eyes prickle with some of those potential tears she’d been fearing before, and in a move of self-preservation Emma brought them all in for a group hug, thanking them all for being there with her on this day and in her life thus far. She could never have found this kind of happiness without them, and they would always be her first family no matter what came after today. 

“Oh my god, Emma. I know you’re like a huge sap all the time, but today you are really pushing it and I will never forgive you if you make me cry.”

Emma barked out a laugh at Ruby’s words and gladly accepted her best friend’s proposition that they get the show started just a few minutes early to spare them more of these tumultuous emotions. Everyone else agreed too and the next thing Emma knew they were off, all of them walking towards the moment Emma had been waiting for forever.

There was no hesitation on Emma’s part or wondering if this was the right thing for her to do. Instead all she felt was joy as she moved from the back of the church to the front. In the moment where her eyes met Killian’s everything else largely faded away, and if she had the ability to recall her earlier musings, Emma probably would have laughed. Even now the details would be a little hazy, because Killian still held so much of her attention. 

“Hi,” Emma finally said when she was standing in front of Killian and taking his hand in front of everyone.

It was impossible to deny the sheer volume of emotion he was clearly grappling with. Emma could see all of her own feelings reflected in him but his sincerity struck her as a picture perfect image. She recalled a similar look that night of their first wedding and she knew in her heart that while the love between them had grown, he’d still loved her even then.

“You look stunning, my love.” Emma blushed at the words, but before she could so much as respond he leaned in and kissed her setting off a bit of reaction from their guests, most notably the three classes worth of students who she’d taught in the past few years. 

“But you didn’t say the words yet!” Emma heard the cry from one of her recent students in one of the pews and then the immediate response from another of their peers as she pulled back from the kiss.

“They’re already married silly.” 

“Oh right.” Emma and Killian both bit back a laugh at the exchange.

“Maybe I should behave for the rest of this, love. Wouldn’t want to confuse them anymore than I already have.”

“That might be best, yeah.” Emma listened to his mumbling about the difficulty of the task but then the minister was given leave to lead the way.

The words were all familiar and largely the same as the one’s in Vegas but this time Emma took them all in. She considered exactly what was being promised and she knew that already both her and Killian were committed to these values. Their love was based in goodness and in bolstering the other and time had only proven them worthy to the task of honoring and loving each other with everything they had. Still, Emma felt her breath catch when it was Killian’s turn to speak his vows and his own personalized words were shared in front of everyone. 

“Emma - at the first go around for this, I spoke to you the vows I thought most fitting for the life I wanted to spend with you. I told you that I would love you and protect you, fight for you and stand by your side through all the good and bad life might send our way. I promised you to always remind you of the silver linings and to see to it that never a day went by when you did not laugh or smile. More than anything though I promised that I would never take the love we have found for granted. As long as I live I will know that I am truly blessed, Emma, for you are mine just as much as I am yours.

“I know our story hasn’t been conventional, my love. We neither of us thought to stumble upon forever where we did, but so much of the beauty of our particular tale comes from that unexpected chance. Everything that follows, the house, the kids, the life where we grow old together, it all stems from one funny trick of fate. Despite the odds we found each other and I will do everything in my power and then some to see that we always find our happiness and that we always get the chance to be together. This I promise you.”

It hadn’t taken long for Emma’s tears to form at Killian’s words and by the time he was slipping her wedding band back on her finger, they were flowing freely. The sweetness and candor he displayed both pulled at her heart in the best of ways, and she loved that her husband was able to so seamlessly blend their first (and now second) tries at this. She wanted to embody the same in her vows and to honor the chance they’d taken together months back and to make him feel the way he made her feel with his words moments ago. 

“I really don’t like Vegas.” The whole room of people laughed at the start of Emma’s vows, which she admitted lacked the eloquence her heart was searching for. She didn’t mind though, not when she saw Killian grinning at the outburst too.

“Aye, I think we’re all aware of that by now, Swan.” Emma smiled, breathing out a steadying exhale in the hopes it would help her compose herself more.

“What I meant to say is that I don’t like the setting where our story first began, but time has taught me that the place didn’t matter. What mattered was that I found home in you. After years of thinking I had my life all figured out and that I was totally fine with the way things were, you showed me that settling for _fine_ was standing in the way of the life I really wanted. All it took was one night for me to know that what I wanted was you even if I mistakenly believed then that one night was all our story could ever be.

“I didn’t know then that the magic could be real or be forever. You were like a dream, the best one I could ever hope for, but a dream nonetheless. It took you finding me again, risking your heart and pushing everything else aside, to show me that we have is everything I originally hoped for and yet so much more. Your patience and your love have been the perfect guide, but it’s your heart and the truth of the man you are underneath it all, Killian, that keeps me dreaming.

“You ask me at every turn if I trust you and every time I tell you that I do. Honestly I trust more than I even trust myself most of the time. I believe in you and in us, and that belief has never waivered. It has stayed just as strong as the promises I made to you the first time we did this. And to this day my most important vow, the one I want you to know I hold the closest to my heart, was when I said I would always choose you. I choose the love we have and the happiness it brings, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life.”

Seeing the mistiness that appeared in Killian’s eyes at her words made Emma want nothing more than to pull him down to her for another kiss. Yet hard as it was to resist the urge, she managed to be strong, instead slipping his ring on his finger and letting the minister continue.

Emma and Killian listened to the final rites that solidified their claims as man and wife and when the blissful moment finally came where they said their final ‘ _I dos’_ and were told to kiss, they did not take it for granted. In a second Emma was completely wrapped up in her husband with an embrace that bordered on just a tad too much given all the students in the room, but when they pulled back it was to the same fanfare and glee she’d been picturing for weeks. Emma snuck a look at all of them while beaming with her own joy before looking back at Killian and seeing his eyes had never left her.

“Something on your mind?” Emma asked, teasing and knowing that in doing so she played with fire. His hands pulled her closer, but his lips remained a whisper away.

“Aye, love. I’m thinking about our future.”

“And how’s it looking?” She asked already knowing how he’d reply.

“Like perfection itself.” Emma could only hope that Killian would be proven right, but she was pretty positive he would be. Because with a love like this between them, there didn’t seem like any other way for their story to end other than happily ever after. 

…………

“It wasn’t enough to get married tonight, you just had to have another surprise, didn’t you?”

Killian grinned from his spot in front of Emma guiding her from the car down the short path. He knew that his bride couldn’t see anything behind that blindfold but that if her eyes were open they’d be filled with her usual humor. The light in her gaze would match the beauty of that smile she had ticked up to one side. She’d been smiling all night and it had been the most beautiful feeling to know that her happiness was due in so large a part to him.

After hours spent at a reception held in their honor (one that Killian had to admit was rather spectacular and well worth the effort given the enjoyment Emma received from it), Killian was ready to be home. A need to have Emma all to himself had been clawing at his gut since the second she appeared to him in that church, dressed in this flowing gown of white looking even lovelier than his plentiful imaginings had envisioned. Still he waited, choosing patience over immediate gratification.

In the meantime they’d danced to their first song (opting for his mother’s favorite one they’d shared in the meadow together), and cut their wedding cake. Emma had thrown a bouquet and they’d faced their friends and neighbors with all of their congratulations and well wishes. There’d been food and drink and many a good time to be had by all, but through every element of the festivities the single best part was that he was with Emma.

Now though they were gone from the crowds of people. They’d bid farewell to their friends and the rest of their guests to make their way here, to one of the two surprises Killian had in store for Emma tonight. He’d been working diligently in any of the down time he could find the past few weeks to see that this moment came to pass exactly so, and as he brought her to stop just before the surprise he anticipated all his effort would be well met. 

“Trust me, love. This is something that the two of us have been waiting for.” Emma’s breath hitched and he wondered if she’d already pieced two and two together but then he pulled off the blindfold and he knew she hadn’t from the excited gasp.

“It’s finished?!” Emma asked, looking from Killian to the house they’d designed for their future and he came around to hold her, bringing her to lean back on his chest. 

“Aye. A whole week early.” He pressed a kiss on her shoulder before looking back to her face. 

Killian was able to watch her reaction, to see what Emma thought of the big white house that they’d been dreaming of, and he was not disappointed. Her eyes scanned every element of the facade before them and since she was a bit of an open book, he tracked every emotion that crossed her features and saw they were all positive. His Swan found nothing lacking in this place they’d share from now on and that filled Killian with a sense of profound relief.

“So can we go inside?” Killian chuckled at her enthusiasm. As if he’d just have them waiting out here all night instead of enjoying their next step.

“Aye, love. But there’s a catch.” Emma flicked her gaze back to him curiously.

“A catch?”

Killian took her by surprise and swept her into his arms, prompting Emma to let out a surprised yelp that turned into a giggle. Killian briefly closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of Emma in his arms and that carefree sound. Yes, this was heaven itself. He’d found paradise in a small town in Maine in the company of this singular woman who he was blessed enough to call wife.

“Wow, you’re really doing this, aren’t you?” Emma asked with another laugh when he started moving forward up the steps and to the door and Killian grunted out his reply.

“Of course I am. A man carries his wife over the threshold, that’s how this works.”

Emma turned the knob of the front door without his even asking, allowing them to pass inside easily. When they made it into the entryway, Killian let Emma down gently but her eyes stayed locked on him instead of taking in their new home. Her hand ran over the white dress shirt he was wearing stalling over his heart, which Killian knew she could likely feel pounding away.

“You do realize we were already married.” Killian grinned at the reminder. Not that he’d needed it, but it did his soul good to know that he and Emma had been bound together almost from the start.

“Is there something about my holding you that you’re opposed to, love?” Emma shivered at the gravel of his whisper and shook her head. “I didn’t think so. This is where you belong. Here in my arms, in this home.”

His words brought a flush to her cheeks and Killian was powerless to resist pressing a kiss to her lips in that moment. Emma met him enthusiastically, no doubt feeling the same pull to a more intimate action that he did, but that would have to wait. They should see the house first and get to his actual wedding present before giving into those baser desires that he planned to indulge in all night long.

“So what do you think, my love?” Emma turned, taking in every detail and moving with his hand still in hers through the different rooms.

For a long time Emma didn’t vocalize her opinions, instead opting to try and commit all of this to memory as Killian watched her closely. They moved through the first floor and then the second, seeing the nearly fully furnished rooms. Emma had given him indication of what she wanted, and for weeks he’d been taking note and finding a means to get it all here and organized. There were personal effects that would need to get from Emma’s house and Killian’s old apartment to here of course, but already this house was warm and inviting and at every turn Killian pictured how their life would allow them to grow into this place and make it more of a home. 

The bedrooms on the second floor for example would someday be taken up by their children and rooms that now sat relatively unused might be playrooms or quiet places for him and Emma to find a bit of reprieve. For now though, Killian left those dreams unspoken, allowing the images to flow quietly in his own minds eye even if he believed Emma might be picturing similar scenarios herself. Only when they reached their master suite did Emma find her voice again, gracing him with words that made everything more than worth the effort.

“I can’t picture a better place to spend forever than here with you.” Her reaction, genuine and open as it was, made Killian nearly forget his last surprise. But the promise of what it would mean to her kept him level headed.

“Words like that will distract me from the last gift I have for you tonight, my love.” Emma’s brow furrowed in surprise. 

“There’s _more_? Wait, what am I talking about – this is you, of course there’s more.”

Killian chuckled, pulling Emma with him to the table beside the bed. From the drawer he pulled out his final present and Emma shook her head with a smile as she opened it up. When it finally began to dawn on her what it was there were tears in her eyes and she immediately looked up at him, appearing a bit unsteady as she did.

“I don’t understand.” 

Killian expected such a reply when he handed her the gift. It would no doubt be a lot for her to take in, but he’d been trying to find a way to honor the things that mattered most to Emma and this was the surest way he could imagine doing so. One of the shared elements that bound him and Emma together in the earliest days of knowing each other was their understanding of what it meant to be an orphan. For Emma, the solitude and loneliness had been more profound, and before she made her way to Storybrooke she’d been lost and wishing for more.

Only through the best parts of a faulty system had she managed to find a place to call home and people she knew were on her side. All these years later Emma was highly aware of how very different things could have been if she hadn’t been lucky. She told Killian that thousands of kids didn’t get the same opportunities that she did and if given the chance she would want to change that and find a way to make being a foster kid less of a stigma and less isolating.

Feeling connected was all she wanted back then, and though she worked to make sure all of the children in Storybrooke felt connected, this was one small town and the problem was a much larger one. This gift then – a charity dedicated to improving the life of foster kids in the whole surrounding area – was one given in the hopes of granting Emma one final wish and using some of his own wealth for a worthy cause.

“The good you do for this town is substantial, Emma, but I know that you’ve been searching for a path to more. You lived a story you don’t want other children to have to go through that was unsteady and uncertain and there are some even more destructive than yours. This is an answer to that desire for change.” 

“But a whole foundation? Can we handle that with me already teaching?” Killian smiled at the fact that she automatically made them a _we_. She wasn’t standing here worried that it would be too much for her. No, his Emma was aware that where she led he would always follow and that what she wanted he would always fight for.

“I don’t mean to brag, love, but I didn’t spend the whole of my life before meeting you twiddling my thumbs without any sort of direction.” Emma broke into a smile even as some tears fell onto her cheeks. He wiped them away before continuing. “It’ll be something new to learn together, but there is no one I have more faith in when it comes to making people’s lives better than you, Swan.”

“Tell me this is the last surprise.”

“It’s the last -,” 

Killian didn’t even manage to get the words out before Emma was pulling him down for a kiss and this one would not be cut short or pulled away from. They were lost to each other now, trying to get past the layers that were separating them still, and though Emma managed to succeed when it came to the clothes he wore with little effort, the intricacies of her dress took a bit more maneuvering.

“I love you. Did I mention that yet today?” Emma’s question would have made him laugh was he not so consumed with the way things were heading.

“Once or twice. But I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Emma sighed into the feeling of his body flush against hers and then turned her green eyes bright with love his way.

“I love you, Killian.” He replied in kind before returning to the objective at hand, which was to make a bit more magic between the two of them to last for the foreseeable future. 

“You are the single most beautiful woman that has ever lived, Swan.” 

Each of Killian’s words were punctuated with kisses and with some deft maneuvering, Killian twirled Emma in his embrace, exposing the buttons on the back of her dress to his shaking hands. He kept her just as riled as he was with kisses to her neck and felt each shiver of desire as it coursed through her.

One by one the buttons were undone but his attempts at driving his wife a bit mad with lust began to backfire. The heat between them was flaring into a full blown fire and each second he resisted throwing her back on this bed and spreading her out for his full appreciation gnawed at him.

He wanted to see the pins holding up her hair all done away with, to feel the silky smoothness of her golden curls between his fingers and watch them splayed against the pillows in _their_ bed. Just the subtle reminder of where they were made him groan and Killian was torn between professing all his love from his earlier vows again or silently claiming her right her and right now. Before he could make that decision though, Emma turned back around in his arms again and said some more words of her own.

“I love the way you look at me.”

“And how am I looking at you, my love?” His question was distracted and the need in his voice was evident.

“Like you need me more than anything.”

Killian felt himself warm as his hands ran over the lace of her dress. He’d gotten it mostly undone to this point, but now he was hesitant to see it totally gone. She was a vision in this heavenly white and he wanted to make sure never to forget this moment with this remarkable woman. They had a whole lifetime of such moments ahead of them but none would ever have her in a wedding dress again, unless of course he could convince her to keep marrying him every year from now until forever. Come to think of it he rather liked that idea, but he decided to keep it to himself for now.

“That is an accurate summary of my feelings.”

Emma beamed up at him before pushing back and slipping off her heels and shimmying out of the dress, leaving him completely shell shocked. He’d been envisioning delicate white lace underneath that dress all day, picturing his Swan as angelic and heavenly, but she surprised him with a deep red color that shook him to his core. The sight of her in the same shade they’d been married in at first made his mouth water and he ran a hand across his face trying to get his bearings. 

“But I have to ask… where you just going to look all night, or were you planning to make love to your wife at some point?”

“The latter, love. Most definitely." 

“Show me.”

Emma said the words as her hands came to unclasp whatever had held her hair in place and the sight that she made for with her golden waves hanging loose over her shoulders, a smile at her lips, and desire in her eyes was everything Killian could ever dream of and more. 

Killian didn’t need to be told twice to demonstrate his need for Emma, prowling towards her until her legs reached the edge of the bed. His hands roamed across the expanse of her soft skin, tracing underneath the bra that she still had on her and feeling her intake of breath. Moments like this were intoxicating, stronger than any rum or libation ever could be. He was completely hooked on Emma, sucked under a spell that she had cast months ago and he had never been more willing to belong to something or somebody in his life.

“I intend to, my love, every day for the rest of our lives.”

The two of them tumbled onto the bed, and Killian didn’t know for sure which of them was really leading the charge. Emma continued to arch for closeness and pull him to her, clearly wanting some relief from the tangible charge between them. He sought to give her that, but if his Swan thought for even a moment that this would be a night for hard and fast she would be sorely disappointed.

Killian fully intended to take his time and to bring Emma more pleasure than she thought she could stand only to push her further still. He’d watch her fall apart over and over and then he’d feel truly secure in this moment and this memory.

He started by kissing her lips surely, tasting her and allowing himself the moment to savor his love. She squirmed underneath him as his hands moved to strip her bra away and he felt her groan aloud as his mouth moved along her jaw, down her neck again and then low enough until he’d reached her breasts.

“ _Killian_ ,” His name from her lips was a whispered plea for more and Killian hummed against her, loving that everything she felt was written in her actions and the sounds she made.

Emma gave herself and her love so freely, trusting him with everything and he swore he’d give her everything in return. With meticulous execution, Killian nipped and sucked at both breasts, watching Emma unravel more and more and when his finger traced the seam of her panties against her sex she bucked upwards, eager for more. He headed the request, his fingers dipping past the last scrap of lace that separated them and found her clit ready and responsive as ever. It took barely any time at all for her to fall into her climax and Killian wrung out every last bit of it, taking in how truly beautiful she was as she did.

“Gods you’re perfect.”

Emma tried to catch her breath but smiled at his praise, making a joke about his constant flattery that came out in a tone wrought with need. Killian chuckled as he kissed his way further down her body, taking his time but keeping his eyes on her. The best part arguably about the lace she wore was its frailty, but still Emma seemed surprised when he ripped the garment off instead of slipping it down her legs as he might otherwise do.

“Seriously?” Killian grinned as he spread her legs apart, exposing her better to him. He traced a finger against her silky wetness and she groaned, saying something about him being a pirate after all. He didn’t fully understand it, but for Emma he would be anything at all as long as it made her happy.

“Something tells me you enjoyed that, Swan.” She admitted that she did and Killian growled in approval before setting his mouth upon her.

When his tongue touched her slick flesh, Emma gave into him completely, vocalizing in every way what she wanted even as she claimed she couldn’t take it. Killian heard her but in the end knew better even than she did what she needed. Every flick and suck was bestowed in the hopes of watching her shatter again but when she did he didn’t rest, taking his time to take her higher again and watch her crest in the same beautiful way.

“Killian I need…” Emma’s eyes were shut as her words trailed off, Killian knew she was overwhelmed with all she felt, but he showed a bit of mercy and kissed his way back up her body.

“Tell me what you need, Emma. I will happily give my wife anything her heart desires.”

“You. I’ve always just needed you.”

The words pierced through him and dissolved the last of his resistance. He gave her what she wanted and lost himself in the pleasure somewhere along the way. She was so damn tight and fit him perfectly and every time they came together was more powerful than the first. How had they ever been lucky enough to find this? And how had he ever lived in a world without Emma?

Though Killian might never know the answers to those questions, he was assured in the fact that he’d never have to know what it was like to be without her again. The ties that bound them were too profound and stronger than any other forces in this world. No matter what came or what obstacles they may someday face, they’d do it together. That thought coupled with all the lust rolling between them had him teetering just at the edge but he fought it off until he heard Emma’s whispered plea.

“Let go, Killian. Let go with me.” He was powerless to resist her solicitation and the second he felt her falling apart again he followed, rejoicing in that same feeling of bliss and completion that came when he was with Emma like this.

“So I take it this was a part of that future you were thinking about earlier, huh?” Emma asked after they’d both gotten their bearings again and they lay together in the bed wrapped up in each other’s embrace. 

“Aye, Swan.” She smiled at that, her fingers running lightly over his arm.

“What else was there, other than the mind-blowing sex?" 

“How much time do you have?” He asked in a joking manner.

“Forever.” He grinned, pulling her closer into him. 

“Well in that case…”

Killian went on then to share with his lovely wife all the wishes he had for the two of them, finding of course that they were dreams they shared. And though those dreams might not all come to pass just yet, he knew that they would. Someday every last item would click into place, but until they’d enjoy these quiet moments knowing that if this was all they ever had that would be more than enough.

**_Post-Note: Today of all days I needed (I mean NEEDED) a fluffy CS wedding. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and just want to thank you all so much for the continued support and love. I really appreciate all of it and there are a couple chapters of this story left. We are so close to the end of this AU, but what a ride it’s been. Hopefully you guys will all join me on the last few installments and thanks again!_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hey everyone! So as I said we are very close to the end of this fic. This is the final chapter before the epilogue (which I will be posting today as well). That being said I am rounding out this AU with my usual fluff and hopefulness. This chapter shows us Emma’s first day back at school and the meshing of her old life with the one she has now as well as some introspective Killian and a little smuff for good measure. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading!_ **

Ten minutes was all that separated Emma Swan from the quiet stillness of her current classroom and the hustle and bustle of a new school term, and Emma knew from past experience that those ten minutes would go by so slowly while also passing in the blink of an eye. 

All throughout the rest of the year things would never be as neat and tidy as they were right now. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried to maintain order, little bits of chaos would pop up in the way they always did with kids this age but Emma didn’t mind it. Right now the room was too mellow and removed from its purpose. It should be filled with kids and learning not empty desks and tables. 

For now though, the overhead lights illuminated the stagnant calm that clung with these last few minutes of summer. The cleaning products the janitorial staff used was still evident in the air around her but so was the coastal scent of sea and salt that came on days like this which started cool and warmed with a late summer humidity. Since the heat never stuck around for long they didn’t have air conditioning of any kind, only the open windows that let in a very familiar ocean breeze.

Emma made note of all of her classroom supplies and decorations, seeing everything was placed just so. There was a big welcome sign for her students and a bulletin board cleared completely for their wishes and goals this year. Emma had the hopes of her past students all tucked away in the bottom drawer of her desk and someday the ones that were written today would join them. Until then though, they had a whole year ahead, a great big chunk of time to fill, and so many things to accomplish.

First days of school always came with a mixed bag of emotion. In many ways the first day was a new beginning and the start of a challenge Emma always wanted to rise to. She had a duty to these kids to be the very best teacher that she could be and to give them their best shot at success, but she was also reminded of the children she’d already said goodbye to. They were moving up and moving on so to speak and though Emma knew a handful of them would stay in touch most of them would become mere memory to Emma and she to them.

That bittersweet reality had for the longest time left a little bit of sadness in Emma’s heart, but for the first time she greeted the changes with a true openness. Today would be a good day, and one of the best parts of it was that when the school bell rang at 2:45 and her students were dismissed she wouldn’t be going home to that same humdrum life of last year. Instead she had something so much more waiting for her. 

The thought of Killian and their life together made Emma turn back to her desk and take stock of the vase that currently resided there. Six sunflowers in the peak of their bloom looked back at her and attached to the arrangement there was a card. Emma had already read it a few times and texted him a thank you, but she couldn’t help just one more look.

_You’re going to be fantastic, my love, just as you always are._

Emma smiled as she folded up the note and stuck it in the pocket of her yellow sundress. She should have expected this kind of thoughtfulness from her husband, for he showered her with like-minded gestures at every turn, and yet this morning had been rushed and not conducive to thinking ahead. Emma woke up in Killian’s arms, blissfully content only to realize that she was running late. Summer was over and with school came early mornings and old responsibilities.

Of course Killian managed to slow her down some and to give her an exceptional first morning of school before she sped off to get here on time. She was exceptionally grateful for his choosing to build a house so close to her work and all the way here Emma thought about what they could do with that extra time. She blushed walking into the school, swarmed by dirtier imaginings than she’d ever taken with her into work but all of his distraction kept her slightly off balance and that much more open for this sweet surprise.

“The last time we were in this room you were barely able to contain your misery. Now you look liable to float away with all the happy.” 

Emma’s eyes flicked up to find Belle in the doorway sending a smile her way and Emma nodded, knowing it was true. At the beginning of the summer she’d been mourning the loss of a man she barely knew but wanted to be with more than even she could comprehend. Now Emma had that man in her life and by her side and she had been given the chance to pursue all that possibility, finding that it outshone any fantasies she had before. 

“Don’t try and pretend you’re not happy too.” Belle grinned at the reply as she stepped around to sit atop one of the student desks. 

“I wasn’t going to.” 

They were speaking now in a roundabout way of Will, who (in the same style as his friend Killian) had started to largely uproot his life to be closer to the woman he was falling for. New York was too far a distance for Will and since Belle was happy here he was doing everything he could to stay with her. It was lovely to see and now, after a summer of jokes and teasing, all of her friends actually had love in their lives. To say that Mary Margaret and Ruby were delighted was an understatement. Their matchmaking, at least in their eyes, was a resounding success. 

“How did one summer change everything so radically?” 

Emma laughed at Belle’s question. It lined up with many a query Emma herself had made though she knew it was more than one summer. None of this would have happened had she not met Killian. He’d unintentionally brought a happy ending not only to her but to Elsa and Belle too. There was joy around town in spades now and it was all his doing. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever know. It’s one of those things you just kind of go with.” Belle nodded and looked off a little dreamily. It was the same look Emma had seen upon her face in the past when Belle found a truly great story, but this time the story was theirs and it was real.

“Speaking of going places, how was the homebound honeymoon?” 

Emma flashed a smile at the thought of her five days of ‘newlywed’ domesticity with Killian. They hadn’t had much time before school began again, but they’d made the most of it, making the house everything they wanted right down to the smallest details and falling into more perfect moments than any two people should be allowed to have. Because they hadn’t the time for a trip away, Killian then surprised Emma with a two separate trips that would fall in the school vacations. She was excited for them, but secretly glad that for now they’d gotten the chance to just take in their new home together.

“It was great.” Belle chuckled and Emma tilted her head in question. “What, it was?”

“It’s nothing. Just when Will talked to Killian yesterday he said something like ‘it was bloody brilliant because I didn’t have everyone in creation trying to interrupt.’”

Emma laughed at that. That sounded like Killian, and she knew for a fact that there had been a few times where those interruptions might have happened if not for her husband’s sheer force of will.

“I think it’s going to be a really good year,” Belle said the words after a moment with a sound belief and Emma agreed.

“Yeah I think you’re right.”

Before either of the friends could discuss more, Emma heard the busses pulling into the school lot and Belle departed, leaving Emma with a final ‘good luck, today’ before returning to her library. In past years Emma would have clung to that to tamp down the slight nerves that always came about her students liking her and finding a way to get them excited, but this year no such fear came. Instead she was merely certain that this would be the start of another new adventure.

One by one her students filed in, moving through the halls of Storybrooke elementary before finding their seats that had already been assigned. They varied in their level of enthusiasm but by the time the last of them had come inside there was a general buzz of anticipation in the room. Emma set out to right any worries right away.

“Good morning everyone. I’m Mrs. Jones and I’ll be your teacher this year.” Emma smiled when she introduced herself with her new last name, but the brief pause she allowed herself was interrupted by one tenacious student’s hand that shot up into the air.

“Yes…” Emma looked down at her seating chart to find the boy’s name, “Connor?” 

“I thought your name was Miss Swan? Last year Mrs. Hubbard said it was.” Emma was about to reply when another girl interrupted.

“She got married. Jeez, where have you been? It’s all anyone talked about all summer.” Connor mumbled about being at his grandparent’s house out of town and Emma sought to calm the situation and divert to something a little more academically inclined.

“You’re right I did get married, and it did change my name, but what it didn’t change is that we are going to all have a great year together.” Another hand shot up but the girl who it belonged to didn’t wait to speak her peace.

“Do we get to make a wish list? My friend Grace said you make a wish list in your class and I have a really good wish.” Emma smiled.

“We do, but that gets saved for the end of the day. We have more to do first, like learning who all of you are.”

Giving the chance for the kids to introduce themselves provided a good cut away from her own personal life and set the rest of the day on the right trajectory. From that moment on Emma directed the conversation to more necessary topics and she laid down the foundations for everything that would be happening this year.

Over the next few hours every student began to understand their new routine. They learned what time of day signaled what subject, had lunch in the cafeteria with all the other fifth graders, and then got to spend an hour with Belle in the library. Emma meanwhile was going a mile a minute trying to keep the ship afloat, but at the end of the day as she’d promised it came time for wishes.   
  
It intrigued Emma the way that the kids always responded to this activity. It was one she’d come up with her first year and though some student’s had more fun with it, using their wild imaginations to dream things up, all the kids were thoughtful and another form of quiet fell over the room. There was just the scratch of pencils on paper and then the eventual creak of desks as kids came to hand Emma their wishes one by one so she could hang them up.

“What about you Mrs. Jones?” Emma blinked at the question and then realized that she hadn’t written anything, and when she tried to think of something to put down she was slightly at a loss. What did she need that she didn’t already have?

Emma ultimately realized that there was very little that her heart could really want other than the life she was building with Killian and the chance to continue teaching these kids, but she scrawled down a quick wish for her students more than for herself.

_Make sure everyone feels like they belong because they do._  

Her students liked the note and she hung it up on the board, but as she did something clicked for Emma. A piece of a puzzle she’d been trying to work out since the wedding finally dawned on her about what the charity Killian and she would be building could do. She didn’t have very long to focus on it but Emma made a mental note before getting the kids off to the busses once again, smiling all the way as she did.

And why shouldn’t she be smiling? Things in Emma’s life were really, truly, good and Belle was right – they were heading towards a very good year and (Emma would guess) a very happy life.

………….

Back in the beginning of the summer when Emma and he were just at the start of the journey, Killian admitted that sailing was a remedy to nearly anything life could throw his way. A ship gave a man the means to leave troubles behind at least it always had in Killian’s experience. Being out here on the boat today should have calmed Killian, but instead he found his mind wandering most of the day. He was surrounded by his friends and his brother all of whom were chatting happily amongst themselves, but Killian’s mind was still ashore.

Emma had faced her first day of school this morning and he couldn’t help but think of how all of that was going. He was completely assured that his Swan would be fantastic. She had a way with people and with children especially that made her a superior teacher, but it was still a change. He’d grown accustomed to a certain degree of togetherness, and though she was arguably far stronger than he was, Killian knew she was probably missing him too. The thought made him smile and he pulled his phone out again to look at their text exchange from earlier.

_E: I think I have a secret admirer._

Beneath that text had come a picture of the flowers that he arranged to be delivered to the school this morning. Killian grinned at the facetiousness in the comment. She had been goading him into a response, and though Killian was fully cognoscente of that he still found himself caving in. He loved very few things more than this back and forth between him and his wife. It was something he would never grow tired of as long as he lived.

_K: My love for you is no secret, Swan. The whole bloody world is likely assured of it by this point._

_E: Oh so they_ were _from you._

When he first read that reply he’d been stocking this vessel up for the day and had taken pause at that. Why the hell would she doubt they were from him? What other man was prone to sending his wife flowers? The thought alone had him nearly growling aloud but he played it cool to her.

_K: Didn’t you get the note?_  

The thirty seconds it took her to reply had felt like an eternity, but now he could just read her response without delay.

_E: Yes. But I like knowing you have that look on your face right now that says you’re slightly confused and a little bit fired up._  

He’d then proceeded to reply that she should be ready for an evening of making that bit of teasing up to him and his minx of a wife was thrilled at the prospect. She told him she expected nothing less than a whole evening of his showing her his thoughts on the matter and Killian had been remiss to even get on the boat after that. But since Emma wouldn’t be home anyway, he might as well enjoy a day on the water.

“I’ve got to say, mate, I see what you were on about with early retirement. I’d love nothing more than this wayward, seafaring life.” Killian chuckled at Will’s joke as his friend basked in the afternoon sun. 

“Like hell you would. Besides, I’m not retired. Technically I shouldn’t even be out here. There’s a million things to do to-,”

“To make Emma’s dream real, aye we know brother. You’ve said it once or twice already.” Killian scratched behind his ear as the others nodded in agreement. He wasn’t embarrassed of the sentiment, just a little flustered with the fact that he’d said those precise words enough for Liam to mimic his thoughts so well.

“And what about you, Liam? Surely you of all people can’t have a life of idleness ahead.” Liam scoffed at the claim from Will. 

“There’s nothing idle about marrying Elsa and filling our world with every last child she’ll give me.”

“So stay at home Dad, then. Not bad as far as gigs go.” Liam tossed one of the life vests at Will that no one was using and Killian watched his friend easily dodge the item.

“And what are you going to do then, Scarlet?” Will shrugged casually. 

“Thinking of buying the bar here. Leave Patrick on full time at Bandit’s. That place does a good business, but you couldn’t pay me to go back to New York. Not now.”

“Does Belle know that’s the plan?” David asked. Killian’s new friend had been enjoying the day perhaps more than anyone else, mostly because he did have a full time job that had taken up a lot of his free time this summer. 

“Aye, Ruby told her.”

“And how does Ruby figure into it?” Liam asked.

“She’s gonna run it for me.” Killian shot a glance to David who responded with a grin. This sounded a lot more planned out than some passing potentiality.

“Seems a pretty sure thing.” 

“Well it will be when the sale’s final.” Killian shook his head at that. 

“So you’ve just been sitting on this all day hoping to wind the conversation to this, then?” Will nodded.

“Pretty much.” Now it was Killian’s turn to throw something at his ridiculous friend. “Oi, don’t get all bent out of shape over it. Not like you told me first about marrying Emma.”

“Probably would have been better if he did. He would have gotten a nicer response then ‘love is a farce’ and ‘you’re an idiot.’” Killian winced thinking back at that moment. Even if the brothers were past that old wound, it still wasn’t a very pretty interaction.

“You ate your words soon enough.” 

“Indeed I did and thank God for that.” The men fell silent on the boat, no doubt thinking of all their good fortune, until finally David cut in.

“You know the school day is technically over… ” Nothing else had to be said for all of them to get their stuff together and get the boat sailing back to the marina. It still took some time but eventually Killian was back on solid land, heading home to the house where he could only hope to find his wife already awaiting him.

When he arrived Killian moved through the front door and saw Sandy waiting for him. He made sure to bestow some affection on the continuously quiet dog before letting her out front. They’d had the whole of the property fenced discretely and Sandy never wandered far anyway. She realized where her home was. Besides, Emma was here, and Killian was well aware of Sandy’s undying devotion to her. He respected the trait whole-heartedly since it was one he too possessed.

As Killian roamed through the house looking for Emma he didn’t call out for there was no point. He could sense that she was here, and he followed the sound of music playing through the rooms to the kitchen. Killian wasn’t prepared for her when he got there though, for Emma was a vision sitting at the island on a stool, her hair tied back in a messy bun and her glasses on as she poured over papers in front of her.

Emma still wore that same yellow dress that she’d had on when leaving the house. It was the one she’d worn when he first got to Storybrooke months ago and it was an impossible temptation despite its acceptability for school. Killian saw her sweater was long gone and the way she looked simultaneously prim and proper and laid back struck him to his core. It made him face a question he’d long been grappling with: how the hell did he possibly get this lucky? He didn’t have an answer but in that second her green eyes looked up to see him and a light of new excitement emanated from them.

“Oh good, you’re home! I had an idea when I was at school about what we can actually do to make a difference with the foundation and I think I finally found it.” Killian looked around at the materials all over the counter and the books that appeared to be pulled from the public library on children’s development and public policy.

“You did all of this in an hour?” Emma looked up at the clock and then shrugged, flashing him a brilliant smile when she glanced his way again.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

It was impossible for him to hold back anymore and in three short steps he had Emma in his arms and he was kissing that gorgeous smirk of hers. It started as a simple manifestation of his being constantly impressed with her but then it shifted. Suddenly they were both moving a gentle kiss towards so much more. Killian wasn’t sure who’d sparked the transformation but he didn’t have any intentions of seeing the fire put aside. Instead he pulled back and pressed his forehead to Emma’s before asking her a serious question.

“Is there anything you haven’t written down, yet?” Emma shook her head and then smiled again, signaling that she took the meaning of his inquiry. He had ideas for their time right now that didn’t involve this new revelation and Emma looked equally interested in that agenda alteration.

“Nope. It’ll keep.”

That was all the promise Killian needed to pull her with him through the house, stealing kisses along the way. They’d been in this new home under a week, but Killian was well versed in maneuvering his wife up to their bed. He’d been largely successful in keeping Emma all to himself since the wedding and it had him moving faster than they would have even a few days ago.

“If this is going to be your reaction when I get home from work every day, maybe I should take my time. Make us wait for it.” Emma’s teasing made him groan and in a sudden change of direction he pulled her into the living room. “Killian?”

“Can’t wait. Need you now.” He mumbled the words against her neck feeling the truth of them profoundly in this moment.

Emma laughed at his comment but it turned into a moan as he pushed her back on the couch. He delighted in the sight of her like this, flushed and ready despite their barely having done anything. It made his own hunger grow and all the missing her that came today stormed back to the forefront. Killian moved above her, his hands roaming under her dress. Emma was still too covered for his liking, and he had to find a way to handle that without pulling away. 

“You know, since it’s the first day I don’t actually have much work to do… we have all night for you to make good on whatever you’re thinking.” Killian grinned at that. 

“Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, love?” Emma smiled as she moved to strip the scrap of cotton that was under her dress away, tossing it to the ground. The sight kept him spell bound (because fuck that was hot), but then her amused smile turned to him and her fingers came to unfasten his jeans.

“I think it’s been mentioned once or twice.” He groaned when her hands were on his hard length and then he took the reins back from his feisty and all together too alluring wife.

“And you understand that taking you now is just the beginning. We’ll have this and then as soon as you’ve told me those no doubt fantastic plans of yours, it’s a night in with your husband; there’ll be dinner, a little rum, and then you in our bed for he whole damn evening.” Emma smiled and whispered a reply against his lips.

“Sounds like torture. How will I ever bear it?”

Killian grumbled about her taking everything he gave her but he needn’t have worried; as always Emma gave him the whole world when they came together and he had the distinct pleasure of watching her fall apart twice before she took him with her. Then they lay there intertwined on the couch, both trying to catch their breath.

“I love you, Emma, and it’s a love unlike any other I’ve ever known.” Emma smiled at that before pressing one last gentle kiss to his lips and whispering a reply.

“I know.”

That was it. Two simple words, but the look in Emma’s eyes said more than any verbose proclamation ever could. She loved him just as fiercely as he loved her and she did it with all the passion that this remarkable woman carried with her always. That fire in Emma could be used to accomplish anything, to stand the test of any trial, to rise to any challenge in the world, but she chose to share it with him. Killian knew because of that that he was truly blessed to call her his and to be hers in return.

And luckily for both of them, they would always have that privilege in their lives and that great love found in a slightly hopeless place never waivered. Instead it lived on that day and every day thereafter, providing both of them a perfectly happy life.

**_Post-Note: So this is somehow the last chapter before the epilogue, and the last installment will include a flash-forward that will hold typical CS cuteness and a HEA of my own personal variety (AKA kids and joy and general adorableness to give you cavities). Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much as always for reading!_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: This epilogue picks up ten years after the last chapter and focuses on a new tradition in the Jones household – a party at their house on the last day of school each year. It’s a little window into their lives years later and it includes their many friends, kid cuteness, and an excess of CS fluff to round things out. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!_ **

_10 Years Later_

From the moment the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day at Storybrooke Elementary School, Emma had been smiling. It was hard not to despite the bittersweet feeling of saying goodbye to all her students again. Another year, another batch of growing kids going off into the world that Emma would no doubt miss.

However now Emma’s life held four little ones of her own who were never leaving and whose presence was a perfect kind of constant. Hope, Hunter, Leia, and Ryder were the most important people in Emma’s world (along with their father) and they were also the best remedy to any heartache.

Her children’s presence and Emma’s calls back home always eased the slight melancholy of bidding goodbye to a school year, and any of the sadness she did feel was gone as three of them raced to her classroom at the end of the day. Hope, Hunter, and Leia arrived in her doorway so quickly Emma almost wondered if they’d left their own classes prior to official dismissal. She wouldn’t exactly be surprised knowing how excited all of her kids were for their summer vacation.

“Are you ready Mom?” Emma’s eldest son Hunter asked, clearly impatient to get going. He was a second grader, but in many ways Hunter was eight going on thirty. He was a mini-Killian too, right down to the dark hair and blue eyes, but it was his steadfast determination and his want to get things perfect that played off most like his father.

His older sister Hope in comparison didn’t care for perfection at all. She was all authenticity all the time and Emma had to be proud of her girl for loving herself enough to live that way. Only a truly secure feeling of belonging could create such a fearless kid, and it did Emma’s heart good to know that Killian and she had provided that. Hope was also an ideal older sister, loyal to the highest degree, and protective just like her Dad.

Which left Leia, little, fairytale loving Leia who spent most of her days telling stories and dreaming up worlds necessitating the most profound imagination. She was creative and happy and friends to anyone who would let her try. She got into a little bit of trouble with Hope, always trying to prove she was just as brave, but she also took after Hunter, trying to always be at her very best and to do things the ‘right way’ the first time.

Despite their differences though, all of Emma’s children were currently sporting the same expectant face. Their eyes were lit with excitement and the slightly upticked smiles all screamed of Killian’s being their father. She saw herself in every child too, but mostly Emma saw them as individuals all worthy of her support and unconditional love.

“Almost, just one last thing.” 

“The wishes,” all three kids supplied the words and she smiled, nodding to them. 

“That’s right. Want to help me?”

Emma barely got the whole question out of her mouth before they were crossing into her classroom and helping her collect the pieces of paper. They handled them carefully, all of them respecting the power of each wish, no matter how small. When they were all collected Emma looked back around the room. She’d have a few hours in the coming days to gather the rest of her things and organize a bit more, but for today this was good. 

“Now can we go, Mommy?” Leia asked and Emma laughed.

“Now we can go.”

The four of them moved through the rest of the school, weaving through the remaining people. The building had largely cleared out thanks to everyone’s desire for summer break, and now Hunter especially was eager to get the show on the road too. Emma couldn’t really blame him – no kid ever wanted to be late for a party after all and that was exactly where they were heading, to the Jones family annual ‘Start of Summer’ bash. 

“We’ve got to hurry or we’re going to be late.”

“Dad’s home. He can man the ship until we get there.” Emma smiled at Hope’s faith in her father. Her eldest daughter was not easily rushed for anything. Hope did things in her time and in her way even if there was a party on the horizon.

“But if we get there too late Uncle Liam will eat all the ice cream cake!” 

All of the kids gasped at little Leia’s statement and Emma bit back another smile. Liam had a love of messing with their kids and threatening to eat all the cake was a mild demonstration of that. He was beloved despite his antics though, because in the end he cared about his nieces and nephews and only wanted the best for them despite the bit of ribbing he granted himself along the way.

“Well I guess that’s our cue to get moving then, isn’t it?” The kids all nodded and they picked up the pace as they walked out the front door and into the sunny afternoon. 

Days like this, with the sun and light breeze of the nearby coast, Emma loved living close to school. There was no reason to drive in such mild weather and the added time of the walk gave her time to listen to her kids about their last days of school and their hopes for the summer even if they were eager to get home.

“Jessie said she’s going to sleep all day tomorrow and I think I will too.” Hunter scrunched up his nose at Hope’s comment, clearly unimpressed in his sister’s desires.

“Vacation isn’t for sleeping. I’m going digging for worms to go fishing with Ian and Jacob. That’ll be way better than sleeping.”

“Speak for yourself.” Hope and Hunter were clearly at an impasse, but Leia ignored it all, rattling off what the whole family could do together.

“We’re going to go to The Pier, and the park, and the zoo, and the beach, and to the ice cream shop and -,” Emma smiled as she listened to Leia’s ever lengthening list of summer activities. Her daughter was young but she was already well versed in the plusses of summer vacation. Summer was always a big deal in their family and Killian especially made no attempts to hide that it was his favorite season.

_“It’s all about access, Swan. I have you and the kids with me at all hours of the day. What more could a man want?”_

Killian had expressed that sentiment more times over the past ten years than she could count but Emma definitely agreed with him. There was a certain kind of magic that came with being home and getting to partake in all these meaningful memories with her husband and their kids. Sure there were also moments when she was close to actually pulling her hair out, but that was just a part of the ride, and she would never resent any stress that came, not when their lives were this good. 

Emma listened as the kids added more things to the list of what they wanted to do like sailing and horseback riding and going back to camp. That last part especially made Emma smile. The camp they were discussing was one that Emma and Killian had managed to create six years back. It worked through the foundation and for a few weeks each summer kids in the system from across the region came to Storybrooke for an immersion program. They then were intermingled with the children from Storybrooke and while there all of them were given an incredible chance – to just be a kid and partake in experiences that granted them new friends they could carry with them thereafter.

Killian spent a majority of his time working from home or in the foundation’s offices as the Captain of sorts. Emma was still very involved, but the hard work and the labor that was required to get her ideas to fruition was all sponsored by Killian, allowing Emma her promised chance to still teach and still make a difference for those kids.

“What do you think Dad did for the party this year?” Hope’s words sparked a whole new round of discussion for the kids even as it cut through Emma’s musings.

“Dinosaurs!” Hunter said excitedly, reminding Emma of his fascination with the long gone, gigantic beasts. It had been two years and there was no sign this phase was ending any time soon.

“A tea party!” Leia replied with an equally chipper tone. It definitely would not be a tea party, but that wasn’t a real problem. Leia managed to get her parents and at least one of her siblings to a tea party roughly once a week so she’d be fine without one today.

“I bet its _Star Wars_. He and Uncle David love _Star Wars_.” Emma laughed at that and all of her three kids immediately shifted their attention to her. 

“Mom, do you know what Dad’s got planned?” Emma shook her head.

“Nope, you know the rules.” Hunter sighed dramatically before saying it aloud.

“All end of school parties are top secret.” Emma ran her hand along her son’s shoulder.

“Mhmm. But hey, look at the bright side, we’re almost home and then you’ll know.”

The kids all seemed to realize in that moment just how close to the house they were and without so much as a word they took off sprinting down the rest of the street, leaving Emma laughing harder as she watched them go, making her way in her own time. By the time she’d arrived, they were all in a clear state of ecstasy because the theme was one near and dear to all of their hearts: pirates.

“Argh, matey! I’ll make you walk the plank! Now, tell me what you know and I might let you live.” Hope held a plastic sword up at Hunter who was wearing an eye patch and a plastic hook.

“Never! I’ll take it to me watery grave before I give away the secret!” The two of them dueled with more coordination than the average kid, no doubt thanks to the countless pirate movies they always wanted to watch.

“Mommy I get to be a mermaid!”

Leia’s voice sounded out from the porch where she was being attended to by a doting Killian and Emma smiled, walking through the gate and making her way up to them. When she did, Ryder came tumbling towards her in that two-year-old way and she immediately scooped him up and dropped a kiss on her son’s forehead.

“I see that. You know mermaids have been known to give pirates a little bit of trouble now and then.” Hope looked terrified at the prospect. 

“No Mommy, mermaids are helpers. They sing, and they swim, and then they brush their hair in the sun like this.” Emma smiled as Hope tried to run her hand through her curls, leaving them a bit of a mess in the process.

“Sounds like fun.” Leia acknowledged that it was fun before hugging her father.

“Thanks Daddy!” Killian smiled at the words and dropped a kiss to the crown of Leia’s head.

“You’re very welcome, lass. Now go on and see what’s still in back.” Leia immediately did with Hope and Hunter fast on her heels. Emma and Killian meanwhile moved at a more leisurely pace immediately taking each other’s hands as they did.

“And here I was thinking that nothing could top last year’s superhero extravaganza.” Killian chuckled as he led her to the back, which was completely transformed into a child’s pirate paradise.

“So what do you think?” He asked Emma the question as if it weren’t obvious.

“Wow.” Killian grinned at her assessment.

“Does it pass muster then, love?” Emma smiled at him before kissing her husband lightly in a barely lingering display. This was the most they could get away with in front of the kids, but it was enough to tell him just how pleased she was with all his effort.

“It definitely does, but how did you manage all of this?” Killian nodded to Ryder who was currently leaning against Emma’s shoulder in that docile way of his.

“I had an impeccable first mate with me today.” Emma smiled at the hyperbolic compliment.

“Is that right? Let me guess, he went down for a full two and half hours today.”

“Right you are, love. Rather remarkable how much one can get done with that kind of time.”

“Oh I don’t think this is something just anyone can whip up. This takes some super-Dad abilities for sure.” Killian scratched behind his ear looking a little sheepish at her compliment and Emma smiled wider. All this time later Killian still had moments where he got overwhelmed by the truth of how much she appreciated him and it was cute and charming.

“I just wanted to see them happy.” Emma looked over to the bouncy house where her three eldest kids were happily bounding around.

“Well it looks like you got your wish.” Killian’s thumb ran across her hand as he held it.

“And you, love?”

“Happy is a given state when you’re around.” Killian smiled wider and pulled her into his chest but their eyes moved from each other back to their kids who were squealing and laughing and having all together too much fun.

That state of exclusivity just for their family didn’t last long though, and pretty soon everyone was arriving. All of their friends and family and their children in turn made their way here for this party, and there was no one in the group who wasn’t seriously impressed with the display.

Killian had left no stone unturned in his imaginings for this gathering. They had everything from the bounce house to a slip and slide to a scavenger hunt that ended at the kid’s tree house just a ways away. Emma knew as the afternoon went on that he’d been modest before. This kind of event couldn’t come together in a matter of hours. No, her husband had worked long and hard on this, and she was so grateful for it, as was everyone else. 

“I can’t believe you guys did all of this,” Elsa proclaimed a few hours later when everyone was finally sitting down to a dinner on the picnic tables Killian set up a little beyond the house and Emma shook her head.

“Don’t look at me. This was all Killian.” Liam took the opportunity to deliver a playful punch to Killian’s arm.

“Jeez, what did I do to deserve that?” Killian’s voice was stern, but it was for show. He wasn’t mad at Liam in any way. This was just brothers being brothers.

“You made the rest of us look bad.” Killian shrugged.

“There’s nothing saying you can’t throw one of these yourself." 

“What themes are possible left at this point? You’ve gone and used them all up over the years. No, I’ll stick to hosting poker night thank you and leave it at that.” The mention of the card game prompted an unexpected response from Hope of all people.

“Hey Uncle Liam, can I come next time?”

“To poker night, lass?” Hope nodded.

“I know how to play. Uncle Will showed me last time we went to his house.” Emma and Killian both immediately looked to Will who looked affronted.

“What?” Killian looked between Hope and Will before replying.

“You couldn’t think of anything else to entertain her with other than gambling?” 

“We only used M&M’s, mate. She’s not lost the family fortune by my hand. Besides, I was sick of always losing so I needed the practice.” Emma shook her head still trying to wrap her head around this even as she smiled. 

“Did she help at least?”

“Absolutely not. She’s a natural and took me for every last piece of candy I had to my name.” Killian grinned at that and patted Hope on the shoulder.

“Well done, love.” Hope beamed at Killian, clearly thrilled at her father’s approval.

“So can I come?” Liam was looking for a kind way to let Hope down easy. These were nights for all of the dads without their wives or kids. To change that would be losing that element of ‘male bonding’ guys needed.

“Why limit yourself to a silly poker night? If you’re really so talented we should take you on the road. Atlantic City, Reno, Vegas...” Ruby trailed off her attempt to steer Hope away from the gathering but it backfired unexpectedly in the form of a suddenly very curious and determined Leia.

“Hope’s going to the magic place? I want to go to the magic place!” Emma’s brow furrowed at Leia’s words. “Uncle Liam said that is Mommy and Daddy’s magic place.”

“He said what?!” Emma and Killian asked at the same time and a hush fell over all the adults and Liam looked near passing out as he started stuttering incoherently. Leia meanwhile kept talking.

“Well Auntie Elsa and Uncle Liam’s magic place is the beach. They saw each other and it was love at first sight. They told Ari that their fairytale started there. So I asked where my Mommy and Daddy’s was and Uncle Liam said Ve…. Ve…”

“Vegas,” Hunter supplied without much emotion or interest and Leia nodded pointing her finger at her brother.

“Right, Vegas. Then Auntie Elsa got real mad and her face turned all red and when I asked Uncle Liam about it he had to whisper but he told me it’s a place with lots of magic and sparkles and pretty dresses where people get married. Most of them are by accident he said, but you and Daddy did it on purpose so you were special and you got extra magic to bring here to us.” 

Emma sat there flabbergasted at the words coming from her daughter’s mouth. It wasn’t that they were actively hiding their story from the kids, but hell it certainly wasn’t Liam’s place to share these details, especially ones that were less than correct. Now Leia actually thought Vegas had some kind of supernatural powers, and if there was anything her daughter loved it was a good fairytale.

Emma tried to figure out a way to respond to this but she simply told Leia that even if they met in that place it was Storybrooke that had all the magic. That seemed to be the end of it, leaving Leia and the others happy at the prospect of living in an enchanted place. Still, even with the crisis averted, Emma was frustrated. Who did Liam think he was bringing up Vegas?

Before Emma could ask, Killian started chuckling beside her and she looked his way. He in turn nodded his head towards Elsa and Liam, and there, even now, was a very angry looking Elsa and a slightly fearful Liam. To see the juxtaposition of this small, pale woman with icy blonde hair and now fiery blue eyes glaring at her hulking husband was a sight and it did soften some of the disappointment in Emma’s chest. 

“Don’t get me wrong, love, I will fight my brother here and now if that’s what you wish, but his foolishness seems like it will be dealt with in more painful ways. We both know how much Liam hates upsetting his wife.”

Emma sighed and nodded allowing Killian to press a gentle kiss to her lips that got rid of every last piece of frustration before pulling back and promising he’d make his brother’s failing up to her later in a heated whisper. With that Killian stood up from his spot and got the kids all moving again, and as if he’d sent out a silent beacon the other guys followed suit leaving Emma alone with her friends. 

“Emma, I’m _so_ sorry. Liam doesn’t mean to be such an ass, he’s just -,” Emma waved her hand at Elsa and offered a small smile. Suddenly it didn’t seem like such a big deal, not when she had Killian planning to reward her for her patience later.

“It’s really fine, Elsa. Just maybe next time tell us when he goes on a story telling spree?”

Elsa immediately said she would, leaving the friends all quietly watching after their kids. The whole backyard was buzzing with their infectious enthusiasm for life. There wasn’t a single child in the group without a smile on their face and at least one partner in crime and _that_ was the magic of everyone’s story: that all of this could happen and turn out so wonderfully all of these years later.

“They are on their way to life long friendships,” Mary Margaret said, happy tears forming in her eyes. 

Emma smiled. Her friend was always emotional, but it had only gotten worse since she’d had her kids. Not that Emma was completely heartless or devoid of feeling in this moment – she had to admit it was a beautiful thought that her kids would find their place to belong with the children of the friends who’d been her first family.

“Who knows, maybe some of them will grow to find more. Those teen years are coming up fast. Crushes, heartbreak, first loves…” Emma shook her head, stopping Elsa’s train of thought in the process.

“Don’t let Killian hear you saying that. If there’s two things he can’t stand talking about it’s the kids growing up and potential love interests, especially for Hope. She mentioned one of her friends has a boyfriend a few weeks ago and I swear he was inconsolable even when I told him none of that is real at their age.” As if Killian could sense Emma was talking about him he looked up and sent her a smile and had Ryder wave her way. Emma waved back feeling her heart swell in her chest as she did.

“Graham’s the same way. He almost had a stroke when Amber wanted to put a poster on her wall of one of those teenybopper boy bands.”

“Let me guess, you bought her three more just to mess with him?” Emma offered and Ruby smiled wickedly. 

“It was only two, but yeah. He was pissed but I made it up to him.” Ruby winked, not letting the innuendo play out on it’s own. 

“Of course you did.”

“As long as the kids are happy, that’s what matters most. The rest of it’s just details.” Belle said the wise words aloud and everyone nodded. She was right after all. That was what all of them were working towards – giving their kids the best lives they could.

“Speaking of details, we haven’t gotten serious about the yearly girls trip and I was thinking Vegas…” Emma rolled her eyes as everyone laughed until Emma eventually joined in too. She had to admit it was a pretty funny joke considering that after so long it had come back into conversation again.

For a while longer the friends got to stay in their little collective, planning out their impending weekend away (which was definitely _not_ in the city of sin) as their husbands watched the kids. Of course reality did return again, and eventually they were all called back into the fray of things before everyone departed for their homes. But at every point during the party Emma knew she was more than blessed. To have so many people in her life who mattered was a miracle, and to have a place like this to call home was just as fantastic. 

“What’s that look for, love?” Emma regarded her husband who’d found her thinking away as she gathered the last of the things from the backyard to bring inside and she smiled.

“I just love you.” Killian’s features softened at her heartfelt words.

“Well that’s good news, love, since I’m in rather the same boat.” Emma laughed at the cheesy response, disregarding the things she’d been tidying up and deciding to pull Killian in for a kiss instead. And when she finally pulled away, Emma headed back inside to the family that she’d wanted her whole life finally made real. 

……………

“Think they’re finally out for good?”

Killian posed the whispered question to his lovely wife from their spot on the living room floor where all four of their children were currently breathing evenly and looking tuckered out from their long last day of school and first taste of summer freedom. It had been quite a day for them all, and a long one for Killian and Emma as well, but he wouldn’t trade a second of it away for anything. The kids were content, his wife was happy, and that meant Killian was too. 

The whole space surrounding the Jones family at the moment was completely transformed with the ground beneath them covered in pillows and blankets and more sheets hanging above them in a seemingly random, but secretly intricate design. It was a custom in the Jones house that big days came with similarly exciting nights, and for Emma and Killian’s children, indoor forts were a must have. Luckily for all of them Emma had a knack for creating them and then a gentle touch when it came to clean up in the morning. 

“I think we’re good.”

With Emma’s assessment the two of them moved quietly and with the least amount of rustling that they could to extract themselves from the tent. Once upright again Killian found himself smiling and immediately pulling Emma to him. She stepped into his arms in the same natural way that she always did, fitting perfectly against him as she had every day for the past ten years.

“Would you be in favor of a bit more tradition, love?”

Emma smiled ruefully at Killian’s inquiry and nodded, collecting one of the remaining fluffy blankets and setting up the monitor (that usually was just for little Ryder, but would work nicely for all the kids now congregated in the same room) as Killian moved to the kitchen to procure his own element for the more adult part of the evening. When he returned to Emma his wife raised a brow in silent question and he showed her the spoils of his search.

“Wouldn’t be stargazing without a bit of rum.”

Emma shook her head as she laughed and Killian took her hand in his, leading her out of the house and just to the side of the yard where the short trail to the meadow was. One moment the path was dark as was the rest of the world and the next it was illuminated with similar lights to the ones Liam had created all those years ago. They kept them up all year now, finding use for this place in every season.

This meadow was the home of their ice rink in the winter, and their best leaf piles for the kids every fall. Of course spring and summer were made for wild flowers and firefly catching, but at any time of year it could be used for looking up into the stars as they were doing tonight. Killian knew they’d be in for a perfectly clear sky and out here in the woods the light pollution would be low, allowing them to see it all.

“Who knew that weird tech thing you had me buy you for your birthday would be so handy?”

Killian chuckled at Emma’s comment. She was impressed by the fact that he’d turned the lights on with his phone, and though she didn’t understand any of the system she’d bought him, she was right. Now it was easier to steal a moment like this with the woman he loved despite the hectic nature of their lives.

“I think we made do before, Swan.” Emma admitted they had as Killian traded her blanket for his flask and set the plush comforter out in the middle of the meadow, just in the right spot where the tree coverage gave way and they had a whole sea of stars to look at.

They were familiar by now with this view, but never in his life would Killian tire of it and he knew Emma felt the same way. Sometimes they brought the kids out here and the telescope he’d procured to teach them of the constellations, but more often than not this was an outing best saved for him and Emma.

Some nights they talked and others passed by in almost complete silence, but each trip out here healed any restlessness life might incite for both of them. Every time Killian left knowing that their existence was a small one in a universe much larger than they ever could be, but still this family was the most important thing in the world to him. When everything else was murky or confusing in his life, his love for Emma and their kids always shone through just like these countless stars, and any chance he got to hold Emma in his arms grounded him in that undeniable truth.

“I didn’t get the chance to ask you how your day was. One minute you were back in my arms and the next there were a million things before us.” 

Emma looked over her shoulder back at him and Killian could see the tiny bit of remorse there. It was mostly gone and surely there was far less of it than there had been in past years on the last day of school, but his wife’s devotion to her students would never fully go away. She still cared for each and every one of them.

“It was hard, but coming home made it better.” Killian ran his hand up and down her arm in a gesture of comfort.

“I’m glad to hear it. Any good wishes this year?” Emma considered a moment before nodding.

“One student wished for a pizza the size of the moon. When I told him that would be an impossibly big wish he told me his mom always says to dream big.”

“Let me guess, Charlie Mullins?” Emma laughed and Killian could feel all the remaining tightness in her stance expel as she did.

“Yeah.”

“Always has been a literal one if memory serves. And hungry.” Killian knew Charlie from their summer camp as well as Emma’s class. He was a good boy and where all that food went Killian would never know he was tiny by every standard and still a world-class eater.

“His mom brought in snacks for the whole class today though, so it was all right.” Killian chuckled, reaching for the flask and offering it to Emma. His wife accepted it but then a sly smile graced her lips.

“Do you ever think that we should try a new drink? Maybe whiskey or vodka? I hear brandy’s not bad.” Killian could hear the teasing in Emma’s voice but he still feigned distress.

“You want to change our signature beverage, arguably the best drink of choice in the world, at this stage in the game? Are you mad?” Emma laughed at his dramatics.

“It was just a thought.” Killian pulled her closer, feeling her warmth and the softness of her curves against him.

“That’ll be my defense when I propose we leave cocoa by the wayside tomorrow morning.” Emma gasped.

“You wouldn’t!” Killian grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“No love, I wouldn’t dare. Even if I could deny you anything, you’ve a band of likeminded little ones running around the place all just as capable of swaying me to anything their hearts desire.” Emma hummed out a delighted sound at that. 

“What can I say? I taught them well. It’s the extended family that’s the problem.” Killian smiled despite himself. He still found Liam’s casting ‘Vegas’ as a magical place earlier to be mostly funny, and he knew deep down that Emma did too. 

“I offered to duel my brother again, love. The offer still stands, though I will say time has made a stockier man so one punch won’t put him down like it did last time.” Emma laughed aloud at the bold claim.

“So you’re saying defending me from libel isn’t as easy as defending my character was all those years ago?”

Killian thought back to that moment with Liam. He’d landed a hard blow to his brother mostly thanks to surprise and a searing rage and there was none of that anger available now. To think how far they’d come from Liam insisting Emma was a gold digging nobody. Now Liam and Emma were very close, a true brother and sister even in moments of frustration and friction like they’d faced today.

“Technically everything he said was accurate. We did in fact get married in -,” Killian didn’t have the chance to get the words out as Emma’s hand came to cover his mouth.

“I think we’ve given that city more attention than it deserves today.” Killian smiled and then took Emma’s hand and kissed it gently. 

“As you wish, love. So what are we drinking to?” Emma eyed the flask considering his question and then she smiled.

“To one night.” Killian smiled, knowing immediately that she was referring to the night they first met.

“Just the one?”

“To one night turning into a lifetime of so much more.” His heart thumped loudly in his chest at that and Killian agreed, toasting the same thing before taking a sip of his own of the burning liquid. After they’d had what they wanted Emma snuggled back into him, leaving him feeling better than any libation ever could.

“So, we’ve a whole summer ahead of us. Nothing but time and togetherness.” Emma laughed against him and Killian could feel the rumble from her chest emanating through him. 

“We’ll be together yes but where do you see this time coming from? Hope’s got summer soccer, Hunter has it in his head that every morning is made solely for fishing at the crack of dawn, and Leia listed at least twenty things on the way home she’s dying to do. And then there’s Ryder who will be running behind all of them just trying to keep up.” 

Killian smiled at the image of their youngest tottering around after his siblings. Someday he’d be a graceful boy with the same lithe lines as his siblings, but for now he was still in that awkward, learning to move phase, which made for a fair bit of scrapes and many a spill on the ground. Ryder never complained though, he was adverse to pain and rarely cried which was a rarity in little ones.

“Here I was thinking last summer was testament enough to my craftiness, or have you forgotten all those moments I managed to steal for us then?” Emma shivered against him and her eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. Even in the muted light Killian could see a bit of pink visible on her cheeks.

“Hmm, my memories just a little hazy. We did go a whole year since then…” Killian felt himself growling out a reply that they most certainly did not wait a whole year for other such interludes. He’d been finding moments to sneak with Emma every day since their wedding and he’d be doing so every day for the rest of his life. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re trying to get a rise out of me, Swan.” Killian’s words were low and they triggered a sultry smile from his wife. 

“Is it working?” Killian flipped their positions so he was moving over her on the blanket, boxing her in against the ground.

“You tell me, love.” Emma groaned at the feel of his hard length against her and nodded.

“Yup. Seems the mission was a success.” Killian chuckled at Emma’s strange way of putting it. She tended to get this way when she wanted him, her word choice veered into a slightly less collected territory, but he loved every bit of it just as much as he loved the subtle sigh she let out in the kiss.

When they were both heaving for breath, and had riled each other up to a point nearing no return, Killian pulled back, running his hand through her golden hair as it splayed out on the blanket and looking into her eyes. Emma was every bit as perfect now as she had been at their meeting. Time had done nothing to dull the ache he carried for her always and the love that every part of her sparked in his chest.

“Your choice, love. Either we finish this here or we spend the night back in bed where I can I ravish you fully.” Emma grinned despite the clear hunger in her eyes.

“How about a little compromise? We’ll start here and then go back to that bed idea of yours.” Emma arched her hips up to him and Killian bit back a moan at the feel of her against him. 

“Have I ever told you you’re bloody brilliant, love?”

“Once or twice.” Killian repeated the sentiment regarding her brilliance as well as her beauty and every good detail of his love as he made good on his promise, starting by giving them both their needed release out there under the stars before heading back home with his Swan tucked under his arm.

The kids remained fast asleep when they returned, and despite how picturesque they appeared sleeping there in the fort, both Killian and Emma knew it wasn’t the best idea to have them out of bed all night. Instead they took shifts getting them all up to bed and when that was done and all of them were back in their state of slumber, Emma and Killian moved hand in hand back to their room

“You know I made a wish with my students today,” Emma said as Killian locked the door behind them before running his hands along her body. 

“Did you, love?” Emma nodded. “And what was it you wished for this time?”

“That this crazy, chaotic, perfect forever with you and the kids lasts a really, _really_ long time.” Killian smiled at that thought for it was his most ardent wish too. Truly nothing else could ever be better than this family together and happy. 

“It will, Emma. I promise you it will.”

They sealed that promise with a night filled with love in the best possible way, and in the end that promise rang true. Forever stayed a good long while with happiness always in attendance and through every up and every down Killian and Emma had each other to make the journey all the better.

**_Post-Note: Another story has reached its end. This one especially has been so fun to write because it wasn’t my idea in the first place and it was the first multi-chapter I ever developed on a prompt. I just want to thank that reader again so much for sparking that idea, and to thank all of you for joining me on this journey. Married in Vegas AUs might be a dime a dozen, but they are nothing if not perfectly suited for fluff as I hope this story proves. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope if you haven’t already that you’ll check out my other stories, which are equally matched in most every way. Thanks again!_ **


End file.
